90 minutes on the Pitch
by OrangeRanger155
Summary: DISCLAIMER: AU! I don't own Rizzoli and Isles or any part of the original show/books, just use them to create my stories. This is a new AU with Jane being a huge professional soccer star turned prestigious high school soccer coach. Maura is a doctor/soccer mom, who has a daughter who loves soccer. Coach and player become close, coach and mom become closer, does this cause problems?
1. Intro

**Hey everyone, So I love soccer, playing and coaching. I couldn't get this idea out of my head, so Ive decided to do a new AU with Jane being a huge professional soccer star turned prestigious high school soccer coach. Maura is a doctor/ soccer mom, who has a daughter who loves soccer, who trying out for the team. Depending on the reviews it could be a long story. So let me know what you think about the new story. This chapter is just an intro to Maura and her daughter Natalie, and a little into their lives. Thanks everyone, your awesome. **

**MAURA'S POV**

It's the first time I've seen my daughter so excited to play soccer again, since we moved back to Boston. We moved here from New York, about three months ago. Natalie and I needed a fresh start after my husband left us for his secretary. He is a lawyer and I'm a doctor, we met at Harvard and got married after college. I got pregnant during my senior year, so my mother suggested a shotgun wedding, to not cause speculation and rumors, ruining the Isles reputation. We had Natalie and we were an extremely happy family, so I thought. Natalie is a good girl, makes good grades and is very interested in extracurricular activity. She volunteers at soup kitchens, is on the student council, plays soccer and loves science. I'm Maura Isles I was a doctor at New York City Central Hospital, and I loved my family. I was born in Boston, and moved to New York with Greg after college.

Natalie and I came home one Saturday afternoon after her game, and found my husband and his secretary in a compromising situation. I was heartbroken, but Natalie was completely devastated; she worshipped her father. I asked for a divorce the following day, he gave me one, said that he was going to leave me and Natalie anyway. I got really down and depressed, late for work and lost friendships. Natalie was worse off than me; she quit soccer and was falling behind in classes. I decided that Natalie and I needed a new start, so I moved back home, hoping it would get us out of this funk. I put in a request to transfer to my old hospital for its sister hospital; Boston Central. Natalie has now been in her new school for 3 months now, I decided to let her finish freshman year in New York and start her fresh this fall. She seems to be doing fine, and is really excited for soccer tryouts for her school.

We decided to enroll her in a public high school, but its rated first in Boston and seventh in the country; for academics and athletics. I did the research and found that East Manchester High School has more Ivy League graduates then some of the top private schools in New England. I've been working for about 2 months, and had no trouble finding my place; I practice general surgery at Boston Central. I don't have many friends they're more like acquaintances, but we all get along. I have always been a soccer mom, ever since Natalie was four. Her father tried to make it to her games, but never could; now we know why. Us moving and getting our lives back together, it's brought me and my daughter closer.

So now I'm getting off work to head to Natalie's tryout, there's a coach/parents meeting right after. I was so excited to here that Natalie wanted to try out for soccer. I was so proud of her, and couldn't wait to go shopping. Natalie was excited too, because she was getting all this new gear for soccer, she was a little timid because she knew about the school's reputation with its sports programs. So I told not to focus on that, to focus on her game, and the right gear would just be a bonus. All this reminiscing from the weekend, I didn't even notice I was at her school already. I park the car in the garage, and head over to the field, its cold so I bring a bleacher seat and my jacket. I'm just taking my seat on the bleachers when I spot my daughter warming up, I don't say anything; because I don't want to be that parent that embarrasses their children. I just watch her warm up and talk with the other girls, I'm so proud of her. Then I see this beautiful woman and a handsome man walk up to the girls, which must be the coaches, wow she is gorgeous. Yes, I was married to Greg but I dated woman before him. She seems very familiar and apparently my daughter thinks so too. She looks like she can't breathe, but I stay on the bleachers; she looks to have calmed down. I'm going to have to ask her about that later, she seems really excited to meet the coach.

NATALIE'S POV

I'm so excited for soccer tryouts; I quit soccer last year because of my family problems. Me and my mom walk in on my dad having sex with secretary. I knew my mom was heartbroken, but I was completely broken. I love and worshipped the ground my dad walked on, I couldn't believe he cheated on mom. It took a toll on both of us, my mom with and me with school and soccer. My grades were slipping because I couldn't focus in class; I was too busy trying to find out why my dad would do such a thing. I love playing soccer, it's my life, but I couldn't even focus on that. I was one of the star players on the team, but my performance was taking a hit. I was missing shots, making back fouls; it got so bad that my team started turning on me. I couldn't deal with the pressure of my performance and my team hating me anymore; so I quit the game I love.

My mom finally had enough of this depressing life, so we decided to move back to Boston, my mom's hometown. I thought it was a great idea but I wasn't too sure about where to go; private or public. My mom wanted me to finish my freshman year at my old school, so it would be easier for me to transfer over the summer. We both did a lot of research, my mom wanted a school with great academics and I wanted that along with a great soccer program. There was only one school that stood out from the rest, East Manchester High School. It was a public school but it was a top rated school for both academics and athletics. My mom was on their website for hours, looking up the different facts. I read that they have won the last three state championships in soccer for both women and men teams, my mom found that they have the most Ivy League graduates. So obviously we fell in love with the school, and I've been at East Manchester High for about three months now.

I thought being the new kid at school, would make things awkward for me, but I fit in just fine. I'm an A+ average student, so I'm in all honors classes but no one seems to care about that. I'm treated like everyone else, so far I love my new school and classes and I can't wait for soccer tryouts this afternoon. It will be the first time since quitting last season at my old school. But this school has an excellent program, and I've been practicing all summer for tryouts, I'm so excited. Mom took me shopping for some new gear, I told her I needed to make the team first, but we still went out any.

I'm just getting out of class, I send my mom a text letting her know to come to the field when she gets off; there's a meeting after tryouts. I head to the locker rooms so I can change into my soccer gear, and walk out to the fields. I get to the field and most of the girls participating in the tryouts are here and starting to stretch and warm up; I've decided to hop right in. "Alright ladies let's start a couple warm up exercises" someone says behind me. I turn around and can't believe who is in front of me, my idol, Jane Rizzoli. I stop breathing but quickly recover when everyone starts to get up, and start warming up. I can't believe Jane Rizzoli is the soccer coach. She's like the greatest soccer player to play on the US Women's National Team. I hope I prepared myself enough for tryouts, fingers crossed, as I get together with the team.

**What do you think, do you need more or less. Don't worry we'll have Jane in the next chapter, a little of her background story. Follow, make it your favorite, and please review, it would be so helpful. Thanks :)**


	2. Superstar Coach

**OK so this is the second part of the introductions. This has Jane's back story and the first day of tryouts. I know its different but I think it could be a really great story, its been in my head for a month now, I just had to but it on paper. I hope you enjoy, more to come on the way.**

**JANE'S POV**

Starting a new season coming back from winning the State Championship, is so exciting. Even though I lost 7 seniors last season, that just means I get to mold new players into superstars. I can't wait for tryouts this week, starting this afternoon; I get to see the new prospects. Me and my best friend and assistant coach Frost, can't wait to start the season.

Soccer is my life, and sometimes its can take over my social life. I've been playing all my life since I was four, starting with rec leagues to travel, and then I had started high school. I became the child prodigy of Vincent Korsak, a famous soccer player from England. I was basically recruited to East Manchester High. The school is very dedicated to its students education first and athletics second, so my mom couldn't say no after knowing the facts. Coach Korsak worked me to the bone, but I loved every moment of it. I played four years and won EMH three state championships and a runner up in soccer. I graduated with honors, and a full ride to BCU to play soccer.

So basically all through high school, I didn't really have time for relationships. I did have plenty of friends from the team and around school, but only one best friend. Barry Frost is still my best friend; we grew up together beginning in elementary. He plays soccer and basketball, but he likes to be a trainer for the football team. He was the first person I told that I was gay in high school, and he told me that I was going to be famous someday. I replied to him saying, only if you are my trainer. So were close, we went to BCU together, and we both studied exercise science and kinesiology; as a minor. I love Frost like a brother, even though I have a younger brother Frankie, they're like bros. My dad left us when I was 12, I was devastated but I just but all that frustration in my soccer.

I had a lot of hookups in college, Frost called me a player; I would respond not if the girls already know the deal. I can't really have a girlfriend, because soccer was life, it was principal right after academics, then relationships. We started school in 1993 and all I thought about was making the USWNT and playing for my country. The 1996 Summer Olympics were coming up in a couple years and the USWNT were holding tryouts in New York, of course I was game, and I had my team, coaches and family as support. I got the call to join the team a month after tryouts, and I've made the team the last five Olympics; winning four Gold medals and one silver. I also played in several FIFA World Cups, winning one gold, one silver, and two bronze medals. Between the Olympics, I've been playing Women's Professional Soccer (WPS) for the Boston Breakers. So you could imagine the money, fame, and super-stardom, but I never let that go to my head. I was in a relationship with a New York fashion model, it lasted two years, I found her doing drugs; her excuse, she needed comfort because I was never home enough. I should have stuck with my plan, no relationships while I'm playing soccer.

So now I single but I'm not hooking up with every female I see, just whenever me and Frost go out; every other night. During my off seasons from the WPS and USWNT, I started coaching for my old high school, which I was rewarded a contract immediately. I couldn't hurt that my best friend is the head trainer, and my old coach Korsak was on the review board. I have been coaching for only 2 seasons, it help me get over Megan. East Manchester Women's Soccer team has won 2 more championships under my coaching, hoping for a three peat this season.

I'm walking to the trainers' office, to find Frost, he has been coaching with me since I started, but he also is still the head trainer for the school.

"Hey Frost, ready to start this thing" I ask Frost.

"Hell yeah Rizzoli, ready for a three peat season" He asked.

"Oh hell yeah, lets head to the field, most the girls should be there" I respond, while we leave his office to go the field.

"So how many autographs have you signed since you got back from London" Frost asks as a joke.

I think about when I got off the team airplane, and there were thousands of people just in the terminal asking for pictures and autographs. I don't think I left the airport for about 4 hours, but I love my fans, so it didn't bother me as much. I had frost come pick me up, or I was never getting out of that place.

"HAHA Frost if you did come get me I was never getting out of there, the students here weren't as bad but I have a lot of requests in my inbox and things to sign at home" I say sounding tired.

"It's all good Rizzoli; you love it anyway, well to a certain point hahaha" Frost replies.

We are walking out of the doors to sideline of the soccer field, I can see students, parents and photographers, but I don't worry about them. Me and Frost get to the semi-large group of girls trying out, and get them started on warm ups.

"Alright ladies let's start a couple warm up exercises, we start with a group jog around the field" I say to get this tryout started.

Frost and I are in the back, making sure no one falls too behind the pace. We are tough but fair; everyone tries out, even if you made the team last year. I try to find athletes that have a variety of skills that standout, girls with heart who can be a team player, not a superstar. Frost looks for athleticism, the ability to pick up the level of play quickly, and positions. At the end of the week we take all our notes, combine them and make a team. If they don't make the Varsity squad there is the JV squad to join, and they could always be called up to play on the Varsity squad. The only problem is that there are so many talented girls that come to tryout; they transfer to East Manchester from other great schools, to get a shot to play for me. I'm flattered of course, but it doesn't make me or Frost's decisions any easier, thank god we don't have to deal with the politics of it all.

Frost and I start introductions as we bring everyone to the middle of the field.

"Good afternoon everyone I'm Coach Jane Rizzoli, I'm sure you don't know who I am" I say and that gets a chuckle from the group "and this is your assistant coach and trainer Coach Barry Frost" Frost greets the girls. "Ok so this is your first day of tryouts, don't be nervous, we don't have first cuts, we decide after the whole week of tryouts is over to make our decisions. So you have the whole week to impress us, so take the time to really show what you got. There are no superstars on this field" I say once again getting a laugh from the girls, even the other coaches and trainers laugh. "Now I need to collect your emergency contact info, liability forms, and GPA scorecards your counselors should have given you; before we start today" I say as the group goes to get the forms.

I collect them, and give them to Nancy, our team counselor. Frost then leads the group with stretches while getting everyone's names, grade level, and positions. After about 30 minutes of stretching, I want to get started so we break the group into smaller groups, I have six returning seniors, I send them to set up six stations and be the head demonstrators. If they perform like I know they will, they will be the leaders for the underclassmen on the team, and I want them to get used to leading the team.

We are well into tryouts now, Frost and I split up along with the other coaches and trainers to make our own assessments. I have already picked out several players for positions, including my returning seniors, even though they have to tryout too, they already know what I'm looking for. A lot of sophomores are standouts which is great to build upon for future seasons. There is this one girl; I believe is a sophomore who reminds me of myself. She is shy because she is nervous to mess up, but I can see the talent when she isn't trying too hard. I put a star next to her name (Natalie) on the tryout roster, I like what I see already, but I want to see how she does in a game situation with the team. I blow my whistle to bring everyone to the center and end tryouts for the day.

"Alright everyone that concludes the first day of tryouts, how is everyone doing" I ask the group.

I surprisingly get a great reaction, a lot of; great coach, and I'm some pupped. I really excited for the season now, but not so much the meeting we have with the parents. Unfortunately I have to go because I'm the Head varsity coach, and it's good for the school; politics. So before we dismiss for the evening, I have the seniors lead us into a team cheer.

"Ok everyone we have a tradition, we always leave the soccer field with a team cheer. Can I get my seniors to lead us off the field with a cheer" I ask while bringing everyone's hands in, including the coaching staff. We all scream "Spike the "V" Dot the "I" Curl the "C" Vic-tor-y! Vic-tor-y! Eagles fly "Alright get out of here, see you tomorrow at 4:30, and don't forget the meeting is at 7 tonight" I say as the girls leave the field.

The coaching staff and I stay back to just over something's for the week and what did they think about today. They were pretty impressed with the amount of talent on the field, including myself; so were definitely not looking forward to decision time. We leave so we can get ready for the team meeting that is in 30 minutes, me and Frost head back to his office to go over some key points for the meeting. I hate meeting because the parents want to make it about me, and not the kids first, guess it comes with the territory of a being a famous soccer player and now high school coach.

**Tell me what you think. Review let me know if you want me to add something or to keep going like it is. Thanks. :)**


	3. Dont Be Nervous

**Thanks everybody for the reviews. I see we got a lot of soccer fans in the Rizzles universe, awesome. I know the story is starting off sort of slow, but I want to get some background and setting before we get to the fun stuff "wink wink", so be patient with me, it will pick up, especially the relationship between Jane and the two Isles woman. I gave Natalie, Maura's last name because I didn't want her to have her dad's last name, plus its it makes it simple for you and me. This chapter is Nat's chapter during tryouts, so please enjoy.**

**Natalie's POV**

OK so after I got over the initial fact that Jane Rizzoli was no more than two feet in front of me; I started to focus on my first day of tryouts. There's like a group of 60 girls out here, so I really have to focus on my game, so I can stand out early. So the coaches are starting us one a warm up run around the field to start us off. I think it's great that they run behind us, to help any stragglers keep good pace with the group. My old private school, there was only drill after drill and running but the coaches never ran with us to help us. I'm beginning to like this school even more than before.

So after two laps around the practice field, the coaches bring us to the center for introductions. Coach Rizzoli introduces herself, assuming that we don't know who she is. I and everybody else couldn't help but chuckle, since everyone knows who she is. She then introduces Coach Frost, is the varsity assistant coach and head trainer, which I think is a great idea. Coach Rizzoli looks around and I guess she could tell that we're nervous, but she reassures us that it's only the first day, and we have the entire week to impress them. She put us at ease but I still felt nervous in front of her, so I would sort of hang back behind a couple players. I'm confident in my abilities, but having Jane Rizzoli judging your tryout with her team of coaches, is kind of making me a nervous wreck. After introductions of the other staff members including the JV coaches, were told to get our forms before we can officially tryout, and give them to Nancy; out team counselor.

I'm heading over to the bleacher where my soccer bag is, and I spot my mom sitting with the other parents. Seeing my mom at my tryout, lifts my spirits a little, she has always been there for me, especially anything soccer related. I walk up to her, to say and she gives me a hug.

"Hi mom, I'm so happy you're here, I'm so nervous. Jane Rizzoli is the head coach, Jane Rizzoli mom. I don't I can focus enough, to impress her, what if I'm not good enough" I say while fidgeting.

"Natalie Rose Isles" she says as she stands to face me eye to eye "don't let anyone make you feel like you can succeed. I think that great that your idol will be your coach. Yes, she will be your coach, because you're amazing and you are so much better than enough. So get out there, make me even more proud, impress the pants off those coaches, and I'll be here is you need anything" she says giving me a kiss on the cheek, and brushing my hair back.

"Thanks mom you're the greatest, I never needed dad because I always had you. You're the greatest mom ever, and I want you even more proud, so get ready were going to need some new soccer gear. I love you mom, thanks" I reply hugging her once more, before grabbing my forms and heading back to the field.

"I love you too baby girl" I hear her reply as I make it back over to the group.

Once back in the group, Coach Frost has us spread out so he can lead the group into stretches. Surprisingly I'm not tight at all, probably all the yoga I do with my mom, I guess it does help. While we're stretching, Coach Rizzoli has six of her returning seniors I presume, go set up stations what we will be working for the first day. Coach Frost is going around the group and asking us our: names, grade levels and preferred positions we would like to play. So we all take turns around the circle answering him, I'm next up, have I mentioned I'm nervous.

"Hello, I'm Natalie Isles, I'm a sophomore, and I prefer to play striker but I can also play winger" I say getting out in a rush, to get it over with.

There were about 20 more after me, so after they went, we got back together to start tryouts. The coaches have us break up into groups of ten, since there are six groups of us; it makes the rotations flow easier. We jog over to over assigned stations, waiting for us, is our senior player demonstrators. They are also trying out but they are also going to show us what we are going to do at each station. I find this pretty straight forward, so I pay attention to what we are starting with; possession is the game. Sarah breaks us into two smaller groups, giving the girls in my group yellow pennies to wear. I already know the object of possession; it's to keep the ball with your team, and away from the other team. So I don't have trouble with this station, well until Coach Rizzoli makes her way over with her notepad.

I can see her focusing on the whole group, seeing how we work as a team and as individuals. This would be a great time to show some moves that I have, she's looking for standouts but not superstars. I just use a couple step over and scissor moves to get away from the defenders, and call out one of my teammates names before passing the ball. I kick it a little too hard and we lose possession, I feel so stupid, I look to see Coach Rizzoli writing something down. I immediately think that's a strike next to my name, I feel so dumb for trying those moves. I look over to my mom, but she just smiles and gives me a thumbs up, so I keep at it. A whistle blows for us to change stations, we move to the next station which is partner gate passing. A girl walks over to me "Hey I'm Rachel, want to partner up" she asks "Yeah sure, thanks I'm Natalie" I respond while grabbing our ball.

So we're moving around the grid, passing the ball through the gates; we're pretty focused. Rachel is really good, but so am I, so we make the perfect pair.

"Hey Rachel you're really good, what position so you play" I ask her.

"Thanks so are you, I play right back, sometimes center, you play striker right" she responds.

"Thanks, yes I play striker" I say to her. We change directions passing through another gate, then I see Coach Jane looking at me, I lose focus and trip over a cone. I feel so embarrassed, I want to cry but I don't, I want to seem week in front of her. Rachel comes over to check on me, helping me up she says "Don't worry about Coach Rizz, she pretty awesome, and if she's looking at you it's a good thing, don't be so nervous. She just wants to see what you got, so just go for it."

"Uh thanks, yeah she just makes me nervous" I say to Rachel as she makes her way over to Coach Rizzoli.

I hear her say "You got a good here Coach Rizz, I like her, and she has skill and a team player."

I just stand there frozen, and then it hits me, Rachel is a returning senior, of course. I see Coach Rizzoli smile and walk away jotting down some notes. I don't know what to make out of it, but I just get back to work when Rachel comes back over. "Thanks for the save with Coach Rizzoli" she replies "No problem, now get out of my station, we switched already."

I smile and which to the next station with my group. The rest of the tryouts went ok, I was still nervous when Coach Frost and Coach Rizzoli came by, mainly Coach Rizzoli. I would have a couple of errors and some miscues but I would just look to my mom, and she was always smiling and giving me the thumbs up. I love her so much, I wish she could be as happy as her makes me. In the mist of my daydream, I hadn't realized we are wrapping up for the day, so everyone is going back to the middle of the field for Coach's comments. Coach Rizzoli asks us how were feeling about today, any injuries, anything we want to say. We all pretty much say "we're good" and "pumped up", I say I'm good with everyone else. Before we are dismissed for the evening, we're told to remind our parents of the meeting tonight at 7. Apparently they have a tradition of finishing their day with a team cheer. We told what the cheer is; we bring our hands to the middle and scream "Spike the "V" Dot the "I" Curl the "C" Vic-tor-y! Vic-tor-y! Eagles fly."

I think that's an awesome way to end soccer practice or game, it lifts the team and your spirits. I make my way back over to the bleachers and see my mom waiting with my soccer bag on her bag.

"Hi mom" I say going to her side as we start towards the car.

"Hey baby girl, so feeling less nervous, now that the first day is over with, I knew you would do great" she says.

"Not even close, I'm more nervous now that I've caught Coach Rizzoli's attention. I partnered up with one of her seniors; Rachel; and she told Coach that I was a good choice. Coach Jane smiles and walks away while writing something down on her notepad. Mom I'm freaking out" I respond.

"Natalie that's a good thing, don't be nervous, I'm here for you, you know that right?" she asks me.

"Yeah mom I do, thank you, I love you, now can we grab some subway before the meeting tonight. It starts at seven" I say rushing her to the car.

"Yeah sure, seems healthy enough, let's go, can't be late for the first meeting at your new school, how embarrassing that would be" She says getting into the car.

We drive off, and drive down the street to the subway. I wonder what Coach Rizzoli is like in person, without the all titles.

**What do you think, review let me know. Thanks :) Maura at Natalie's tryout and parents meeting with the coaches is next, yay.**


	4. Smile and Thumbs Up

**Hey everybody, thanks for the awesome reviews. I love that almost everyone loves soccer or played soccer. Were getting closer to Jane and Maura's first meeting...yay who's excited?**

**Maura's POV**

I sitting watching Natalie warm up with the other 59 girls trying out. I'm pretty impressed by the turn out; East Manchester must be extremely good. At Natalie old school, there was may be 35 girls on average trying out, and they were a State Championship team also. Natalie seems to like the school so far, and I agree with our choice. Seeing Natalie smile her brightest smile ever, when she told me she was going to try out for soccer again, brought tears to my eyes. Knowing that she was still hurting from her dad's betrayal, soccer would get my baby girl through anything. So here we are, she's on the field warming up and being the soccer mom, I'm on the bleachers with the rest of the parents.

I wouldn't say I was nervous myself, just nervous for my daughter because I could tell she was freaking out about her coach. The majority of the other parents seem pretty calm, but I could see some fidgeting like myself. "First time, trying out for Coach Rizzoli" someone asks from behind me.

"Yes, how could you tell, I thought I was hiding it pretty well" I respond turning to see it was another mom.

"Well first my daughter is a senior, so I haven't seen you here before, and you're fidgeting a little. Hi I'm Amanda" she says sticking out her hand.

"Oh hahaha yes, it is my first tryout, I'm Maura Isles. Nice to meet you Amanda" I reply shaking her hand.

"So the key is to not look nervous, and whenever your daughter looks at you, because she will, just smile and give her a thumbs up. It works every single time. Stick with that, and do your usual soccer mom's talk and she'll be just fine." Amanda says before returning her eyes to the field.

"Thanks for the tip" I reply also returning to the field. I can see that the group is making their way around the field, presuming for a warm up run. I can see Nat is in the first 15 girls running in front. My daughter is very athletic, because she works hard, day and night she's outside with a soccer ball or in the basement on the new exercise equipment. She is starting to get back into her old habits of soccer and joining clubs at school, we don't need her dad here, especially me.

I can see Natalie getting off the ground and heading this ways to the bleachers. "Hi mom, I'm so happy you're here, I'm so nervous. Jane Rizzoli is the head coach, Jane Rizzoli mom. I don't think I can focus enough, to impress her, what if I'm not good enough" I say while fidgeting.

"Natalie Rose Isles" I say as I stand to face her eye to eye "don't let anyone make you feel like you can succeed. I think that's great that your idol will be your coach. Yes, she will be your coach, because you're amazing and you are so much better than enough. So get out there, make me even more proud, impress the pants off those coaches, and I'll be here is you need anything" I say kissing her cheek and brushing her honey blonde locks away from her face.

"Thanks mom you're the greatest, I never needed dad because I always had you. You're the greatest mom ever, and I want you even more proud, so get ready were going to need some new soccer gear. I love you mom, thanks" she replies hugging me once more, before grabbing her forms and heading back to the field.

"I love you too baby girl" I say aloud, hoping not to embarrass her.

That Jane Rizzoli making my daughter that nervous could be a good thing. I know Natalie would do almost anything she could do to make Jane Rizzoli her coach. I would you look at her, she gorgeous, I've seen my daughter posters of her but she is more beautiful in person. She has amazing features; long strong legs, toned arms I presume since I can't see into her windbreaker. Her hair black, long and curly, I would love nothing more than to run my hands through. I wonder if she is single, what am I thinking, of course she's not single, and how can a person with such titles and beauty be single. In light of my mesmerizing of Coach Rizzoli, that someone had come sit next to me and say something.

"You're going to have to get in line" Amanda says.

"Excuse me, get in line for what" I say realizing its Amanda.

"For that" she points to the field and I follow her finger to its target. I realize she is points to Coach Rizzoli. I try to cover up my blush but she spots it immediately. "Don't worry about it; she has that effect on everyone, both men and woman. If I weren't married and straight, I would climb her like a tree" Amanda says while laughing.

"Oh God was I starring that hard, I couldn't help it, she's gorgeous. It wouldn't matter anyway, I'm pretty sure she dating a male model or actor right" I ask Amanda.

"Actually female model for two years but they broke up, Jane found out she was doing drugs because Jane was never home enough" Amanda says.

"Oh wow that must have been devastating" I say sounding a little sad.

"Yeah she was, but she just used soccer as her outlet, but there have been woman lately in and out of her life, just a warning" Amanda reassures me.

"I don't need a warning, I can't sleep with my daughter's coach, let alone her idol" I reply.

"Ok well just letting you know, I'll leave you be" Amanda says moving back to her original seat.

I continue watching Natalie's tryout; I can see she's nervous again. So when she looks over at me, I smile and give her a thumbs up. She waves and smiles while getting back on her feet. I can't help but watch Jane move around the field, I can't take my eyes off of her. I start to daydream about what it would be like to date her, would it just be physical, is she a wonderful person that I think she is? Being brought out of my daydream by a loud cheer, I notice the group of girls are being dismissed from the first day of tryouts. I see Natalie coming back over; I head down the bleachers and grab her bag.

"Hey baby girl, so feeling less nervous, now that the first day is over with, I knew you would do great" I say.

"Not even close, I'm more nervous now that I've caught Coach Rizzoli's attention. I partnered up with one of her seniors; Rachel; and she told Coach that I was a good choice. Coach Jane smiles and walks away while writing something down on her notepad. Mom I'm freaking out" she responds.

"Natalie that's a good thing, don't be nervous, I'm here for you, and you know that right?" I ask her.

"Yeah mom I do, thank you, I love you, now can we grab some subway before the meeting tonight. It starts at seven" I say rushing her to the car.

"Yeah sure, seems healthy enough, let's go, can't be late for the first meeting at your new school, how embarrassing that would be" I say as we get into the car.

We drive off, and drive down the street to the subway. We get inside and see that there's a long, I thinking oh lord, we're going to be late. 20 minutes later we are getting back into the car, and going back to the school. The time is now 7:10 and we are late, how could we be 10 minutes late?

"Mom chill out, its only 10 minutes, all we probably missed is introductions" Natalie says as we make our way to the athletic conference room.

"Ok your right but quickly, let's get inside there we are super late now" I say as we get to the door. I open and walk in right when Jane is in the middle of her introductions and we immediately make eye contact. I can't help but notice she stopped talking and I could hardly breathe myself. It felt like it was only the two of us in the room, only the nudge from my daughter brings me back to reality. Jane and I both try to hide our blushes and I take my seat with my daughter, while Jane restarts her introduction.

**OK so what do you think. Jane and Maura is up next, during and after the parents meeting. How will Natalie feel about this first meeting hmmmm? Any ideas?**


	5. Leg Band Tattoo

**Hey everyone, thanks for the reviews and comments you are all awesome and to my guest responders, you guys are so funny, thanks. Except one, the Liverpool fan... I guess it would be fair to let you know that Im a Manchester United fan for life lol but you can still read if you want lol. Hope your ready for the new chapter, there was a lot of speculation for Rizzles, hmmm will it be love at first sight? Who's to know? Enjoy the chapter and review. Oh and GLORY GLORY MAN UNITED(3x), AS THE RED GO MARCHING ON ON ON! :)**

**Jane's POV**

Frost and I finish discussing what we are going to discuss, actually what I'm going to discuss. After locking up we make our way to the conference room. I brought my note and flyers for the parents to go over and so we can discuss the up and coming spring season. I don't really like public speaking but I do it because my boss is making me.

"Come on Frost, switch places with me tonight, I'll so help you get laid tonight" I say pleading to Frost.

"Hahaha nice try Jane, but you know you have to do this, head coach. Plus you already owe me a night to get laid" Frost replies, shooting me down.

"Fine, I strongly dislike you right now, you suck" I respond.

"Love you too Jane, now get ready, parents are starting to trickle in" Frost says as he takes his seat next to mine.

It's about 12 minutes past 7 o'clock, and pretty much everyone is here so I get started on the introduction of the coaches. I get started with the assistant coaches and then introduce Frost. I'm about to introduce myself when, I see a beautiful woman walk into the conference room, with I guess is her daughter; Natalie from the first day of tryouts. I can't look away from her, we make eye contact and haven't stopped until Frost fake coughs and I see Natalie nudge her mom. We both try to hide our blushes but we both fail, she goes to take a seat and I resume my introductions.

"It's good to see some familiar faces, and for those who are new, I'm Jane Rizzoli and I'm the head soccer coach. This meeting is to introduce you to East Manchester soccer team and our plans for the upcoming season. As you know tryouts started today and will last until Friday, the Varsity and JV squad will be posted at school outside of the athletic office. After the Varsity squad has been decided, there will be an exhibition game to decided first string and second string positions." I say to begin things off with.

All the time I can't help but think of this woman that just came in late. I've seen her somewhere before, but I just can't put my finger on it. It was definitely in my past, because I would definitely remember her face if it was more recently. Maybe she was a model with Meghan or maybe during school. I try to push it to the back of my mind for now, l because I need to go over the plan. I focus back to the conversations, the rest of the coaches were introducing themselves, and its back to be.

"So now we've got introductions out of the way, let's discuss the upcoming season. We will be entering the Thanksgiving Fest Soccer tournament this year, we opted out of it last year, many parents and players weren't too trilled about that. If your daughter makes the varsity squad, the tournament is the Tuesday and Wednesday before Thanksgiving Day, so mark your calendars. As most of you know and for the new parents, our official season isn't till the spring, but we have training, exhibition games, and tournaments during the winter. It's for training during the offseason, but to benefit your daughters to receive the most exposure for college recruiters, those who want to play soccer in college. We will have on field practices three times a week and physical training once during the week, each practice will run from 4:30pm to 6:30pm sometimes till seven. Does anyone have any questions" I ask wrapping up my brief overview of the winter training season.

"Uh yeah how was London? You guys was gave us a scare the first match against France" Mark, one of the parents ask me.

"Mark really, I meant about this team or anything about the training sessions" I respond smiling at him.

He doesn't say anything, as I look around no one else has anything to say about the team. I just give up at let the questions pour in. "Before you all start asking me questions, I just want to say, yes principal Cavanaugh, I got the Jersey and Ball signed for the scholarship fund auction" I say because I saw we was about to mention it. Once I finish I'm immediately hounded with questions about the Olympics.

"So what happened in that first match? Did you feel like Japan was going to beat you again in the final? Hook up with any of the beach volleyball players this time? What about the next Olympics, you going for gold number four?" I was asked all these great questions, but then I heard one of the greatest questions I have ever been asked.

"How did it feel when they placed the gold medal on your neck for the third time in a row?" I know who had asked me that question, Natalie.

"Well actually it took me a minute to realize what was happening. After the initial shock, I felt extremely proud wear the gold around my neck for the third time. Because it was not just for me but for my country and for players like you Natalie; I felt like I showed the world that the USWNT was here to stay, now and in the future" I reply and I noticed she gasped when I said her name, which made me smile.

I can see and hear everyone clapping and cheering for my response. I look over and see Natalie talking to her mom with stars in her eyes. I see her mom adjust herself to hug her daughter and that's when I notice the Celtic leg band tattoo on her thigh. I wasn't looking up her dress or anything, just my line of sight ended up there. Like a soccer ball to the gut, the wind is knocked out of me. I realize that women, Natalie's mother is fucking Maura Isles. I wouldn't miss a tattoo that original for anything, I was very acquainted with that tattoo one long night after a party. I never forgot that night, I regretted how I left that morning ever since. Now here she is with her daughter, of course she has a daughter, probably married to a doctor or lawyer as well. While wallowing in myself pity, I realize Frost has taken over with the Q & A. Remembering to get him laid twice tonight; I start to pack up along with all the other parents and staff.

"How do you know my name" Natalie says.

I didn't realize she had walked up to me, since my head was down, gathering all my stuff. "I make a note to remember all my players, even the new ones" I reply with a smile. "Hi I'm Ja- I don't get to finish my introduction to Natalie because I'm cut off my Maura.

"She knows exactly who you are Ms. Rizzoli, you are her idol" I can see Natalie's uneasy face, when her mom says that comment.

"Hey Mau, hello Mrs." I catch myself and pretend I don't know who she is.

"Hello Ms. Rizzoli, it's very nice to meet you, I'm Maura Isles and this as you know is Natalie" she says.

"Please Jane, and when you make the team Coach Rizzoli or Rizz" I say shaking both of their hands. Taking hold of Maura's hand brought me back to that amazing night.

**_FLASHBACK_**

_We're back in Maura's dorm room, and we both had a little to drink but we knew exactly what was happening. I begin to kiss Maura, pressing her body up against her door. I push my tongue into her mouth and she moans in response, moving her hands through my crazy hair. I start to lower my mouth to her neck, nibbling a little and kissing it right after. I can't move this slowly anymore so I start to lift her Harvard embroidered sweater over her head, seeing she only has a red lace bra encasing her amazing rack. She takes the hint, and starts to remove my polo rugby long sleeve off along with my wife beater, leaving me in my blue sports bra. I kiss lower, moving my face between the valley of her breast, loving the feeling and taste. I know she is too because I can hear her moan. I unzipped her skirt and let it fall to her feet; I notice her leg band tattoo again and take my hand between her legs. "Fuck Maura you are dripping, I want you so bad baby" I say coming back up to kiss her. "Jane I can't wait any longer, please I need you, please fuck me" She responds breathing heavier._

_I can't hold back any longer, I remove her bra and immediately take one of her beaded nipples in my mouth. I can't believe how amazing she feels in my mouth, and I can hear her breathing faster. I move to the other nipple and give it the same attention as the first. "Maura, bed, let's move to the bed. I want you to be able to be comfortable when I fuck you senseless" I say just before ripping her red lace panties off her and move to the bed. "Jane fuck me please, FUCK ME" she says as she lies down on her bed, and I climb on top of her. "Maura hold on to me" I say, she immediately grabs my strong arms, one hand holding onto my arm that has an arm band tattoo similar to her leg band. I move my left hand to her center, and I almost cum from the feeling of her soaking wet pussy. I push two fingers inside her and she arches her back, from the pleasure. I pull out and push back inside with a little more force and she lets out a little scream. Her scream is what pushes me to the brink, I now have three fingers ramming into Maura, all the way to my knuckles. I know she's at the edge because her back is arched, eyes shut tight, and she is panting saying my name "J-Jane oh God Jannee." I then lean over to kiss her once and move to her ear and say "Cum for me Maura, cum all over my hand" I say in the most gravely, raspy voice. Next thing I witness is Maura withering, her toned stomach rippling and her screaming "J-Jaaaaannnnna Fuck Jane, Oh God Jannnneeee" is was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen._

"Jane, Coach" I hear Maura and Natalie say, bringing me out of a very good memory. Then I remember I still have Maura's hand, and immediately release her hand "Oh sorry" I say hiding my blush. She smiles and tells me that they have to get home because Natalie has homework. "Ok well it was nice meeting you Mrs. Isles and I will see you" pointing to Natalie "tomorrow at tryouts." They both agree shaking their heads and say goodnight. I leave to meet Frost back at his office, it's going to be a long night and I'm going to need a drink. I walk into the athletic office to see Frost packing up his stuff, "Frost we have a problem" I say seeing his face full of confusion.

**Yay! Jane realizes its Maura, be honest who thought I was going to go this direction, if so then you are amazing. Let me know what you think, let me know if you guessed right or wrong about the direction the story has taken. Up next Maura figures out its Jane, what will be her reaction hmmm? Review please and thank you. :)**


	6. Nat Pack

**Thanks everyone for the reviews, you guysare keeping me going. I have a hard time with procrastiation and or I havea soccer game with 1 of 4 soccer teams im on. Your reviews make me want to keep hammering new chapters out, so thanks. This chapter is a filler, its catchingus up with Natalie and how her week of trouts is coming along. Enjoy.**

Natalie POV

So tryouts have been going great so far it's now the fourth day of tryouts. After the parents meeting with the coaches and parents, I'm not as nervous as before. I still get a little shaky when she walks over to where I practicing at. She's so cool though, she joins us when we scrimmage, giving us small pointers to improve. I really want to make Varsity and to be coached by none other than Jane Rizzoli. During the second and third days of tryouts, we would scrimmage the last 40 minutes of the day; giving coaches and idea of how we play in game situations. The past three days, we mainly worked on skills and smaller grid exercises; today we were told that we will be focused more on individualism and preferred positions. Since we only have 6 returning players and they are seniors, one being a goalie; there are six field possible first string spots open. Seeing as I can play winger; which is usually outside midfield and I also play left striker, I would like to think I have a higher chance at a spot.

I've gotten really close with Rachel and another sophomore trying out; Cindy. Cindy is in three of my classes, but I didn't realize she was trying out till she asked be about it in class. I guess I was so focused on making the team that I didn't realize she is trying out for center midfield. We've been in several exercise groups but I didn't realize it was her. So me and her have been working out together, working through skills and training guides we got from Coach Frost. Cindy and I hope we both make first string, she thinks I might take the left striker spot and she would get the second center mid position. We sort of have been mapping out what up for grabs, with the seniors in there spots. So the seniors have the: goalie, center striker, right winger, center midfield and two defender positions taken. If you go off the chart we put together and add that position formation Coach Jane uses; which is 1-4-4-2; then we should be fine getting a first string spot.

After the group warm up jog and stretching, we are broken up into groups, via our preferred positions. Each group taking a different part of the field, goalies obviously to the goal posts and everyone else grabs their own space. We are asked if we have different positions we like or what to tryout, only about 40 girls raise their hands, I think oh great this should be fun. So defenders head with their coach for the day, as well as the striker with their coach. I stay with the midfield and wingers group. We start working on drills, simple short and long distance passing. Not to toot my own horn but I pretty much exceled passed everyone, except the seniors and Cindy; we were pretty much together. They made me look good and as I did for them, filling sort of sorry for the other girls but not that much. I'm not a cocky person, for one my mom thinks it's unbecoming, but I don't really care to be. I know how good I am because I work hard, but if people what to boost me up, go for it. Having just kicked my 11th ball about 60 yards to Cindy on the other side of the field, I hear someone say "Someone has back skills, but can you shoot?"

"Oh uh hey Coach Rizzoli, I wasn't trying to show off, I was just- I'm sorry" I say looking down at my feet.

"Hey" comes closer and puts her hand on my shoulder and kneels down "Hey Nat Pack don't ever put yourself down. I didn't think you were showing off, I just think you should put talents to better use, maybe at striker" Coach Rizzoli says to me.

"Nat Pack?" I ask her.

"Hahaha yeah just came up with it just now, after watching you kick the ball without even trying hard. You "pack" a mean punch kid, yeah cheesy I know but I get to be, I'm the coach. Now get over to the strikers and let me see what you do with a goal in front of you" Coach Jane says after shooing me away from my current group.

"Yeah it is cheesy but I like it, Nat Pack nice ring to it, thanks coach" I reply while jogging over to the group of girls taking shots on the empty net. I can hear Cindy yelling "Told you so." I just smile and secretly flip her the bird, she just laugh and gives me one back. Once I get to the group, I go back to serious mode, ever though Coach Rizzoli has given me a nickname, I haven't made the team yet. On the field the coaches have set cones out on the field one at the penalty spot, the 18 yard line and a line of cones closing off anything after the 30 yard line. Seeing as how I can easily kick 60 the ball sixty yards, the coaches want to see how I do with a target. So everyone has their own ball around each cone, there is about 15 girls now including myself trying out this position. One at a time we begin to take our shots, I'm about 11th in line so I can scope of the competition, there is some stiff competition and some not even close competition. It's my turn up I walk up to the penalty shot, line up my shot kicking with my left foot and place the ball into the bottom right corner. My shot from the 18 also goes in top right, but I miss my 27 yard shot, hitting the top left corner of the post. I felt like my chance of becoming a striker slip away just from that miss.

"Nat Pack that was a great shot" I hear Cindy and Rachel say. I lift my head at my apparent new nickname and give a small smile. It grows a little bigger when I see Coach Jane winking and giving me a thumbs up, I feel a little better. Since my mom couldn't be here because she got a 911 call, having my friends and Coach giving me the thumbs up, boosts me up a little. I continue taking shots making the majority of them, just narrowly missing a few here and there. Getting into a groove of making my shots, Coach Frost throws the goalies in the goal, so both strikers and goalies have a target to focus with. Starting with penalties, crosses and set plays, I think I did pretty well. I have because I can see Coach Frost and Coach Rizzoli looking at me every time I see them.

"Hey Nat Pack, looking good sophomore, keep it up" Lizzy and Rocky aka Raquel say walking back from taking their shots.

"Wow thanks Rocky, thanks Lizzy" I reply completely stunned that the seniors were praising me.

I think to myself, this day has got to be the best day ever, well at least until the rosters come out. We ended practice with a shootout between the six seniors, and six players from each freshman and sophomore classes. The seniors won, by two goals, I was picked for the sophomore team, we finished second and freshman finished last. Neither the coaches nor anyone trying out realized we don't have any juniors trying out, that only makes Coach Jane happier with having a young team. We all had to bow down to the seniors as part of the wager, after that was over; we leave the field following the team cheer.

I see my mom walking up to the field, and I smile to her letting her know I had a good day. "Hey mom, how was work, did you save lives today" I ask her excitedly.

"Hello to you too baby girl, work was work and yes I did get to save some live. You seem so excited are you ok sweetie" My mom asks me.

"Mom I'm fine, it's just been a great day, I got to show off my individual talent and I got praised by two senior players" I reply smiling.

"That's great to hear Natalie, I'm glad to see you so excited for soccer again" I hear her say with a bit of a sad undertone.

"Yeah I am mom, thank you for transferring me here, I love it here and I love you" I say giving my mom a big huge.

"Anything for you baby girl, I love you too, ok let's get out of here; I'm starving" she says leading me off the field to our car. We get in the car and head home.

**What did you think, does she have a chance to make the team? hmmmm? Next chapter Maura's figures something out? I wonder what. Review please and thank you.**


	7. Who is J Rizzoli

**Yay Natalie, shes fitting in just fine, and already has a nickname. I got so bumped that I finished the last chapter so fast I decided to crank out this one aswell. Its a bit longer but trust me, you'll like it. Maura's POV time yay everyone loves that. Natalie's tryouts are going well, lets see how Maura fares? Enjoy the new chapter, idk when the next chapter will be up, I have games tmrw and have to coach, but sooner rather than later I promise. Enjoy :)**

**Maura POV**

Natalie and I get home, I start making dinner while she does her homework. I decide to make a simple dinner, penne pasta with tomato sauce and a garden salad. Knowing Nat will need some carbs to burn, I decided pasta would be a good choice, and a salad to add some green to our diets. Nat comes down after finishing her homework; she helps me set up in the living room. I thought it would be fun to sit on the couch and watch some movie Natalie picked on Netflix. Shortly after Natalie set the coffee table, I brought two bowls full of penne and Nat grabs the salad bowl. I grab vitamin water for her and a glass of wine for me as out refreshments for the evening. We immediately dig end and start talking about our day. I started, catching her up on the latest ER drama, and how my patients keep asking me out on dates. She about the 911 I received keeping me from her tryouts, I tell her there was a bad house fire. Avoiding the gruesome parts over dinner, I told her that no one had died just serve burns.

To change the subject, I ask her about her exciting day of tryouts. She was so excited, she didn't know where to begin, and I told her just start from the beginning. Natalie calms down and tells me everything from finding out that her friend Cindy is also trying out for the team, and she didn't even know. I know my daughter is pretty smart, but if she's completely focused on something, she shuts out everything else out. She then goes on to how she was so amazing practicing as a midfield and winger that Coach Rizzoli moved her to practice with the strikers. At first she wasn't on her A game, and how she thought that she lost her only chance. Natalie is her biggest critic, so she immediately assumes the worst, but somehow she got her friends and even Coach Rizzoli to cheer her up. Natalie brightened up when she started talking about Coach Rizzoli and how she told her to never doubt herself, apparently my daughter has a nickname already; Nat Pack. I told her I thought it was interesting but that it fit perfectly, but she said only her teammates and coaches can call her that. So as we continue catching up, we finish dinner and start our movie; Easy A.

It was about 9:50pm and the movie had ended. Natalie is a little sluggish so I tell her I have clean up, and tell her to head to bed. I kiss her goodnight, and she heads up to her room for bed. After putting everything into the dishwasher, I refill my glass with wine, and head to my bedroom. I take a quick shower, while still in a towel; I walk into my closet to grab some pajamas. I grab a pair of silk ones from the top self; I notice one of my Harvard yearbooks, so I grab that also. I wasn't in the yearbook club, but one of my roommates was, so I got them for free. I noticed the year on the cover says 1995; it was from my sophomore year at Harvard. 1995 would make it pre ex-husband Greg; I don't even remember my sophomore year that much. I finish getting ready for bed, get under the cover with my yearbook on my lap and wine on the side table.

I open the book and start looking through it, curious enough; I turn to look for my picture. I haven't changed that much when I look at the picture. I still sort of have the same hair style, just a little darker honey blonde now, even bigger breast but not that much of a difference. I keep looking through finding my friends, past roommates, colleagues and even Greg. Many people had written in my book, saying simple things like: have a nice summer, thanks for letting me copy your notes, nice rack. I saw several of those comments; unfortunately I still get them now. Then I see a comment I don't remember ever seeing before.

_I had an amazing time with you Maura, Love J. Rizzoli._

Reading the comment over and over, I still can't remember who this person is or anything relating. I try to find a J. Rizzoli in the yearbook but I can't find one, only a John Riggs is the closest thing I can find. It's starting to bother me, maybe they thought this yearbook was my roommates, no cant be, because they used my name. I try to remember anything significant during my sophomore year that would standout to me. Only thing that comes to mind is a basketball game where Harvard beat BCU as the underdog in the round of Sweet Sixteen of March Madness. There was campus wide partying everywhere, me and my roommate Rebecca went to a couple parties to celebrate. I wasn't much for partying but Rebecca forced me to go with her, telling me to experience college a little. I begin to reminisce about that night, maybe I can find out about J. Rizzoli.

**FLASHBACK**

_So Rebecca and I head to a party across from our dorm building, there were a couple house parties happening, celebrating the upset win. We get there and immediately are welcomed inside; we are lead to the drink area and got a couple of beers. I wanted wine or martini but unfortunately there was only beer and hard liquor, I decided on the beer. We headed back into the crowd there was music playing so we decided to dance a little. As soon as we go on the floor, we were immediately swarmed by huge smelly and incredibly drunk frag guys. They got really handsy, and I had had enough, so I started to leave but was pulled back._

_ "Hey baby where you going, we just got out here" one of the drunken frat guys says pulling me back to him._

_"Get off me, let me go" I say trying to get away from him. Of course being a frat guy, he was stronger than me, so he pulls me back in trying to kiss me. I slap him to try to get away again; of course that only makes him angry. I then see he is about to hit me back, a strong hand grabs his arm and punch him dead in nose; you can hear the bone breaking on impact. I look up and see this beautiful young woman probably around my age, holding her hand after hitting that guy. She says "Don't ever think about putting your hand on a beautiful woman like this. Hope you remember that nose job the next time you try to put your hands on another woman" after punching that guy. I make eye contact with her and I almost buckle from the sight. She is wearing a long sleeve rugby polo hugging her body, showing the muscles in her arms and abs. Her hair is black, long and curly, falling around her shoulders and down her back. I completely forget about the party, nothing else exists but us two in this room. Her eyes are a dark brown and intense, her face is amazing, she's a mix between handsome and beautiful. _

_"Maura are you alright" I'm brought of my daydream by Rebecca._

_"Yes, Rebecca I'm fine, I'm ok, you should be thanking-"I say as I point to the beautiful woman that helped me get away from that jerk, but she was nowhere in sight. I then catch the last of her shirt and hair leaving the party. I pull Rebecca with me and we make our way out of the party to catch that woman. "Hey, excuse me, please wait" I say to grab the fleeting woman's attention, I catch up to her and she turns around._

_"Hey, sorry about that, I didn't mean to make you leave your party, I'm sorry" she says turning to me and Rebecca._

_"No please, thank you, you saved me from that jerk, I didn't want to be there anyway, I'm Maura Isles" I say finally greeting my hero._

_"Hi I'm Jane" she says sticking out her hand for me to shake._

_I instead lean in to kiss her, "and I'm Rebecca" I hear Rebecca say, breaking our kiss._

_"Sorry, this is my friend Rebecca" "Hi Jane thanks for saving Maura from that guy" she says shaking Jane's hand_

_"Ok so Maura you seem like you're in capable hands to get back to the dorm, I'm going to go back to the party, have fun" I hear Rebecca say as she makes her way back to the house party._

_With Rebecca gone, I'm left with a surprised looking Jane. I ask her if there is something wrong, she shakes her head no and we start walking to my dorm building. I don't want to go up yet, so I suggest that we sit on the bench just outside the doors. We start talking about college, well mainly I was talking. Jane was just sitting there watching me, I caught her a couple times looking at my lips and back up again to my eyes. We talk for two hours about the future, sports, but nothing too personal about her life, just about my life mainly or college. She looked at her watch and saw that it was getting late, so we make our way to my dorm doors. Jane walks me to the elevator and I push the up button, and wait for the elevator to arrive. I thinking to myself "I wish she would just kiss me" well I thought I said it to myself but I didn't, because the next thing I know I'm pushed up against the nearest wall and Jane is kissing me. Did I say kiss I mean completely consuming me, she pushes her tongue into my mouth and I readily accept it. Just as things are about to heat up even more, the dinging of the elevators arrival brings us to separate._

_"Goodnight Maura" Jane says catching her breath before kissing me one last time._

_"Mmmm goodnight Jane" I say sounding a little disappointed, but I still get on the elevator and watch Jane as the door closes. I'm in the elevator frustrated as hell that Jane isn't with me right now. I've kissed other woman before back in my boarding school in France, but never had sex. I was really hoping I would with Jane, I'm not a virgin but damn I really wanted Jane's strong body against mine on my bed. Another ding lets me know that I'm on my floor, just when the door opens I see Jane waiting against the wall. _

_"Jane" I say trying not to sound excited. _

_"Ms. Isles" Jane says in a bit of a raspy voice.  
_

I snap out of my memory when I realize I've heard my name being said like that recently. All of a sudden it dawns on me, Jane is J. Rizzoli, but it couldn't possibly be my daughter's future soccer coach. There's no way that could be possible, just coincidence. I then put some clues together, Coach Rizzoli and I are the same age and Jane and I were the same age back in college. They have the same black unruly hair and deep brown eyes, but that's common in many Italian families. I remember Jane having an arm band tattoo on her right arm, similar to my leg band except in Italian instead of Irish. I curse softy, because I haven't seen Coach Rizzoli's bare arm, but I bet I would love it. Cursing at myself again for getting off topic, immediately go to my daughter's room, I see that she is dead asleep. So I sneak in and look at the posters of Jane Rizzoli on her walls, but the angles of the shots aren't showing her right arm. I leave Natalie's room and back to mine and turn on my laptop. I open the ridiculous Google site and type in "Jane Rizzoli Arm tattoo" in the search box and wait for the results. I take a sip of my wine before gazing back at my laptop for the results; I immediately started to choke on my wine.

"Jane Rizzoli is Jane aka J. Rizzoli aka Coach Rizzoli, the first woman I've ever slept with and fell for" I scream a little inside and immediately start to panic. Does she remember who I am? Why did she leave me alone that night? Did she just want sex? What about Natalie? All these questions were running through my mind and it was starting to frustrate me. I decided to find the answers to my questions after tryouts are over, I don't want to bring Natalie into this. I go to bed with a heavy heart, can't decide between crying and being angry. "I'll get closure very soon Jane Rizzoli" was the last thought I had before going to sleep.

**So what did you think about this chapter. Now both Maura and Jane know about each other, but they don't know that the other one knows yet. There will be questions asked and answers given for sure dont worry. Let me know if you guessed how they met, I'll put a shout out before the next chapter, if you were close or on the money. Review please and thank you. You guys are awesome. :)**


	8. 2 Offices

**Oh man you guys are great, I got so many reviews, everyone waiting for Maura and Jane's first interaction now that they know about each other. I hope I wrote close to what you were looking for (fingers crossed). I skipped the tryouts, per request from many reviewers, so I skipped ahead but I do have the end of tryouts in this chapter. Oh and to my guest reviews, leave your name so I can give you shout outs, you guys are so funny. Thanks again and I hope you like and keep reading. I think we're up to 100 followers, that is so awesome, thank you so much everyone. Enjoy. :)**

**Jane's POV**

It the last day of tryouts, but the coaches and I have pretty much picked the girls we want on the team. To be fair we give each girl the entire week to show us what they got. I decided for the final day of tryouts, to have head to head competitions, for defense and offense. Once the competitions were done, we put together small sided goals for mini tournaments, to showcase their foot skills. The tournament went pretty well as planned so we ended the playing a giant scrimmage with quick rotations of the players. The players that I've have chosen all preformed as well as I expected, I'm just ready to get the rosters together but first I have to end today's final tryout.

"Alright ladies let's bring it in, time to go home but first I want to say something. Today is the last day of tryouts, the coaches and I have some decisions to make for the new season. Unfortunately you ladies aren't going to make our decisions easy. As you know there are 60 girls trying out and we can only take 40, meaning 20 of you ladies won't make the squad this season. Please don't let that discourage from playing soccer and trying out next year, if not with us then with another team. I will post both JV and Varsity squads on the athletic bulletin board, outside of the main gym. Those of you who make the varsity squad, the exhibition game has been moved to Thursday of next week instead of this Saturday. My door is always open if you want to chat, get some tips, work on school stuff, or just want to chill with a nobody like myself; please come through. My new office is in the athletic department, across from the trainers' office; so come by. Alright let's bring it in ladies, Eagles on three; one, two, three, Eagles!"

After the cheer we dismiss the girls for the evening. I tried spotting Natalie to see if I can talk to Maura. I've been sort of avoiding her for the past week, after finding out that she was in fact the same Maura from college. I went out with Frost that same night, and he couldn't believe what I was telling him. I was telling him about that night, and he remembered me never shutting up about a "Maura" for the rest of college. I told him that I fell for her that night, and how I regretted how I just left her that morning, ever since. Seeing Maura Isles again after so many years, and she still manages to give me butterflies. Coming out of my day dream, I over hear Natalie talking about getting a ride with Rachel. I'm kind of bummed because I wanted to see Maura, and apologize, maybe another day. I shake it off, grab my equipment, and head to Frost's office. Tonight we crack down and form the JV and Varsity squads; from 60 girls.

"Yo Frost, did you order that pizza yet" I ask walking into his office.

"Yeah Rizzoli just got off the phone with them actually, one large pepperoni with extra cheese coming in 15 minutes" he replies sitting at a large table with all the girls pictures and names.

"Sweet" I say taking a seat next to him at the large tables, full of pictures. We get start working on who we want for our varsity squad, leaving the other 40 for the JV coaches to choose from. Yeah we get first dips on the talent, perks of being Varsity head and assistant coach. About 15 minutes later we've come up with the 20 girls went want on the Varsity squad. It takes only five minutes for us to figure out our possible starting 11 for the exhibition next Tuesday. The Varsity squad possible first stringers are: Cindy (CMD), Mariah (CMD), Rachel (LD), Laura (RD), Lizzy (LW), Sarah (RW), Susan (RCD), Sammy (LCD), Lauren (G), Raquel (RS), and Natalie (LS). Frost and I are pretty happy with our choices for first string.

The pizza is just arriving and I can't wait to dig in, I grab some cash from my wallet telling Frost "I got this one." I bring the pizza over to the table, and grab me and Frost a slice, placing the pizza on paper plates.

"You know what we're missing, soda" I say to Frost, getting up to go to the vending machine down the hall.

"Hey, yeah your right, could you get me a coke" Frost asks.

"Yeah sure, be right back" I reply leaving the office to go to the vending machine.

Im walking down and stop at the vending machine to get two cokes. I grab them and decide to make a quick pit stop to my office to get some notes to send to the athletic director. I walk into my office, and there standing in my office is Maura Isles.

**Maura + Jane**

"Oh shi- I mean hello Maur, I mean Ms. Isles. How can I help you" I say stuttering almost dropping the sodas from my hand.

"Hello Coach Rizzoli or should I say" Maura moves over to lift Jane's sleeve and spots the tattoo "J. Rizzoli" Maura says sounding upset.

"Maura I can ex-"****SMACK****

"You knew this whole time it was me, and you didn't say anything" Maura says after slapping Jane's face. "How could you do that to me Jane, after all these years, you could have said something?" Maura says while tearing up.

"What the fu- Maura please let me explain. I didn't figure things out until Monday. Yes, I was avoiding you, because I didn't know what to say or do." Jane says while rubbing her face.

"How about I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sleep with you and leave. Jane you made me feel used. We had an amazing night, and I wake up the next day to find you gone. I felt so used and unwanted, and you didn't even leave a note." Maura says even more upset.

"Maura I stayed till the morning, but I had to rush out of there. That frat douche had called the police, and they had found out where I was, my friend came and got me. I didn't want to leave you Maura; I really liked you, even after one night together. The only thing I could think of was to write in your yearbook, with my last name since you already knew my first name. I've regretted that morning ever since, I thought of trying to find you again, but I was afraid." Jane says also starting to tear up.

"Jane I felt the same way about you too. Damn it, I was planning on coming here and giving you a piece of my mind. I was so hurt Jane, you we're the first women I had ever slept with. I tried to move on with other women, but they never compared to you. I got so down on myself; I decided to finally go out with a guy who was asking me out for the longest time. We married after college. Damn it Jane I fell for you and you just left me to myself." Maura says sitting down in one of the chairs hugging herself.

"Fuck Maura I'm so sorry, I didn't know what to do, and I couldn't go to jail because I had tryouts. You were my first time with a woman as well, and it was unbelievable. I fell for you too, after the first time you kissed me. I wanted to stay and see you wake up in my arms in the morning. I had to go, because I had US Women's Soccer tryouts for the 1996 Olympics. I made the team and never looked back, but I never forgot you Maura, ever. I knew we had this connection. I went back to Harvard the following semester to find you, but when I did, I saw you with a guy. I grew angry for thinking you actually liked me, so from then I decided not to do relationships and focus only on soccer." Jane says with tears down her face.

All the time Jane is explaining, Maura is crying, losing all the anger she had for Jane. Jane notices and moves to wipe away the tears from Maura's face. Maura allows her to wipe her face, but then realizes another thing.

"17 years Jane, it's been 17 years since we've seen each other but you are everywhere. Your in the news, on the internet, you play professional soccer for Boston. I must have blocked you out of my memory; it caused me so much pain to remember you. You could have said something to me when you found out, wait; how did you figure out it was me?" Maura asks Jane.

Jane takes the question as a challenge, being the strong and bold Italian she is, accepts the challenge. Jane moves towards Maura a little closer, bends down closer to Maura's ear to whisper something.

"I happen to see this" Jane moves her hand between Maura's thighs and rubs her thigh band tattoo "at the parents meeting. I find you even sexier knowing you still have it" Jane says while moving her hand further and further under Maura's dress.

"J-Jane" is all Maura can say as Jane moves her hand further south to Maura's center. Jane's hand makes its way to Maura's center and finds her panties are already wet.

"I see I still have that effect on you Maura, you are so wet already. When was the last time you got this wet, spring semester of 1995?" Jane asks with a wicked grin on her face.

Maura gasped and immediately slaps Jane again, and pushes her away from her, "How dare you" Maura says.

Jane instantly grows hungry for Maura, so she stands up and pushes Maura up against her open office door. She starts to kiss her, like it would be the last time. Maura pulls away and slaps her again. Jane has enough of the slapping, she grabs Maura's hands and pins them over her head, and speaks in a low raspy voice.

"Maura I'm going to need you to stop slapping me, and let me just fuck you" Jane says almost in a growl.

"God Jane I miss you so bad, but I'm still hurt now that I'm seeing you again. All these buried feeling are coming back at once " Maura tells Jane.

"Maura I understand that but let me start to make up for it now" Jane says before starting to kiss Maura's neck. Jane moves her hands to cup Maura's breast, she grasps them as best she can and squeezes them "God Jane" "I know Maura, and trust me I never forgot these" Jane says as she takes her mouth to the top of Maura's breast. Maura's is starting to push her hips into Jane's and grinds against her, while Jane is kissing and licking her breasts. Before anything gets any farther, Frost walks into Jane's office.

"Jane where the hell is my soda, becau-"Frost doesn't finish because of what he walks in on.

"Oh shit Frost, oh uh sorry about the cokes, uh this is us this is Maur, Ms. Isles" Jane tries to say, completely separating from Maura.

"Yeah uh hello, Barry Frost, assistant Varsity coach, nice to finally meet you" Frost says as he extends his hand for Maura to shake.

"Mm hello I'm Maura Isles, nice to meet you too, what do you mean by finally" Maura asks returning the handshake.

"Oh just that Jane hasn't stopped talking about you for the past week, you and your daughter Natalie" Frost says smiling at Jane.

"Oh God Natalie, oh no, Jane you're going to be her coach, oh God I can't be here. We can't do this Jane" Maura says fixing her dress and grabbing her belongings.

"Maura what do you mean? What are you saying? What can't we do? Maura please don't go, let's talk about this" Jane tries pleading with Maura.

"Jane I can't see my daughter's coach and idol, that would destroy her, what would she think? I'm sorry I have to go, nice meeting you Barry." Maura says while rushing out of the office.

"Maura wait, please" Jane tries, but Maura is already out of the building.

Jane just stands there, looking broken. Frost doesn't know what to say, he just makes Jane sit. He goes to pack up their stuff and places the pizza in his fridge, and goes back to get Jane. He gets her to move on her own, but it's more like a zombie than anything else.

"It's going to be ok Jane, you'll get her back" Frost says trying to comfort Jane.

"She's gone again Frost, and once again I can't do anything about it" Jane says getting into Frost's car, heading to her condo.

**What did you think, did I do it justice, should I tweak it a certain way. I didn't want it to be too difficult for them to be able to fix their problem. I'm not a major fan of drama so I don't tend to write a lot of it. Please let me know what you think. I will be traveling, so I don't know when the next chapter will be up, hopefully I cant get another chapter posted asap. Review or comment, thanks. :)**


	9. Coffee Cart

**Ok after days to consider my decision, I have decided to continue writing this story. I recieved so much love and feedback, that told me to keep writing, so I going to continue. Thank you for all the support it really helped me think about somethings. I did decide to fix the timeline, just for future readers, so I dont get the same comments about how its out of wack. So on ward to new chapters, yay. Like so many of my awesome followers said, if you dont have something nice to say dont say it, more or less. This is an AU! story so the characters WONT! be like the books and tv show we love. There are plenty of stories were other writers are writing the detective/ medical examianer storyline, this isnt one of them. If you dont like the story, dont read it. Now thats out of the way, really arsenal why? lol, well as long as we dont have any Man City fans, because this just wont work out well, and I pick Real Madrid over Barcelona ANY DAY OF THE WEEK!**

**So we pick back up the day after the office scene on Friday. I dont know whats going to happen or when Rizzles will happen MUHAHAAHAHAHAH! Enjoy the new chapter everyone, im glad to be continuing this story.**

**Jane's POV**

**Saturday  
**

I can think only of one time, that I felt like this. The feeling like I've been punched in the stomach and stepped on; this feeling has been caused twice by only one woman, Maura Isles. When Frost dropped me off at home, I didn't feel like doing anything, so I just went to the kitchen to get a drink. Today is just a horrible reminder of what happened on Friday. I know Maura felt that spark we felt when we first meet, why couldn't we be together. Fate brought us together, why was she fighting us. All that thinking just made my head hurt; I just didn't want to feel anything, so I decided to drink myself numb. So glad that my liquor cabinet was stocked from the last party here, cause my car is in the school garage. I decided to pop in some game footage, but inevitably I just passed out from all the alcohol.

**Sunday**

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing on the table, luckily I passed out on the couch, and I reached out to grab it. It was Jack, my agent and manager calling. I really didn't want to answer it, but I didn't want to be rude, seeing as I've missed six of his calls already.

"Hey Jack, what's up" I say, trying to hide the fact that I just woke up.

"Finally she answers the phone, morning sunshine" Jack replies with a hint of sarcasm.

"Hahaha Jack, what do you want, I don't have any meetings do I, because I'm not feeling up to meeting anyone right now" I say.

"Well I can just tell the sick kids at the hospital, that Jane Rizzoli doesn't want to meet them" he says.

Just as he said that, I remember that I have a hospital visit for the kids who are recovering from cancer and leukemia. "Jerk, ok I will be there, but only because I love kids, it's at Boston Central at 2:00pm right?" I ask to make sure.

"Yes it's at Boston Central at 2:00pm, I'll bring the jerseys and balls for you to sign and whatever, see you soon, bye" He ends the call.

Ok, time to sober up, can't go meeting sick kids with alcohol on my breath. I get off the couch and place the half empty bottle of whiskey back in the cabinet, and head to my room to shower. I get out after about 15 minutes in the shower and head to my closet to pick out some clothes. Since I'm representing my country and team, I decide to put on a Ralph Lauren Olympic Polo with USA on the back, and put on my team warm up jacket. I decide on some blue jeans, and my new indoor Adidas shoes, there actually quite comfy. Remembering that my Audi is at school, I check the weather and its showing 72 degrees outside, I decide to take my bike. I only take my bike out for three reasons: it's a nice day outside, I'm in the offseason for soccer, and or if I get drunk and don't drive my car home. Amazingly today happens to qualify under all three reasons, sort of. I take the elevator down to the secure garage, and hop on my bike, to head to Boston Central Hospital.

I get closer to the hospital, I'm about 2 blocks away and I can see paparazzi outside, I don't know if there here for me or not so I turn and go around to the other side. I get to the other garage on the south side and park my bike on the first level, just in case. I make my way to reception and ask how to get to the 176 Ward. The 176 Ward is for children going into the stages of recovery from surgery or treatment. I've always wanted to give back to the community anyway I can, visiting sick kids is a treat for me. I take the nearby elevators to the fifth floor, and I spot Jack waiting outside the Ward doors.

"Hey Jack" I say as I walk over to him "You got the jersey and balls for me to sign really quickly" I ask.

"Hey Rizzoli, of course I got the goods, I think this is a really cool gig" he say while I'm signing the balls and jerseys.

"Jack it's not a gig, I love to do this, not for the money or publicity, but to see the smiles on those kids faces" I respond sounding proud.

"Ok, well I'm glad to hear that, so you ready to go in" he ask about to open the door.

"Uh yeah, I just have one more jersey to sign, ok let's go" I say giving him the autograph goodies, and walking through the doors.

I try to sneak in to the room, it's already crowded with parents, doctors and camera men; but I'm immediately spotted by one little girl about 7 years old. She screams my name and in an instant. Cameras go off and I'm immediately shaking hands. I make my way over to the 12 kids sort of grouped together on beds and chairs. I go stand behind the group and we take a huge group photo, its takes a while because all the parents want their own pictures of the group as well. I then move to the front, Jack brings me a chair and I sit and talk with the kids. They ask me all types of questions about soccer, my childhood, what type of superpowers would I want, my favorite cartoon and if they could get a hug. I'm a huge sucker for hugs; I may have given out about 4 hugs each already. I ask Jack to give me the goodie bag, and their eyes light up when they see the autographed balls and jerseys. So of course more hugs accompany the gifts, I then sit with each kid individually to take pictures for the parents.

After the individual pictures were taken, one of the girl named Hannah ask me "Jane do you want to watch a movie with us."

I smile and say "I would love to, but let me go to the bathroom before we start the movie, I'll be right back."

I leave the ward and go to the reception desk on this floor, to ask where I could get some coffee. Man I really needed some coffee, or else Im going to fall asleep during the movie. I was told by one of the nurses that the coffee cart was down the hall and to the left. After taking a pit stop to the restroom, I head to the coffee cart. I get closer to the cart and here a familiar voice, voice of an angel. I then see where the voice is coming from, its Maura and she are talking to the cart worker, and I don't know what to do so I just get in line. I watch her leave to go sit a one of the empty tables. I grab my coffee and walk up to her table.

"So I guess its Dr. Isles now" I say in a raspy voice. She whips around and almost drops her coffee; she looked shocked and confused to see me standing here.

"J-Jane what are you doing here, how did you find where I worked?" Maura asked still confused.

"I'm not stalking you or anything, I just came to grab some coffee, and I just happen to see you. Honestly, I'm here visiting some of the recovering kids in Ward 176. Maura I wanted to ap-

"Jane stop, uh follow me please" Maura says leading me to an on call room. "Jane I'm sorry but I can't do this with you."

"Maura, I just wanted to apologize for Friday evening, I just got overwhelmed, and I'm sorry. I can't deny the connection I feel with you, didn't you feel it too" I ask her, stepping a little closer to her.

"Jane please stop" I can see she is fighting her feelings "I have Natalie to think about, I can't be involved with her coach" she says taking a step away from me. "You have to move on, for both our sakes" she says.

"I don't believe you Maura; I can see it in your eyes. Stop denying your feelings, that spark is so strong between us, don't put it out. You deserve to be happy, I'm sure Natalie would love for you to be happy. Please don't do this, we have a second chance, don't give up on us" I say holding her by waist, looking her in the eye.

I lean in and kiss her; she hesitates but starts to respond to the kiss. I move us to one of the cots and gently lay her down, never breaking our kiss. I swipe my tongue across her bottom lip and she immediately opens her mouth for me. I move my tongue against hers and deepen the kiss. I have one hand behind her neck and the other holding her waist still. She moves her hands across my back and up into my hair. I break for air, and move to her neck then to her ear.

"Maura I haven't stopped thinking about you, can't you feel this between us" I say to her in my raspy voice. I kiss just below her ear, and then I take her earlobe into my mouth. She grabs my face, and deepens the kiss, moving her tongue back into my mouth. We both are moaning, but that just makes me want her so much more. While continuing our kiss, I move my hands to cup her breasts over her scrub top. I learned early on that I am definitely a "boob girl", and Maura's are the only ones for me. I move my left hand under her top, and find her stomach just as toned as back when we first met. I move my hand up to her breast and we both moan when I grasp it in my hand. Before I can go any further, her phone starts to ring; she moves from under me, and looks at her phone.

"Dammit, this is why I can't do this; I have to go get Natalie. Im sorry Jane, your right I do feel the strong connection but maybe it's too late for us. I have Natalie and you have your career and celebrity. We could never work out, what if in a couple years when the USWNT call you; you're just going to leave without looking back. Its happen before, who says something else won't come along, and you leave me broken hearted again. I'm sorry but I can't go through that again, I don't want to put Natalie in that position either. I have to go; I'll see you at the games." Maura says as she straightens her top and leaves the on call room, before I can say anything.

I cry only a little because I know I have the kids to get back to. I fix my face in the nearby mirror and straighten my clothes out before leaving the on call room. I walk out of the room and back down the hall to the where the kids are. I see Jack, he walks up to me "where have you been Jane, those kids are antsy, they want to start the movie."

"Hey sorry, long line at the coffee cart" I reply as we walk back into the doors. "Ok kids let's get this movie started" I say seeing all their faces light up again. It makes me smile; at least for a while I don't have to feel rejected.

**What do you think. Awww poor Jane, is she going to give up or keep trying to win Maura back? Let me know what do you think might happen. Be kind to your writers, please Review, thanks. :)**


	10. Eagles Nest

**Hey everyone so this is the second new chapter I'm uploading since my brief hiatus. I don't know when the next chapter will be posted, I'm on my way back home, I wrote this chapter on the airplane, It was awkward cause this lady was like "no way you write FanFiction" and I was like "NOO?" it was hilarious, but she figured I was kidding and she said she liked the story but she really only reads Fringe and Ghost Whisperer when she has time. So anyway back to the good stuff, yay new chapter, enjoy.**

Maura POV

How do I let myself get caught up in Jane? I we have this deep connection, but I'm trying to stay strong. I completely forgot that I have to pick Natalie up from Rachel's house. I leave the hospital, to get across town to Rachel's house. While in the car, I try to listen to the radio, to get my mind off Jane. But of course it doesn't work; all I can think about is Jane. Her lips on mine, her strong hands holding me close, our hands all over each other, after all these years I still have a reaction to her. I can still remember that night, it was hard and dirty at first but after two rounds, it was more sensual, slow, loving. We made love and we didn't even know each that well, but we both trusted each other. I can't trust that she will stay, when there's a decision between me and her career. I shouldn't have left her like that but I couldn't stay, I have to get Natalie. Without even realizing, I'm here at Rachel's already, I see Natalie grab her bag and walk to the car. I unlock the door and she gets in the seat of front.

"Hey baby girl, how was the studying" I ask, wanting to know about her day.

"Hey mom, studying was good, we were, well I was mainly thinking about tryouts. There were a lot of girls, sophomores like me trying out; I really hope I at least make the Varsity squad." Natalie says looking a little worried.

"Oh hunny, I'm pretty sure you made the team, you trained so hard over the summer, you're a shoe-in for Varsity. How about we go out to eat, to get your mind off of tryouts, what do you say" I ask Natalie.

"Mom that sounds great, can we try this Italian place called Angela's, Rachel says they have the best lasagna and fettuccini; it's downtown Boston" Nat replies.

"Yeah sure, sounds good to me, let's go" I say driving off toward downtown Boston.

I see that they have garage parking and valet, I choose to do valet since Natalie is with me, I know she wouldn't want to walk. We pull up to the valet, they help us out and I hand them my keys, receiving a number ticket in return. We walk up to the hostess and let her know it will only be us two. She smiles and leads us to our table. The place has a homely atmosphere, with a lot of different sports memorabilia. It's like a cross between olive garden and hard rock but has a more personal feel to it. After about five minutes our waitress Lynn comes around with glasses of water and menus, "I'll give you a few minutes to look things over and be back to take your order." We both say thank you, and discuss what we are thinking of getting.

"So Nat what are you thinking of having for dinner, I might go for the lasagna, it looks good" I say.

"I think I might try the chicken fettuccini Alfredo, oh how about you get the lasagna and I get the fettuccini, and we can give each other half of our dishes" Natalie proposes.

"Sounds like a good idea sweetie, I knew you got my smarts, to go with the beauty" I say making her blush.

We fall into a comfortable silence, looking at the menu and Natalie looking around.

"Wow mom look its Coach Rizzoli on the wall, wow she looks so young, hey there's another one of her" Natalie points out.

As I follow where she is pointing, I notice not one, not two but a whole wall filled with Jane Rizzoli memorabilia. I see pictures from when she was younger to recent magazine covers. I see signed jerseys balls, by the USWNT and coaches. I see some old soccer trophies from the late 80's and 90's, it's kind of creepy if you think about it. I see Natalie is completely mesmerized by the wall of Jane Rizzoli; I just look at her and smile. I let her continue to look at everything and she gets up to walk around, I notice the waitress coming back so I just order for both of us. I then notice an older woman talking with my daughter with just as much enthusiasm as Natalie is showing. Then I see what looks like my daughter going into shock, she then points over at me, and continues to talk with the older woman. I then see the woman pull out a picture and show it to Natalie, Natalie couldn't help but scream "No Way" which the lady just laughs. I get up to go see what's gotten my daughter so excited about.

"Natalie are you ok, you look like your about to explode" I ask making my way over to where she is standing.

"Yeah mom I'm fine, I was just having a conversation with Angela. Yes, as in Angela's, this is Angela and she owns this restaurant. We were discussing Jane Rizzoli; she then told me that she knew her personally. I said no way she could Jane Rizzoli, she then pulls out a picture of her and Jane Rizzoli when she was younger. This is Angela Rizzoli, Jane's mom, can you believe that. Oh sorry Ms. Rizzoli this is my mom, Dr. Maura Isles." Natalie says introducing us.

"Wow that is amazing Natalie, hello Ms. Rizzoli, and pleasure to meet you. My daughter is your daughter's biggest fan; she even plays the same position as yours. She just transferred here at the beginning of the school year and had tryouts this past week for East Manchester." Maura says rambling on about Natalie.

"My Janie is going to be coaching you, that's amazing, she is an amazing coach. I didn't know we were having a future Eagle striker with us for dinner, please grab your things and follow me." Angela says practically dragging me and Natalie upstairs, to what looks like a VIP type dining area. When we reach the top of the stairs we can overlook the whole restaurant, but we continue through the doors. When we enter we notice a huge dining table that seats about 20, with smaller tables aligning the walls. I see the walls decorated with soccer stuff including: East Manchester, Boston Breakers and USWNT and on the other walls having all the Boston professional team memorabilia. There's foosball, pool, vitamin water machine and air hockey; and 3 plasma screen TV's on the walls. I see Natalie's eyes explode with joy; I can see she is truly happy to be here in Boston.

"So this is where East Manchester Eagles eat both girls and boys soccer teams, we call it the Eagles Nest. It's a private dining area for the players, coaches and parents. We do open it up for other East Manchester students and parents during the soccer offseason. So what do you think Natalie?" Angela says giving us the tour of the private dining area.

"I LOVE it, this is so cool, and I really hope I make the team now. Mom do you see this place, you won't have to worry about me ever, I'll just be here all the time. Ms. Rizzoli this place is amazing, whose Idea was this?" Natalie asks.

"It was mine" I heard that very distinctive voice, that sends my body in to chills "I brought my mom her very own restaurant, but I wanted a place for East Manchester kids to hang out, to stay out of trouble." Jane says.

"Well I think that's very thoughtful of you Jane" I say, but she doesn't acknowledge me.

"This place rocks Coach Rizzoli, you are so awesome" Natalie says smiling at Jane.

'Awww thanks Nat Pack, so I know I'm not supposed to tell you this but come here" Jane kneels down to whisper in Natalie's ear.

"No freaking way, are you serious, thank you so much Coach Jane" I see Natalie almost tearing up while hugging Jane.

"Natalie are you alright baby girl, what's wrong" I ask getting a little worried about what Jane had told her.

"I'm more than alright, I'm great, and I'm just the new starting left striker for the East Manchester Eagles. Mom I made the team, first stringer and everything, just like Coach Rizzoli." Natalie says super excited.

I look to Jane and smile, but a half smiled is all I get in return. I know she is halfway smiling because Natalie and Angela are still in the room.

"Come on Natalie lets go raid the kitchen, to see if our food is ready, race you" Jane say to Natalie.

Natalie then speeds out the door and down the stairs to the kitchen. Jane walks over to her mom, kisses her cheek and says thanks for giving me and Natalie a tour. Her mom kisses her cheek and says "anything for you Janie." She smiles at her mom, but it immediately drops when we make eye contact. All I can see in her eyes is hurt and pain. I really didn't want to hurt her, but I'm just looking out for me and daughters hearts. I can't take a third time, and Natalie doesn't need someone walking in and out of her life, that's already happened once. I still can't help but feel disgusted at how I treated Jane, I'm letting her kiss me and then I completely push her away from me, twice. I know we would be great together, and I know Natalie loves her, but I don't know how Natalie would feel about me dating her coach. I only wish that Jane can forgive me in the future, maybe get passed the hurt, and become friends.

I move to take a seat at one of the smaller tables, and wait for Natalie to return with our food. "It's going to be a long night" I here Angela say. I can't help but think she's right.

**So Jane and Natalie grow a little closer, there definitely will be more to their budding relationship. Jane gives Maura the cold shoulder. Maura feels awful but are her reasons for the best? Eagles Nest who wouldn't love that, yay Angela enters the universe woohoo. Review, let me know what you think, drama will lighten up, there might be a jealous Maura soon hmm? Let me know what you think, thanks. :)**


	11. Sous Chef

**Hey everybody thanks for the amazing feedback and comments. I know most of you were all for jealous Maura, so that's coming soon. I got a couple comments for Jane to continue fighting for Maura, so I guess hahaha. Some of you had a question about Natalie and her "love life" whether she would be a lesbian or not; I've been thinking about adding that to the story, but I wanted to get your feedback before doing so, so let me know your thoughts? Enjoy the new chapter, does Jane give up on Maura? Oh and yes Natalie will definitely have a hand in bringing Maura and Jane together, yay. **

**Jane's POV**

I jog down the stairs to catch up to Natalie, I find her in the kitchen looking around. I can see Maura in Natalie, curious mind but smart, and she will be just as beautiful as her mom. I walk to where she is standing; we look at each and she just smiles. Her smile reminds me of her mothers, and I easily fall for it, anything she wants she can have. We are in the kitchen just looking at the cooking happening in front of us. I've been back here plenty of times but I was never accompanied by anyone. I see my mom walk in, and she starts ordering people around, asking for ingredients and sauces. I then go to grab Natalie so we can watch my ma work her magic.

"Hey Natalie want to watch and see your food made by the greatest chef ever, my ma" I ask her.

"Omg yes, I would love that Coach Rizzoli, this is so cool. I would have never had this much fun in New York, ever" Natalie says looking at my mom work.

"Well I'm glad you did move here for whatever reason, I love having you here and on the team. You have some big shoes to fill, seeing as you're going to be playing my position." I say, poking her in her sides to tickle her.

"Coach Rizzoli, stop please I can't take it, and don't worry about your position; it's in good hands" Natalie responds smiling while trying to swat my hands away.

I smile and we continue to watch my ma move about her giant kitchen. I have my arm around Natalie shoulders, and she wraps her arm around my waist as we watch the pasta being made. I see my mom look at as, sending me a wink, I just blush and shake my head. My ma then asks Natalie if she wants to be her soup chef, and help her make the pasta dishes. Natalie brightens up even more, and she immediately runs to get a uniform on. I notice it's kind of huge on her, so I grab a couple clip-pins and pull her uniform tight to clip it. I send Natalie on her way after adjusting her "uniform" and walk back over to watch. I grab my phone and take a couple pictures of Natalie and my ma cooking, Natalie taking a taste from my ma's stirring spoon. After about 30 minutes, everything is pretty much complete, my ma adds the finishing touches, but everything looks delicious. Natalie keeps her uniform on and we make our way up to the Eagles Nest, bringing the food with us.

I open the door to let Natalie and my ma take the lead, they really look cute together. I then walk into the room and immediately look for Maura. I feel bad for giving her the cold shoulder earlier this evening, I see her and she looks sad. But when Natalie comes in with my ma, she brightens up instantly, I don't know if it was to hide her pain, or because Natalie was in a soup chef's uniform. I here Natalie explain to Maura about the kitchen tour, and how she became my ma's assistant. I then realize Maura is genuinely happy and smiling as Natalie continues her story about making their dinner.

I then hear Natalie say "I'm so glad we moved to Boston, I love it here, with my new friends. I can tell you are happy to be here too, I love you. I especially love having Coach Rizzoli and her Ma with us, she's way better than grandmother; but I still love her too."

"I agree, I love it here as well, and having Ms. Angela and Coach Rizzoli with us too" Maura responds hugging Natalie.

She then looks at me, and I can see she is on the verge of tearing up. I hate seeing her hurting, I want to make it all better but she won't let me. My ma noticing both of our eyes locking onto each other; she motions for Maura and I to go get cleaned up for dinner. She then ask Natalie if she would mind If we join them for dinner, Natalie of course gets super excited for words and nods her head saying yes. I thank my mom with my eyes, and she sends me another wink. Maura has already gotten up and I see her enter the restroom that's just around the corner. I walk towards the restroom; I take a deep breath before entering. I see Maura wiping her eyes with a paper towel; I know she must have cried a little walking to the restroom. I walk over to her and turn her towards me and just stare at her for a moment before talking.

"Maura stop putting yourself through this, why don't you want to be happy; I want to make you happy" I ask her, holding her shoulders.

"Jane, I don't know what to do, all my emotions and memories surrounding you, are confusing me. I want to be happy with you, but I don't want to get hurt. I've gotten hurt before, and I couldn't remember how to live, that's happened twice now. I don't think me or Natalie can survive that Jane. She looks up to you, she loves you, and I don't want her heart to break again. Her father cheated on me with his secretary, and just left me and Natalie to pick up the pieces. Jane she quit soccer because she could only think about why her father left us. I don't want her to hurt like that again, ever. I want to be able to trust you because I want to be with-

I don't let her finish that sentence; I just push my lips to hers. She whimpers, but I just continue the kiss. I move my tongue to her mouth and she readily accepts it. I bring her body closer to mine; she brings her hands to my back to hold. I push her up against the closest wall so I can bring us even closer. I break the kiss for air and immediately move back to kiss her. I pull back and just look at Maura, her eyes are closed and her chest is heaving. I wait for her to open her eyes before I say something.

"Maura, I want you, I want you so bad that it hurts. I understand that you don't want to get hurt; I don't want to get hurt either. I told you I never wanted to leave you, and I'm sorry I put you through so much. I love Natalie already and I've only known her for a short period of time, but she's you. She is everything you are, so of course; who wouldn't love her. She loves it here in Boston, and I love having you both in my life. Please just give us a chance, I won't force you but I just want a chance, please. I think we deserve a second chance and for you and Natalie to be happy." I say pouring my heart out to Maura.

"Jane I want you too, I just need some time to think about things. I just don't think I'm ready, but don't give up on us. I know that your career means the world to you, and I just don't want to take a backseat to that, I'm sorry." Maura says kissing Jane's cheek walking towards the door.

"Maura I can quit, if that's what it takes to have you in my life, I will" I say trying to stop her.

"Jane that would not only crush you but Natalie as well, and I don't want to be the cause of that. Just please give me some time, but don't take it out on Natalie. She really does love you" Maura says about to walk out.

"I would never take it out on her, I love her too, don't you get that. Why would you even think I would try to hurt her, maybe we both need time to think about this. But I will never leave Natalie's side even if you choose not to be with me." I say walking passed her to leave.

This time it's me leaving Maura in the room to cry and ponder her thoughts. I put on a straight face and walk back to the table where Natalie and my Mom are sitting. "Natalie will always be welcome and loved," I think to myself as I sit next to my Ma across from Natalie.

**What do you think about the chapter? Is Maura right with her reasons she gave Jane. Should Jane continuing fighting or move on? Should Natalie have a say in this decision, she just might hint to Maura about her and Jane. I'm going to do a time jump to the soccer tournament (like a week), but I'll include little flashbacks leading up to the tournament. Manchester United 3 Chelsea 2 awwww poor men in blue...Yay Man United now are in 2nd above Man city in Barclay's woooohooooo! Review let me hear what you think.**


	12. Laundry Time

**Oh snap two in one day, that doesn't happen often. I don't know if you know or not but the east coast is about to get bitch slapped by Hurricane Sandy, I live on the east coast yay, so I don't know when the next chapter will be out, hopefully I don't loose power, fingers crossed. This chapter is Natalie catching us up on the last few weeks and what she notices between Maura and Jane. I wonder what she would think of Maura and Jane hmmmm? Enjoy the chapter everyone, if your on the east coast, be safe.**

**Natalie's POV**

I just got home from practice; Cindy's dad dropped me off. It's been about two weeks since Coach Jane posted the official Varsity squad. I pretended to be surprised that I made the team, since Coach Jane told me personally at dinner. It was so amazing to actually see it on paper though, and Cindy made the Varsity squad also. We have been getting closer over the past months, studying and practicing together on the weekends. We even more excited when Coach Rizzoli and Frost announced the Varsity squad first stringers, and we both were first stringers; me at striker and her in midfield. Everyone in our science class was us giving high fives and different praises, even Professor Green. That night the team celebrated at the one place that was our own, The Eagles Nest, the boys' soccer team was there as well. We had handmade pizza, I of course was Angela's helper, everyone else was jealous of course. My mom was there with the other parents of course, she too had to act surprised that I made the team. We had a team meeting about what we want to do for team bonding, and for our fundraisers, and of course spirit packs. Everyone pretty much wanted personalized warm up jackets, tie-die t-shirts, and school color soccer shorts. I have thanked my mom for moving me here and Coach Jane for picking me for the team. Speaking of both my mom and Coach Rizz, they have been acting pretty weird around each the past couple of weeks; actually ever since we had dinner the first time together.

I move to the living room to start working on my math and English homework. I'm pretty much done, so I take a break and grab a snack. I can stop thinking about my mom. She seems to love it here but her love life is what I'm currently concerned about. I think when we first moved here it was hard, because she had just divorced my dad. I know she has been asked several times, because she is a beautiful, intelligent woman, but she would come straight home after work, or from my practices. I wish I could help her, but I don't want to upset her about talking about it. Which brings me to think about the dinner, I had never seen her so happy, even with my dad. Whenever she was around Coach Rizz she would have this look in her eyes when looking at Coach Rizz. I noticed that Coach Jane had the same look about her when she looked at my mom. I would catch Coach Rizz staring at my mom, and or smiling when she came to pick me up. I don't think has noticed me watching her, watch my mom. I know for a fact that mom would have the same longing look in her eyes while looking at Coach Rizz. But at the dinner things didn't seem the same, it was like my mom was fighting herself when she would look at Coach Rizzoli. They both seemed sad, but trying to put on a brave face in front of me. I am my mother's daughter, so I could definitely tell they were trying to hide what they really felt. I know I can't ask because that is grown up business.

I think it would be completely awesome if my mom was dating Coach Rizzoli. That would be so awesome, to have Coach Rizzoli as my other mom, if they dated and got married. I could have Rizzoli and Isles of course, as my last name. Too bad, I don't think my mom would go out with a woman, nonetheless Jane Rizzoli. I take a couple bits of apple and move back the living room. "Hmmm Natalie Rose Rizzoli-Isles, has a great ring to it" I saw out loud to myself. I just wish I knew why they stopped smiling at each other; I want my mom and coach to at least get along. I hope it doesn't have anything to do with me. I don't want to cause my mom any pain, my father has done enough of that to her already. Maybe that's why she has declined so many offers, she afraid that will get hurt again. I want my mom to be happy, even it's with another man, "but I would prefer Coach Rizz" I joke to myself.

I know that Coach Jane is gay, besides her saying she is gay in one of her earlier interviews; she did date a fashion model, Megan something. I've seen a couple moms trying to hit on her on several occasions. Jane would act normal around them, but they still would throw themselves at her. When this would happen at practice, I noticed Coach Jane would look at my mom on the bleachers and my mom would have several different emotions appear on her face. I could usually see hurt, anger, sadness and then confusion; like she's second guessing herself. But I know all she is doing is hiding her feelings. I can tell they like each other but I think my mom is too afraid of her own feelings.

I try to think about other stuff, like the Thanksgiving Tournament coming up in a couple of days. It's in New York City, thank god my old team isn't in the tournament, and I don't know how I would get through that. I finish my homework and put it back in my bag. I take my soccer bag and bring it into the laundry room; I see that my mom has brought our laundry down as well. I decide to do the laundry so that's one less thing she has to do before we leave for New York. I separate the lights from the darks and place her dresses on hangers because they don't get washed; they go directly to the dry cleaners. I put my soccer gear in the sink to soak in Oxy-clean, that stuff works magic on my soccer gear. I turn everything on and go back to the living room, to watch some TV, I think the Patriots are playing tonight; I'm becoming more of a Boston fan than a New York fan. I see that the game doesn't start for another 30 minutes, so I take that time to straighten up the living room a bit and go grab my pita chips for a light snack before dinner.

I turn my computer on to check my email and Facebook. I don't really have anything in my inbox just a lot of junk mail. I look on my Facebook and see that I have several different messages and posts on my wall. I have been tagged in a bunch of pictures from the team celebration at Eagles Nest and different girls from the team posting ridiculous soccer blooper pictures on my wall. I find my friends are crazy but I wouldn't change them for anything. I watch the countdown clock on the TV, and see that's it's at two minutes left to game time. I write a quick Facebook status saying "**Let's go Pats, who's ready for another W**" and close my computer. I hear the jingle from my dryer go off and I moved to drag our clothes so that I can fold them; while watching the game of course.

About five minutes into the second quarter, I'm pretty much done with folding so I just sit and wait for halftime to come; then I can put the clothes away. Halftime hits and the Patriots are up 28 against the Dolphins who have 10. I take my queue from the refs that I'm free to move from my TV for fifteen minutes. Perfect, plenty enough time to put up the clothes and do whatever. I grab my hamper first and head up to my room; I just drop it next to my closet, deciding I can sort through it later. I go back down to grab my mom's hamper and go back upstairs to her room. I sort everything for her but just put it on her bed. I go to head back downstairs but a book catches my eye. It's my mom old college yearbooks from Harvard, well one of them since its dated 1995; I know she graduated in 1997 just before having me. I decide to look through it, to see what my mom looked like back then. I skim to her picture; she still looks the same, just as beautiful. I keep looking through and come across my estrange father, and keep looking though. I thought about going to Harvard, but BCU is another one of my choices, I haven't decided what I want to do if soccer doesn't work out for me. I look through the different clubs and peoples notes to my mom wishing her a great summer. I then see a note and I can't believe what I read, so I re-read it to be sure I read it correctly. "**_I had an amazing time with you Maura, Love J. Rizzoli_**_." _The note read, and I immediately start to deny it, I think to myself "that could be anyone, Harvard is a big school." I turn to the index to find a Rizzoli but the only name I can find close to it is a J. Riggs. I immediately start to put two and two together; the secrets looks, the longing in their eyes, sorrow. I have reached a conclusion, Jane Rizzoli and my mom, Maura Isles have a past. I have to find out what it is, before I decide what to do next I hear my mom coming through the door, yelling "Hey Nat, I brought pizza for dinner."

"Coming mom, just putting away some things" I say quickly putting the yearbook back where it was and going back down stair. I ever emotion is going through me right now: excitement, frustration, happiness, anger. I have to figure out what their history is; maybe it can help my mom's broken heart. I start planning in my head as I greet my mom. We bring the pizza in the living room and start to watch the second half of the football game.

**Ooooooooooo Natalie just found Maura's old yearbook, the one with Jane's note oh man, whats going to happen next. Any guesses, if you guess right, I'll put you in the next chapter's shout out. For anyone wondering, I absolutely hate the Patriots, I think they are a bunch a whinny babies, I'm sorry for you if your a fan...GREEN BAY PACKERS all day people...unfortunately Jane is a fan, and now Natalie is too, so I have to write it, lamesauce , but its only for Rizzles. Back to the show, Review or comment let me know what you think, even if you want to rant about how much the Patriots suck, I'll except that too, thanks. :) **


	13. Had me at Hey

**Hey everyone sorry for the late chapter update, my best friend Hurricane Sandy kinda took all my power for 3 days :(...I couldn't write for several days after that because I had a really bad case of cabin fever, no creativity during that period at all. But Im back and I brought along a new chapter with me. Thank you for all the comments and safe wishes during the storm, you guys are awesome. So new chapter yay, hope you enjoy. :)**

**Maura + Natalie**

Natalie and I are watching the football game, and I can see Nat's brain on override.

"Natalie, are you alright, what are you thinking about over there" I ask her, seeming a little worried.

"Oh yeah mom I'm fine, just thinking about the upcoming week and all; I'm really excited for the tournament." Natalie replies.

"Ok hun, well don't worry, you girls will do great win or lose" I respond with a smile.

We return to watching the game, and I could only guess Jane would be watching it also. The last few weeks have been difficult to say the least, I see Jane all the time now. I see her when she's on TV with her commercials, at Natalie's practices and now even at work. The hospital has pictures of her all around the hospital, pictures with the kids and staff, and other patients. It's not like she isn't a great person because she is, I just want a minute to think about what if. What if I do give us a second chance, what would that mean? Do Natalie and I travel to her games, the paparazzi, having to live in the spot light? I know Jane doesn't really care for all that stuff, but she is a hot commodity and she wouldn't be able to refuse everything. I would just want a normal relationship; I want Natalie to grow up like a normal kid. Then I think about how even with all of that extra crap, Jane would only want me and Natalie and nothing else. I can already see that she puts her family first, with her mom and her restaurant. I know she really does care for her students; she makes them work hard in and outside the classroom.

I just have this nagging thought about other women and her career coming between us. I know she would never cheat on me, but that doesn't mean other woman wont throw themselves at her every chance they get. I mean you should see some of the moms at the soccer practices, I believe some are already married. Jane just acts completely professional around them, she usually looks at me with sorry in her eyes. I don't know what to feel, I just have so many emotions towards her I can't control them all. Knowing that she dated a fashion model from New York for two years, scares me because, what if another model shows up, then what. I don't want Natalie and me to be left to pick up the pieces again. Before my brain starts to think of more scenarios where Jane can hurt me, I hear Natalie say something to me.

"I'm sorry hunny, can you repeat that, I didn't hear you" I say to her.

"I said, now looks who's worried, Mom it's just New York. We will have all our friends there and Coach Rizz. Maybe if you want she could keep you company, she's a great listener." Natalie says, hinting something.

"Oh really and how do you know so much about Coach Rizzoli" I ask Nat.

"Besides being her biggest fan, we talk all the time about school, soccer, food and even you" Natalie says with a smile.

I gasp when she tells me that she and Jane talk about me. "W-what do you and Coach Rizzoli discuss, involving me" I ask wanting to know what they talk about.

"Oh that you're a great mom, and how beautiful and caring you are; stuff like that. She is really an amazing person, she told me once that she punched this guy out because he was about to hit another woman. I thought that was so brave, crazy but brave, I want to be just like her mom." Natalie says speaking high praise about Jane.

I can't even breathe, Jane talks to my daughter about almost everything, they are so close already. They talk about me and Natalie doesn't seem to have a problem with Jane calling me beautiful. Of course she could think it's just a compliment, and think nothing else of it. When Natalie tells me that Jane indirectly tells the story about how we met, I couldn't breathe for a moment. I can really see the love in my daughter's eyes when she talks about Jane, I've never seen before; even when she was with her father.

"Well maybe we could watch a football game sometime, or something. You too seem to be really close; I just hope this doesn't back fire." I meant that last statement to be to myself, but Natalie hears it anyway.

"Why would that backfire Mom, did Coach Rizzoli say something?" Natalie asks showing sadness on her face.

"Oh no sweetie of course not, I meant school wise; with all this fun that your still keeping your grades" I try to recover and seems to work because Natalie starts to smile.

"Oh come on mom, of course Im keeping my grades up, the entire varsity squad has Coach Jane for study hall. Education is first and then come athletics, we have to maintain a minimum of a 2.75 GPA to play varsity sports at EMH; and Coach Rizz stands by that rule. So don't worry so much about that, I got it, so you and Coach Rizz can have more time to get to know each other, and worry less about me." Natalie says again hinting at something.

"Ok young lady what's the deal with you. Why do you get pushing the idea of me and Coach Rizzoli?" I ask her with a confused look on my face.

"Mom relax I just think it's good for my mom and coach to get along that's all. You don't have to date her, just get to know her more, it will benefit me in the long run. Isn't that what you want, me to be happy, if I'm happy then you're happy right?" Natalie says getting up throwing away the pizza box.

"Yes, that's what I want for you, of course Natalie. Well I'll think about it, but in the mean time I've got some laundry to do before we leave for New York" I tell her about to walk to the laundry room.

"Oh hey mom I did the laundry when I got home from practice, everything is folded and in your hamper; in your room. I did leave your dresses on hangers in the laundry room; I know that you like them to be dry cleaned. So all we really have to do is pack for a few days in New York, and get a goodnight's rest, we have to meet the team at 8:00am in front of the school." Natalie tells me, I'm a little glad now that I don't have to do the laundry.

"Thanks baby girl, ok well let's get started on our packing and get ready for New York. It's supposed to be cold there this week, so pack your under armor and spandex I brought you. I received an email from Rachel's mom, she said that she received you girls personalized warm ups, just in time for the tournament; she will be handing them out before we head to New York tomorrow." I say to Natalie as we walk upstairs.

"Ok sweet, thanks mom, I'll remember to pack my under armor, goodnight" Nat says as she kisses me goodnight; on the cheek.

I say goodnight, and retreat to my room to start to pack for three days and three nights in New York. I double check for the weather, and it hasn't change much, it's going to be cool and breezy. It will be me and Natalie's first trip to New York, since we left. I don't know what to feel, but I'm glad I will be preoccupied with cheering on our girls at the tournament. I know that we will have some down time with ours girls and they will have team bonding during and after the tournament games. I'm thinking of maybe catching a movie or play, and of course shopping with Natalie. She might want to be with her friends, so me and the other moms could go shopping instead, thinking about it. I know the dads will be at the bar if they are not at dinner with us or at the games.

I hope Natalie doesn't have a hard time, the whole being back in the city where your family was broken apart by your father thing. I know she will have me or Jane if she starts to feel down, I can really see Jane and connection she has with my daughter. She was right Natalie is me; maybe we could have that connection again as well. I grab a couple dresses for going out and the team dinners; a couple sweaters, designer jeans and three different types of hills depending on the weather and what we choose to doon our down time. I pack everything up and walk down stairs to put my suitcase by the door. I see that Natalie has already brought her soccer bag and small duffle bag by the door as well. I walk over to turn the lights off, lock the door and head back up stair to go to sleep.

**Several Hours Later**

I wake up to the sound of someone knocking at my door, I get up and see that it is still dark out, so I know its late or at least very early in the morning. I'm a little scared thinking about who could be at my door and this time of night. I peek through the peephole and see Jane Rizzoli standing on the other side of the door. I open the door and she immediately starts to speak when we make eye contact.

"Hey Maura I'm sorry to be waking you up at this ridiculous hour but I had to see you. I had to come over here and plead my case before you meet some amazing guy in New York" Jane says sounding a bit sad.

"Jane I-

"Maura can we take this inside please, it's kind of freezing out at the moment" Jane asks.

"Uh yeah sure, but we have to be quite, Natalie is sleeping" I say as I step aside to let her in.

We make our way to the couch in the living room, and take a seat. I see Jane rub her hands through her hair and she immediately starts talking.

"Maura I can't stop thinking about you, and I don't want to. I feel that there's more to this life than soccer, I want you Maura, more than any gold medal. I want a life with you and Natalie, I already see her as my daughter. Please, let's take that leap of faith; we could have a great life the three of us, more if you want. Because I love you and I need you in my life, by my side. Maura I Lo-

"Shut up just shut up, you had me at hey, you had me at hey" I cut Jane off and say, with tears in my eyes.

She takes a moment to configure what I just said to her and I see it clicks in her mind. She takes hold of my waist and leans into kiss me. I don't hesitate this time, and I meet her halfway. That's all she needs because the next thing I know she has moved on top of me, cradling my neck as she deepens the kiss. I we both let out a moan, when our tongues meet. It like a hunger between us, we are both fighting for dominance of the kiss. It's so wet and it feels too good, so much emotion is being felt, but mainly love. Jane moves away to catch a breath and moves to my neck. She remembers my favorite spot is just below my ear, and sucks on that spot. I arch my body in to hers and I can feel her smiling at the reaction she gets from me.

She moves down my neck to my chest, she unbuttons my silk pajama top and removes it with ease. I decided to forgo any underwear this evening, and I can see she is very pleased about that. I see her eyes for a split second; they are pitch-black; before she tastes her mouth around my already aroused nipple. It feel s so good, her tongue, she sucks and licks at my breasts. I can feel the pool of wetness between my legs. It's slightly uncomfortable but it arouses me even further knowing that Jane has created that. She moves back up to kiss me and grasp both my breast at the same time and squeezes them, which pushes me even closer to the edge. I move my hands to pull up her t-shirt she has on and remove her wife-beater with it. I undo her belt and zipper and push her jeans down her body. She takes the hint and removes the jeans completely off her body and then removes my pajama bottoms as well.

She takes my hand and brings it inside her underwear to her soaking wet center, while moving her other hand to mine. She breaks the kiss, moves to my ear and says "I want us to cum together baby; I'm already so close, cum with me." Before I can reply, she has two of her long fingers inside of me. I don't want to cum without her so I also take two fingers and ease them inside of her. "Baby your so tight and so wet, fuck I want this forever, I want to have you forever" Jane say pumping her fingers faster and faster inside me. "Oh god Jane you feel so good, don't stop, I want the same thing too, I want you to have me forever" I reply getting closer to the edge and I can tell Jane is too. "Fuck Maura baby I'm abou- about to cum mmhm, ready baby" Jane asks me. "Let go Jane, cum with me, Fuck Jane I'm cumm cumming Jaaaannnne oh Goddd" I scream as we cum together.

I arch my back and lean my head backwards, and I see someone standing there in shock. I quickly realize its Natalie standing there.

I immediately sit up on the couch, but what I think is the couch is actually my bed. I look around and see that I'm in my bedroom and not in the living room. I see the covers are on the floor, and I feel wetness between my legs. I look to towards my bedroom door and see Natalie standing just inside.

"Mom are you ok, I heard screaming and strange noises" Natalie asks with a questioning look on her face.

"Ye-yes sweetie I'm fine, just a weird dream is all, I'm sorry If I woke you up" I reply reassuring Natalie.

"Oh ok good, no you didn't really wake me up, it's actually only 5:45am, I was going to wake up at six away. I'm going to go take a shower, and maybe we can grab some breakfast before meeting up with the team" Natalie says with a smile.

"Of course sweetie, I'm going to shower also and we can grab some breakfast, see you down stairs sweetie" I say getting out of the covers. I remove the sheets from my bed and throw them in the hamper, and make my way to my bathroom to shower.

"This is going to be a long and interesting couple of days" I say just before jumping into the shower.

**So what did you think of the new chapter. Do you think something will happen between Maura and Jane while in New York? How well will Natalie play in her first couple of games as an Eagle? Can anyone guess the movie reference I sort of used. There is going to be a person stirring drama within the next two chapters, if you can guess who it is before anyone else then I will name the restaurant the team goes to after you, who knows maybe it could be a favorite restaurant, 2nd, 3rd, and 4th runners up will get a menu item named after them? If your a guest and want to enter, when you leave your comment or guess, leave your name just in case you win. Review let me know what you think, yes there will be a jealous Maura but it wont be Jane inflicted, and they will make steps to get closer with Natalie's help ;)**


	14. New York Bound

**Hey** **everyone, sorry for the late update. I was in Wisconsin at the Packers Game, yeah you heard me the PACKERS baby 6-3 coming for you Bears. Anyway did anyone catch that Man United game vs Arsenal whoa buddy, Rooney really, you really missed a PK, you kill me but I still love you. Back to the show, love the comments you guys are hilarious a lot of great guess and ideas as well. We are about to pack up and head to New York and the next few chapters will take place in New York, where hopefully Jane and Maura at least talk about a possible relationship. Woooohoooo enjoy the chapter.**

**Jane's POV**

It's about 6:40am; Frost and I are at the school waiting to meet the parents and players to arrive. I'm in my office getting all the tournament paperwork printed; making sure everything is checked out so there aren't any problems when we get to New York. Good thing we have Rachel's mom, she is the team manager, so she handled the hotel reservations. I grab the paperwork from the print and put them in my bag and gather all my bags and head over to Frost's office. I get there and see that he looks just as tired as I am. Maybe we shouldn't have gone out last night, but I needed it and I wanted to end my debt with him. Last night's deal was basically; I talk about loving Maura, Frost would pick the girl that he wanted to talk to that night. So last night was a long night for both of us, I'm assuming. So after many drinks and whining over Maura, I called a cab and Frost took Amber or Amanda home. I got home around 2am but I was pretty much sober and not really tired, so I decided to pack my clothes for the next couple days in New York City. I have a loft there, so I didn't need to bring anything dressy because I know I had a couple suits and dresses already there.

This morning after getting my car back from the bar, I got Frost and now we're here. I'm in Frost's office and I see he made a fresh pot of coffee.

"Omg Frost you are so awesome, fresh pot of coffee. I know I don't say this often, but I love you man" I say pouring said coffee into my travel mug.

"Ha-ha Rizzoli you never say that, but I still love you. Yeah I'm dying right now, why the hell are we here so early; the parents and players don't get here till 8:00am." Frost says pouring himself a cup a coffee also.

"OH this was your damn idea, why Frost can't handle an early morning" I say teasing Frost.

"You wish I'm just tired from getting it in with Ashley last night and this morning" Frost says with a smirk.

"Oh god Frost keep that to yourself, I thought it was Amanda, anyway I still blame you. I could have been sleeping but no, you want to be here all early in the damn morning." I say punching him in the arm.

"Whatever Jane, now at least you can think about what you're going to finally say to Maura. I swear last night I almost called her myself for you, so you can stop looking so depressed. Seriously Jane, New York; things could happen for you two." Frost says trying to talk some sense into me.

"I know Frost, last night I had another dream involving her and we're doing things. Maybe during the down time between games, we could go somewhere and talk" I say sounding a little hopeful.

"Yeah, even if I have to force you to say something; you two bring the mood down at practice. I swear everyone can see you two looking at each other longingly. If it's not the sad face it's the eye sex that is way too inappropriate for high school soccer girls to witness" Frost says trying not to laugh but not succeeding.

"We do not have eye sex shut it Frost, grab your stuff, they'll be starting to gather out front soon" I say before leaving Frost's office.

I have to go to my car and grab my small suitcase and coach's bag. We will be taking two of the schools charter buses to New York. One bus with: players, coaches and equipment, while the other will be for parents and faculty. I get to my car and just sit, while I drink my coffee and listen to music. I need a jump start to this day; I'm feeling a little sluggish. I'm also excited to see Maura; even though we aren't together she doesn't seem to be appalled to be near me. We haven't really had a conversation passed "Hi" and "See you later". I'm giving her, her space so she can decide, but I haven't given up at all. I always smile when we make eye contact; I haven't tried to take her up against a wall or door, even though I really want to. I hope Frost is right about the New York atmosphere and maybe we can talk about a possibility of us. Maybe I can cook her dinner at my loft in the city, and or go to the movies with both Natalie and Maura.

I'm jamming to my I Heart Radio in my car, and I notice my phone vibrating in my pocket. I pull it out and notice that Frost is calling me. "Yeah Frost what's up" I ask not realizing the time

"Yo Rizzoli where you at, everyone is pretty much here, we're kind of missing our head coach" Frost says.

"Oh shit I didn't realize the time, ok I'm going to bring my car around, so I can load my stuff onto the bus" I respond starting the car.

I pull up to the front of the school in my car, and I pretty much see everyone: players, parents, and staff waiting outside. I park it right next to one of the buses and hop out.

"Damn Coach Rizzoli, you got a new car" I hear one of the girls say when I got out.

"Oh come on girls, you know I gotta roll in style, plus it's only an Audi R8 GT. It's nothing special, just a car." I say winking at the girls that are making the "are you kidding me" faces.

I hear some walking up behind me and hear them say "the car is almost as hot as its owner."

I was hoping it was Maura, but sadly it was another attractive mom, not the mom I want though. I smile awkwardly and go to unload my bags. I grab my small suitcase and hand it to the bus driver to load. I take out my coach's bag and another soccer bag and place it on the curb and close my trunk.

"Good morning Coach Rizz, can I help you with your bags" I look around and see Natalie and Maura walking up to me.

"Morning Nat Pack and Maura, no thank you I can handle this but can you go with the girls to grab the soccer equipment from the cage" I reply sending Natalie on her way with the other girls; mainly so I can talk to Maura.

"Good morning Maura, you look as beautiful as ever this morning. Are you looking for to New York and the tournament?" I ask not knowing what to talk about, because I don't want to pressure her to talk about us.

"Good Morning Jane, thank you, you don't look too bad yourself, except for the circles under your eyes. I am, Natalie and I haven't been back to New York since we left. It might be a little hard for her but I think we'll be just fine." Maura replies looking hopeful.

"Well I can always take your mind off things. I mean not like that because I know you aren't there yet. I meant like I could keep you busy, not like that, Damn it! I mean-

Maura comes closer to me and places her hand on my neck and cheek saying "Jane its ok, I know what you meant. I would like that very much; maybe we could do something together when we have down time?" Maura asks leaving me shocked but really excited that she is initiating doing something together.

"I uh I would love to do y- something with you" I get out before making an ass out of myself.

Maura smiles and gives the bus driver her and Natalie's suitcases to load on the bus. She turns around and smiles at me before walking to where the other parents are gathered. I hear Frost say "Smooth" I just turn and flip him the bird while no one is looking. I turn back and around I see Maura looking at me and smiling; we both blush when we make eye contact. Maybe something will happen for us while in New York; I just hope she's ready this time because I certainly am.

I see the girls returning with the equipment including: balls, cones, pennies, training gear, box of wrap and tape. I tell them to put it the equipment between the first couple of seats on the bus. I look to Rachel's mom to start the debriefing before we get on the road to New York.

"Good morning everyone, I just wanted to go over a few things before we ship of. We will be going to New York City and staying at the Plaza instead of the Embassy Suites. Apparently having a celebrity and professional superstar as your coach gets you better hotel rooms. Don't worry about having to change reservations; everything was taken care of last night, so yay The Plaza. The actual tournament will be played at NYU soccer fields and main stadium. Many colleges will be there so parents the girls will have great exposure this week. Our game schedule is as follows: Monday Nov 19th Game 1 3:00pm, Tuesday Nov 20th Game 2 10:30am, Game 3 02:30pm. There will be a tie breaker match one hour following our last game if need be. The championship game will be at 8:00am on Wednesday Nov 21th, with the third place match following. The tournament format is as follows: Top two teams with the most goals move on to the championship round. If there is a tie, there will be a game to decide the winner. In the chance that there is a three way tie, team with the least goals against will advance. In the championship rounds, if there is a tie, there will be two 15 minute halves; winner will be decided after both halves are played. If there is still a tie after both 15 minute halves, then the winner will be decided via penalty kicks.

I believe we have one of the greatest goalies ever but let's not but that unnecessary pressure on her. There will be down time before, between and after the games. We will have a team dinner for both tonight and Tuesday night. By now you should have received the itinerary plus the coach's practice and pre-game warm-up schedule. Parents you are on the far bus, players and coaches on the second bus. Are there any questions or concerns; No; alright everybody lets go win us a tournament." Amanda says, telling is the tournament and hotel information.

I take a quick head count and count 20 girls plus the coaches and start to herd everyone to our bus. I look around to find Maura but I guess she must have gotten on the bus already. I get on the bus and sit in the seat opposite of Frost and make sure all the girls are situated. I sit back down and look out the window, thinking of Maura and New York. I feel my phone vibrate, I pull it out and it's a text message from an unknown number. I open and it says "**Looking forward to doing y- something with you, M**." I'm completely caught off guard for a moment, but then I realize its Maura, and she heard what I almost said. I mortified for a second, before thinking of how she got my number. I know it wasn't Frost; I get another text saying "**Natalie, M**". I look up and immediately see Natalie smiling at me; I smile back before turning back around.

"Now I really can't wait till New York" I say aloud to myself and the bus starts to pull out of the school driveway.

**What did you think, how sneaky was Natalie. Maura texted Jane and wants to share time together yay. Review or comment and for a couple of you, the soccer rants are hilarious keep em coming. Thanks. :)**


	15. Voice Memo

**Hey everyone, yay NO MORE RIDICULOUS/ OBNOXIOUS POLITICAL CAMPAIGN ADS! Yay New Chapter, the team arrives in New York but how is the bus ride down for Rizzles? Hmmm? Yeah Man United beat Aresnal topping the table wooohooo and this weekend we go to Braga for a Champions League match, Lets go Reds! Enjoy the new chapter everyone. :)**

**Maura's POV**

This possible four hour bus ride is pretty uneventful, well except the back and forth text messages between a certain coach and myself. We only have taken a couple pit stops for bathroom, gas and food, but the ride has been smooth so far. I'm on my iPad reading the latest fashion magazines, thinking of the possible places to shop while I'm in New York. I really can't read like I want to because of the texts, but that doesn't bother me a bit. The messages mainly started out simple like, "**How's the ride "**and**" What is are you doing**" but I decided to take it up a notch.

**So I had a dream about you last night, M. **

**Oh uh what was it about? J.**

**You came to my house, and we talked, M.**

**Oh I thought it would have been more eventful, but ok, J.**

**Oh it was; you had me pinned to my couch, screaming your name, M.**

**Holy Shit Maura, you can't say that to me, I'm trying to be patient here, J.**

**That's just it Jane, I don't want you to be, M**

**Maura what are you saying, you want me to fuck you right now? J.**

**Well no, but I don't want to wait anymore, I want us to get to know each other again, M.**

**Ok well that's a step forward, I'm happy with that, so screaming my name huh? J.**

**Yeah it was so good, I woke Natalie up, my sheets were soaked Jane, M.**

**Damn it Maura, Fuck that's hot, Omg did Nat Pack realize what happened? J.**

**No I don't think she did, but Jane I had to remove my sheets from my bed, and I was still so wet, M.**

**Fuck me! Maura you can't say that to me, I don't think I can take it, J.**

**Oh Jane, I'm sure you can take it, I do remember some of our first night together, M.**

**Why Ms. Isles are you trying to seduce me, because if you are its working, J.**

**Well you started it Jane; I'm only just returning the favor, M.**

**Touché, I guess I have to step my game up then, since I'm working against a professional, J.**

The last message Jane sent me, gave me an idea to really even the score. I look at my iPhone and open up my voice memo app, so I can record something for Jane. I see that most of the parents are gather in the back of the bus and its pretty loud as well. I push record and start my memo "Ohhh God Jane, you feel soooo good, deeper go deeper, fuck harder baby, Oh Jane please make me cum, I want to cum In your mouth, Ohh God your tongue uhh your finger are so deep baby." To put the icing on the cake, I look around and make sure no one was watching and or listening to me. I scream "Jaaaannnne oh Godddddd" and end the memo in a deep sultry "You don't know what you've gotten yourself into Coach Rizzoli."

I push stop record and send the voice memo to Jane with a quick message saying, "**NSFW!**" I send it and wait for the return from Jane. About two minutes later, I feel my phone vibrate and I look to see a couple of texts from Jane.

**FUCK ME TWICE, OMFG Maura, you don't know how wet that made me. You're not playing fair, I can't even touch you but you send me sex voice memos. I hope you're happy, Fuck that was hot Maura, I can't wait to have you now, J.**

**FUCCCCKKKKKK! Now everyone is looking at me funny, and I'm horny as hell. I have to go; the girls want to have a meeting. Fuck you're so hot, and when you're ready, be ready, J.**

**Is that a Challenge Jane? M.**

**No it's a God damn promise, Fuck it's on Maura, J.**

**Ok well enjoy your meeting; hope it's not too uncomfortable for you. The bus driver just told us we are about 20minutes from New York, I'm sure you can manage, M.**

**Yeah that's true, it's your fault, I'll get you back. C U when we arrive in New York xoxo Jane.**

I read Jane's last text and smiled but I was confused by what "xoxo" meant. I Google what it meant and it showed me that is mostly known to be short for "hugs and kisses," which makes me smile even more. I go back to my readings when, I see Amanda come sit next to me with a huge smile on her face. I smile back and ask her how she is doing.

"Oh Maura don't play coy with me, I heard you on your phone" she says still smiling.

"Oh you mean with Natalie, she was just nervous" I say trying to deflect from my other phone activities.

"I think you know what I meant, don't worry though I was the only one who could hear you. I didn't know you and Jane were dating" Amada says moving closer to me.

"We uh actually aren't dating Amanda and I would love it if you didn't say anything" I reply looking a little nervous.

"Ok so you're just fucking, what is she like in bed? Were friends but that doesn't mean that I haven't thought about it. So how is she, good, I bet she made you cum over and ov-

"Amanda I haven't fucked Jane as you so put it" I wasn't lying because the one night me and Jane had together never felt like just fucking to me. "We are just sexting, I don't know what we are doing, but please don't say anything, please" I say to Amanda.

"Ok Maura, I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable or upset you. I'll just go back to my seat I see that we are down the street from the hotel." Amanda says getting up going back to her seat. "But for the record, I think you two would make a great couple, everyone sees how you two look at each other at practice" Amanda adds squeezing my hand in assurance before walking back to her seat.

I turn around to where she is seated and say "Thank you" before starting to pack up my stuff, as the bus pulls up in front of the hotel. I grab my laptop bag and purse and exit off the bus with the rest of the parents. I see the girls starting to exit their bus as well. I'm looking for Jane, but I don't see you, she must be still on the bus. I go to grab me and Nat's bags from the bus driver who is unloading everyone's belongings. I bring the bags to one of the bellhops outside and he places it on one of the many baggage carts outside. I see Natalie smiling and chatting with her teammates, she looks at me and smiles. I smile back and I turn just in enough time to see Jane getting off the bus with Frost. We make eye contact and she immediately goes completely red in the face, her eyes are a little glazed over. "I really did a number on her" I think to myself.

Once everything is off the buses we move with our bags inside to the lobby to check in. Amanda, Jane and Frost all move up to the counter to check us in. I can tell the young receptionist is a fan, because she can't help but smile when Jane reaches the counter. I see Jane smile at her and shake her hand, I get a little jealous but I'm learning to trust Jane. That doesn't mean that I'm going to stop giving the receptionist the evil eye. When she looks back down at her computer, I see Jane look at me with a smirk and shake her head. This time it's my turn to blush. After returning to the group from the desk, Amanda distributes our room keys; we have the whole left side of the eighth floor. She starts to give us the information given to her form the hotel.

"Ok everyone listen up, we are on the eighth floor as you know. The girls are going to share rooms two to a room, but we know they'll pretty much me in one room for the majority of the stay. Parents and staff have their own rooms based on their reservations, I know some have decided to room together or get singles. There will be no curfew because the majority of the time will be spent together, but that doesn't mean we will be out all night young ladies. This is The Plaza so pretty much everything is available including: food, bar, swimming, dancing, weight room, yoga/ Pilates, arcade, entertainment deals, etc. Its roughly 12:15pm, our first game is at 3 but we have to sign-in and warm up before the game. The coaches and I have decided to arrive at NYU at 1:30pm to have enough time to sign-in and warm up before the game. Any questions, no, ok so let's get to our rooms, meet back at the lobby at 1:10pm everyone." Amanda says before we disperse to get on the elevators to get to our rooms.

I get on the elevator following the group of parents; I didn't realize who I was standing in front of until I heard a very distinctive voice.

"Hello Ms. Isles" Jane says in a deep voice, blowing on my neck form behind me.

I look around the elevator and notice no one is really paying attention. I move back up against Jane, so close my butt it's practically between her legs. "Why hello Coach Rizzoli, I didn't see you there" I say turning just my head around.

I can see her eyes are shut and her mouth is slightly open. I can feel the heat radiating off her, more so from her center. She opens her eyes and I just smirk at her, the elevator dings just before I can do anything else. Everyone gets out and we all head to our rooms. I get to mine it's a double, just in case Natalie wants to sleep here or whatever. I see that Jane's room is two down from mine. She looks up as she opens her door, and turns to my direction. I open my door and before I walk in I turn to meet her gaze and lick my lips with a slow pace. While I'm doing this, I see her eyes widen and her hips buck only slightly. She immediately rushes into her room and closes the door. I smile and walk into mine to put my clothes away and get ready for the game in a couple hours.

**So what did you think, YAY NEW YORK! First game is coming up and a little team dinner. I'm thinking someone might get a little jealous but it will def work to their advantage ;). So let me know whatcha thinking, I hope you continue to stick with me, it's going to be a lengthy story for sure, don't worry. :)**


	16. N Double R I

**Hey 160 followers OMG that is amazing and I want thank everyone who has been sticking with me and reading this story. You guys are awesome and thank you for the awesome comments ans reviews. Wooohoooo new chapter, mainly focuses on the Natalie and the team before the first game, and possible Rizzles planning. Now I know that you all want the Rizzles action, but I want to take my time to lead up to it, you dont want it rushed do you, No right (secretly you do)... So there is going to be action in New York but Im not going to rush it, your just going to have to be teased like Jane and Maura will be dealing with. Thanks again for following and hope you enjoy the new chapter. :) Oh and Jay Cutler is some garbage. DAAA Bears Suck, GO PACK GO!  
**

Natalie's POV

During Bus Ride

I'm so glad I gave my mom Coach Rizzoli's number; I can tell she wanted to talk to her before we left. So before my mom got on her bus, I gave her Coach Rizz's number so she could text her if she wanted to. I'm glad I did, because I think my mom did decide to text coach. I guess she did because when Coach Rizz got on the bus the she seemed sad. Roughly 20 minutes into the bus ride, I saw Jane look back at me smiling and mouth "thank you". So I was happy, at least that part of my plan worked, at least they are talking to each other. The bus ride was pretty fun, the first road trip with the team. We were pretty much all together watching movies, and playing Texas Hold'em. I never that I could have so much fun riding on a bus, but I was obviously wrong. Rocky one of the seniors who plays right striker brought up the different periods of down time we would have, and she thought we should do some team bonding during that time. We all agreed and thought we should get Coach Jane and Coach Frost, and see what they think.

"Hey girls what's up" Coach Jane asks us.

"Hey coach, so we were thinking that since we will have some down time between the games, that we should do some team bonding" Rocky and Cindy say on our behalves.

"Yeah that sounds like a great idea, you girls getting to know each other more, sounds like a plan. Do you know what you want to do and when" Coach Jane agreeing to our proposal.

"Well we know we can have small lunches between the games, and we have the team dinners in the evening. We were thinking sightseeing in Time Square tonight and since we know were going to be in the championship game, maybe Tuesday night we go bowling. I read somewhere that there is a place in Time Square called Bowlmor, where they have bowling, arcade, mini golf, and stuff for adults all in the same place. So we were thinking, when we make the championship round we could go there to celebrate the night before." I say with everyone looking at me even the coaches.

"What I did the research and it seem like a perfect place for us, it's dumb isn't it?" I ask looking down at my knees.

"NO! That's a freaking awesome idea, way to go Nat Pack" a bunch of the girls scream. That makes me feel a lot better.

"Wow yeah that sounds great, Rachel I'm going to run it by your mom later after we sign in with the tournament. Good idea Nat Pack" Coach Rizzoli says to me, patting me on my shoulder.

I look at her and smile, she winks and walks back to her seat with Coach Frost. I hear the bus driver say that we are about two blocks from the hotel, so we all start to pack up, and gather all our team bags together. We get to the hotel and pile out of the bus and take our bags inside to check-in. Rachel's mom gives some basic info on the hotel, and hands out our room keys. We decided on the bus who we wanted to room with; so of course me and Cindy are roomies for the tournament and couldn't be happier. We're told that we have about 45 minutes to unpack and relax, before we have to be back down at 1:10pm to leave for our first game. After the brief meeting and receiving our room keys, we leave the lobby and head to our rooms.

**Currently in room 815  
**

"Ugh I need a nap, too bad we only have about 40 minutes; that's only enough time to unpack and change into our uniforms" Cindy says lying on her bed.

"Ha-ha yeah tell me about it, but I'm too excited for the game to be tired" I respond jumping on the bed to lie beside Cindy.

We lay for a good 15 minutes, just watching TV, until someone knocks on our door. I go to answer the door and find its Lizzy "Hey players meeting in Rachel and Rocky's room number 821, be dressed you're your warm ups and bring your team bags" she says.

"Ok we will be there once we change into our uniforms, thanks Liz" I say before closing the door.

I turn to Cindy and she obviously heard us, so we both go to our bags to grab our uniforms. We have gotten really close, we both have slept over each other's house, so we are comfortable with each other. We just change from our current clothes to our uniforms. Apparently our moms' think alike because we both are putting on the same kind of under armor on under our uniforms. I go to grab both our new customized warm ups from the closet and hand Cindy her warm up. I remove mine from the packing and I love it already.

The Jacket is completely red but has the school name in black and white, with an eagle right under it, on the left of the jacket. I looked to the right side of the jacket; it has Varsity written and has my number under it. Black and white trims along the sleeves and wrists of the jacket. When I flipped it over, all I could do was smile and admire the jacket. In black and outlined in white was my nickname NAT PACK, and just under it was my number, 15. The same number as Coach Jane, which is so awesome. I remove the pants which are the Clima-cool Adidas and they are all mostly black, except for the red letters spelling EAGLES down the right side and our number on the left. I take no time to put my warm up on and I look at Cindy, she already has hers on. She turns her back to me and I see that her jacket is customized with the number 28 and CID THE KID as her nickname. We both just laugh thinking of Coach Rizzoli; we make sure we have all our stuff we need for the game in our bags, and head to Rocky and Rachel's room.

We walk down three doors and knock on room 821, Rocky opens the door and we are lead inside. I see everyone is in here, either on the beds or on the floor. Everyone is in their matching team warm ups, I see the pile of bags by the closet so Cindy and I add our bags to the pile and sit on the dresser. The TV is on the MTV but Rachel mutes it because we are about to begin our meeting.

"Ok ladies, so our first game is in a couple hours but I don't think we have enough time before to have a team meeting. The seniors and I wanted to say, that there is no pressure to win today or the tournament period. Yeah colleges will be here to watch the games, but we don't care if we win or not. We want to put on a good show, to showcase our individual and team talents. So lets go out and put on a show, if we play like we practice, then well we will be in the championship. We're proud of this team, and Rachel and I are proud to be your captains for this upcoming season. I also think we looking freaking awesome in our new warm ups, don't you think? Anyway does anyone have any questions or concerns about the team or the tournament" Rocky says concluding the brief team meeting.

Everyone looks around at each, everyone looks pretty pleased so no one has any questions.

"Good no questions, ok now to another subject, Coach Rizzoli and Ms. Isles" Rocky says and everyone immediately looks directly at me.

"What, what do you mean, my mom and Coach Rizzoli. What are you talking about" I ask Rocky.

"Well everyone is basically wondering if your mom and Coach Rizzoli dating. We're not mad or anything, maybe a little jealous, but not mad" Rocky responds reassuring me.

"I think it's awesome that Coach Rizzoli is dating again, that model chick really hurt her, I heard from TMZ" Sarah says.

"Yeah your mom would be good for Coach Rizzoli; you should see them during practice. I think they are a great looking couple, your mom's hot. Sorry to say but she is" Lauren says while getting punched by Cindy.

"Omg, what if they get married, Omg you would be a Rizzoli too. I would so hate you, but still love you." Rocky says.

"Guys, they aren't dating I swear, but I'm glad you don't hate the idea if they did. See my mom and I moved to Boston before the new school year, because we caught my father having an affair; she divorced him immediately. My mom hasn't really been happy in the loved department, and I want her to be completely happy. I recently found out that her and Coach Rizzoli have some sort of past, but I don't know what kind of past." I respond to end all of their ramblings.

"Oh wow that's crazy, sorry to hear about your douche of a father Nat. Maybe we could get them together; they both seem to really like each other. Obviously Coach Jane is a lady lover, do you know if your mom would want to date Coach Rizz." Cindy asks me, after hugging me sincerely.

"I don't know, but I only know that they spent a small amount of time together from a note Coach Rizz left in my mom's yearbook. Wow I really thought you guys would react in a totally different way. Like maybe, you would say mom my slept with Coach Jane to get me spot on the team or something like that." I say sounding a bit insecure about my abilities.

"What the hell" about half the room screams "Uh are you kidding me Natalie, you are an amazing soccer player, not as good as me but just as amazing" Rocky says to me, smiling after her little comment about whose better.

"Yeah girl you're freaking awesome don't ever doubt that, and Coach Rizz would never do that, and I'm sure your mom wouldn't need to stoop that low" Rachel says while smiling at me.

"Ok well I'm glad to know that you all think of me so highly, and I can't wait to prove you right. My mom and Coach Rizz do make a good looking couple huh? I wish I could get them to be alone together, I'm sure they could reconnect. I don't want to interfere in adult business but I do want my mom to be loved and happy again. Guys what am I going to do?" I ask the team.

"Well first we are going to leave this hotel and go win out first game woohooo, but maybe during our down time before dinner we could plan something to get them at least near each other to talk." Rocky says looking determined.

We all laugh and start to gather our stuff to head downstairs, "that sounds like a plan, game first, my mom's love life second' I respond. "Thanks everyone for making me feel more a part of the team, and if I do become a Rizzoli in the future, I'll be sure to invite you over" I say trying to hold back my laugh.

We open the door to leave, and Coach Rizz is on the other side of the door and the entire team just busts out laughing; leaving a surprised and suspicious coach at the door. "I heard my name, what's up girls, everything ok?" Coach Rizz asks us.

Now we just have tears streaming down our faces, Rocky looks at me and says "hmm I don't know, hey N. Double R. I. is everything ok?" Rocky asks me leaving me confused about what she just said.

"Yeah coach we're good we-"then it hits me, N. Double R. I. are my possible future initials, and I can feel my face turning red "Rocky is just being a very hilarious person right now." I say to Coach Rizz. I see Rocky whisper to a couple of the other seniors, and they can't help but start to laugh again.

Coach just shakes her head and starts walking down the hall to head downstairs. Once she's out of ear shot, some of the other girls ask what she was laughing about. "N. Double R. I. stands for Natalie Rose Rizzoli Isles" Rocky says and everybody else starts to laugh while we walk to the elevators.

We split and get on two elevators, I get on the one with most of the seniors and say "Yeah about inviting you over in the future, isn't going to happen now" I say and everyone starts to chuckle again and the we enter the lobby to meet the rest of the team, parents and coaches.

**What did you think, oh **SNAP** is Natalie recruiting her team to help get Coach Rizz and her mom together. Yeah Jane has the number 15 in my story because its my favorite number, and I know Megan Rapinoe (my favorite player) has the actual number in real life, she just has another for the story, sorry. I hope you enjoyed,upcoming chapters will include first game, more teasing/ sexting with Rizzles and the team dinner. Comments and reviews are welcome thanks. :)**


	17. Gameday 1

**Woooohoooo two chapter in one day, somebody was in the mood to write today. Jane gets a little revenge on Maura, but there is more to come. New York will be a lot of chapters,so don;t you worry about Rizzles in New York to much. Enjoy the new chapter, I'm probably not to upload a new one until tmrw, :( but don't worry, possible action may happen hmmmm who knows? Thanks. :)**

**Jane's POV**

I leave the girls and head back to my room to grab my bags, before meeting everyone in the lobby. I grab my phone from the charger and grab my bags. After having to take care of myself, after Maura got me all hot and bothered I decided that two can play at this game. I came up with an idea to return the favor to my favorite lady. I took a quick shower to get refreshed, and decided it was the perfect thing to get back at Maura with later. I took pictures of myself in a towel still wet, full bodied photos in the mirror, and some with my guns blazing. I remember how much she loved my. The crème de la crème is a picture of me in a sports bra and soccer shorts, flexing and showing off my abs. I work hard for these puppies and I know Maura can't function when she sees them. I plan on sending them to her throughout the day, making her suffer a sweet suffering.

So I grab my bags, and leave my room to get Frost so we can meet everyone in the lobby.

"Yo Frost let's roll" I say while knocking on his door.

"Hey Jane, lets bounce" Frost says also grabbing is bags and we make our way downstairs.

"Soooooo Jane, you and Maura get it in yet, like in a nearby hall closet or something" Frost asks being a smart ass.

"Fuck you Frost, and no to answer your smartass question. We are making progress though, Nat gave her my number and we texted the whole bus ride here. Or should say sexting, she plays dirty Frost but I got something for her though" I say smirking.

"Whoa whoa I don't want to know what you to have been sexting, just let me know if you too finally get together so the world can start spinning again." Frost says holding up his hands not wanting to her the details.

"HAHA ok Frost, will do" I say as we get on the elevator to the lobby.

We get off the elevator and walk over to the semi large group or parents and players. I see Maura is talking with a couple of the moms, she doesn't notice me so I decide to play with her a little. I walk over to where she is and I brush myself up against her, pretending to grab something from the counter. I hear a small gasp and no my plan worked, I see Cindy's and Rachel's mom crack a smile and I notice Maura is turning a little pink. I whisper "Damn its fucking hot, how about you babe" in her ear and walk away. When I did that I saw she shiver, right then I knew I had her where I wanted her. The hotel concierge lets us know that our buses are out front and ready for loading. We all make our way to our buses, I let all the girls get on first, and I watch Maura get on her bus. We make eye contact, I wink and lick my lips; which causes her blush some more and she hopes on the bus. I give a little laugh "let the games begin" I say while making my way to my seat before the bus pulls off.

When I take my seat, I pull out my phone to send the first of many pictures. I know that it won't be a long ride to NYU, so I decide to start my fun with Maura. I pull up the picture; me flexing my right arm with the tattoo on it. I put "**This should bring back memories; wrapped around your legs hold you against your door**" as the picture caption. I send it and relax in my seat awaiting a reply from Maura.

**Oh Jane I still love that tattoo, God that night; nobody compares, M.**

**I know babe, same for me; I can't wait to have you again, J.**

**Damn it why did you have to get me started, M.**

**Oh babe, its only just getting started, hope you have extra underwear in your purse; it's going to be a long day for you, J.**

**Is that so, well Jane you're going to have to try a little harder than that sweetie, M.**

**I'm glad you feel that way, J.**

While she is probably about to reply I decide on the next picture, the one of me in just a towel dripping wet. I decide on the picture the next picture with the caption "**I still wet for you baby, cum dry me off**."

**OMG Jane, you're dripping wet, OMG you've made me so wet baby. I need a break from the pictures, I don't know if I can handle anymore; I'm the one dripping now, M.**

**Oh baby don't worry, if you need cleaning; I wouldn't mind lending my services. I wouldn't even have to use my hands, J.**

**"Uhhhhh Jane please, I don't think I can control myself with everyone still on the bus. Baby I want you so bad, please let me take a break, M.**

**Ok babe, you're lucky were here, I'll show you what you didn't show me; mercy. But once we get off this bus, I don't think I would be able to stop myself, J.**

**That's fine; I can handle it off the bus. I'll just have to take care of myself in the bathroom or something. Thank you Jane, M.**

**Your welcome, see you when we get off the bus, J.**

I wait for the text to send before closing my phone and making an announcement.

"Hey girls ok so here's the plan, Coach Frost is going to get you girls gathered up and I want you to grab the equipment off the bus. I will head inside with Rachel's mom to get us signed in and get our tournament packet. Once inside, we will figure out what field we are on and we will walk there as a team; so start packing your stuff up cause we are here. I grab my stuff and get off the bus to walk over to the other bus to meet with Amanda. I see Maura before I see Amanda, and I walk over to her; I see she looks a little flustered.

"Hope I didn't ruin your underwear too badly" I say with a smirk on my face.

Maura leans to whisper in my ear "I never said I had any on to begin with" she responds walking away, with an extra sway in her hips.

I give out a low groan at what she had just said. Now it's really going to be a long day, I won't be able to focus knowing that Maura doesn't have anything on under her skirt. I shake it out of my head for now because Amanda is calling my name. I catch up to her and we walk to the tournament booth to sign in and get our packet. To no big surprise, I got asked for a couple pictures and autographs while we were inside; but I don't mind because it was only a couple. I'm not really looking forward to that for the rest of the tournament though; Amanda just smiles and we walk back out to the front to the team. Amanda and I gather everyone together so we can tell them the info all at once.

"Hey everyone ok, there have been some schedule and team changes but luckily nothing affecting us directly. We will be playing at 3:00pm on field #2, and it will be against Mountaineers High School from Boone, NC. Parents you guys can look around and do what you want for the next hour or so, Amanda has the college information you've requested. Players we will be having brief team meeting and pre-game warm ups before our game. So let's get going people, its game day." I conclude the quick information meeting, Frost and I lead the girls to the fields.

You would think we were a professional team, but that's what you're supposed to look like. We had our matching warm-ups and team bags, even Frost and I had a warm-up similar to the girls; but for coaches. We move to field #2 and we setup temporary shop on the bleachers so we can have our team meeting. Frost and I decided we wanted to talk about the tournament, our starters, competition, and playing like a team. We wanted to get the girls pumped but not to create ego monsters, because let's face it; ever soccer player has a giant ego.

"Ok so listen up girls, first day of tournament play is here, most teams have already played or are playing now as we can see. I want you to focus on your game and team, not any of the other teams out there ok. We will have competition, but Coach Frost, your parents and I believe in you. Believe in yourselves and trust your teammates. Win or lose I just want you to play your hardest. Play for your school, teammates, but always play with heart. If you play like you practice on easy days, then we won't have any problems. Don't let that go to your heads, they aren't going to give you respect; regardless of how many championships you've won, or who your coaches are, you have to earn it. So when we hit the field for warm-ups I want to see you act like you want it, we have 40 minutes to get ready so let's get going. Let's grab our stuff, we are on the left side bench, and start our warm-up." I say to try to keep the girl calm as we make our way to the field to warm-up.

Frost lets me know that, I made a good speech, before going down to the field. I go to meet with the other teams coach and exchange information. He seems like pretty nice guy, he asked me if I could sign one of his team's soccer balls for their school. I double checked and made sure it was actually for the school, of course after having a laugh; I signed the ball and walked back to my bench. After about 35 minutes, I bring the girls in; they grab some water and stretch a little bit more to stay loose. I see that our parents are on the bleachers and the dads are putting up our banner that says "**EMH Soaring Eagles**". The ref calls for captains, Rachel and Rocky head out to meet the other team's captains. Once the captains return, they tell us the results. "The Mountaineers have the ball to start with; we will start on the opposite side of the field going west" Rocky and Rachel say.

"Ok girls its game time, time to show them what we got; trust yourselves and trust each other. Here the starting lineup: Natalie, Rocky, Cindy, Rachel, Lizzy, Sarah, Susan, Lauren, Sara, Laura, Mariah. Alright girls let's get out there; Eagles on three; One Two Three Eagles" I say quickly so the girls can take the field.

Frost and I grab our clip boards, for game stats for half time and records. I look up and watch as the ref center blows his whistle to start the game.

"Let's go Eagles" the parents, Frost, the bench and I scream together.

**Review or comment let me know what you think, hopefully everything is coming together nicely. Hoping to upload tmrw night at the lastest. :)**


	18. Hot Cocoa!

**Hey everybody sorry for the late update, busy weekend. Hanging out with my Marine friends on their birthday, and I had to soccer games as well, one indoor and one outdoor. Won both, scored 9 in indoor and 1 in outdoor; it was a good weekend. So new chapter, its probably the longest chapter yet, without the summary. Its game time, wooohooo! Oh and Man United win again wooohoooo that's 5-straight and we are sitting at the top of the table currently lol sorry Chelsea. Hope you enjoy the new chapter.**

Jane's POV

After the whistle blows, the girls immediately charge the ball; the Mountaineers have the ball first. I did some quick research on their team; they're pretty good, seeing as they're from Boone, NC. They won their last state championship. They have eight seniors, top scorers and a pretty good defense. I know my girls; we won't have much of a problem. We have speed up top, on the outside and a solid defensive line. I don't think we will have a problem with this game, it might start slow, because we have a young team who hasn't really played together much. I trust in my training and coaching, and the girls' abilities to play a great game.

I see Cindy running down the right side of the field, Natalie making a bending run behind the last defender. Cindy looks up and sees Natalie by herself, losing the last defender. Cindy crosses the ball to the center; Natalie makes a run onto it. She lets the ball come across her body and takes a left footed shot; the ball beats the keeper and lands in the right bottom corner of the net. She runs back to the center of the field to join her team in the celebratory dance; they are basically running around pretending to be eagle with their arms flapping up and down. "Nice shot Nat Pack, Cindy great cross. Let's go girls, let's get another one in" I say cheering along with the team and screaming parents. I grab my pen from my pocket and write down some more stats, I like to have the stats for records and talking notes for halftime and after the game.

It's been about 27 minutes into the first half, and we have just stolen the ball back. We are pressing forward on a counter attack, four on two. Mariah passes the ball to Natalie, who takes the ball down to the corner and lobes it back to the middle. It out of the keeper's hands and Rocky heads it in the goal. Another round of screams and celebration comes from the parents and the girls gather in a giant team hug before going back to their side. "Great work girls keep it up, nice combination play Nat and Rocky" I say before writing some more stats down. I look to Frost, seeing him writing some things down as well. I hear a whistle, the sideline ref holding up his flag, signaling the other team offsides. Lauren the goalie takes the kick and boots it to the other team's 20 yard line. Cindy is there and takes the shot but it just misses the top bar. "Nice shot Cid" I say giving her the thumbs up.

As I look up again from my notes, I see the parents are cheering, and I see Maura. She is cheering right along with everyone, smiling and laughing. She doesn't notice me, but Amanda does and she just winks at me. I smile back at her and shake my head, and continue watching the game. Lauren just made a great save punching the ball out; Mariah gets to it and starts to illustrate another counter attack. She chips it over the defenders head and it meets Rocky's feet. Rocky is on a breakaway headed for the goal. A defender has caught up to her, she checks it back to Mariah; who takes a shot but it deflects off the goalie's glove over the crossbar. We haven't officially decided who takes point on set plays, but that's what tournaments are for. So Cindy decides to take the corner kick, she's right footed and the corner kick is from the right. It's perfect because the ball should bend in toward the goal. She signals she's ready with her hand and takes the kick. Susan from center defense makes a run to the center and gets her head on the ball, beating the goalie's hands mid-air. The whistle blows signaling a goal and the end of the period. "Way to get your head on the ball Sus, great ball Cid. Halftime girls grab your water and walk to the corner flag for a team chat" I say. All the girls run over and grab their stuff, I see some parents, and most of the dads leave the bleachers. Most of them are still cheering as they exit the bleachers.

"All right girls, great first half, I like what I'm seeing. I especially like the combination plays between midfield and the strikers. Cindy, Rocky, Natalie and Mariah great work; the counterattacks we've been doing have been great, you girls work great playing off each other. Defense, solid work girls; Susan you made a great run from the back. Lauren my goalie, you had some great saves; even if it has only been two." I say which gets a chuckle from the girls along with Lauren.

"Ok so Coach Frost and I have been tracking your stats from the first half. I have team stats and he has your individual stats. I'm just going to go over the team stats; you can get your individual stats after the game. So team stats from the first half are as follows: 11 shots on goal, nine shots on target, possession roughly 73%, three goals, three assists, and zero fouls. I would just like to say; that's how you start a tournament girls. The game is far from over, so stay tight in the back and my wingers make those early runs to throw the defense off. Anyone have anything to add, captains?" I end my speech and stats shout out.

"Hey girls we got this game, let's finish strong and get this W. Let's keep them at zero and we have the room to work on our set plays." Rachel and Rocky say.

We walk back over to our bench and the girls start to stretch to get loose before going back onto the field. I look to the bleachers and find the dads are back and that most parents either coffee or chocolate in their hands. I look for Maura but I don't see her, she must be in the bathroom or something. I go to grab my clipboard, the second half is about to start soon, and I see Maura standing there with a tray of steaming cups in her hands.

"Well this is a lovely surprise, being brought hot drinks by such a beautiful lady" I say and I see Maura blush a little, or it could be from the cold.

"Well I figured you could use something hot" she moves closer to hand me my cup and whispers "since you can't have me."

I was taking a sip when she said, so now I'm choking on hot cocoa. She walks away smiling and handing Frost his cup as well. Maura wishes the girls a good second half and winks at me before heading to the bleachers. I let out a low groan and take another sip of my hot cocoa, which is really good since now I can actually taste it. I look and Maura is sitting down with Amanda and Cindy's mom, she looks at me with a smirk and continues her conversation. I take out my phone and pull up my pictures from earlier, I was going to save them for later but Maura has asked for it. I pull up the picture of me in just my shorts and sports bra, showing off my abs and arms. I pick it to send and add a message below it saying "**Shame you went to get hot cocoa, because you could have had this to keep your legs and other places warm, J." **

I send it and walk back over to the girls to do a quick cheer before they head to the field. The ref blows the whistle, signaling the players to take the field. "One two three Eagles!" we scream before the girls take the field. We kept the same line up for now, but I'm probably going to take some off to rest.

The whistle blows for the second half to start, and we have kickoff. Rocky and Nat Pack are taking the kickoff, Nat taps it to Rocky and she swings it to the left winger Lizzy. Were mainly playing possession, I don't coach my players to run up the score, that's highly unprofessional for a coach and for players. Don't get me wrong, if we have the chance to make a shot, I'm not going to stop my players from taking them. I look to the field and we are taking a goal kick, Sarah back heads it to Lizzy, who take the ball past midfield and down the side line. She is about to cut in to go toward the goal, but is fouled from behind. She's ok and gets back up after a second; the ref gives the defender a yellow card for a dangerous slide tackle. The foul happened about at the 22 yard line, so definitely in range for most of my girls to take a shot. I thought I was going to need to call a player to take it, but they apparently had already decided.

"You got this Nat Pack, all you girl" I hear some of the girls say. Nat looks at the team and then towards me, I just smile and give her a thumb up and say "Take your time, this is your shot Nat, you got it." She smiles back and nods her head. She moves up to the ball and moves it slightly with her foot. Planting her right foot next to the ball, marking her planting spot and takes a couple steps back at an angle. The Mountaineers have a four person wall, which isn't much of a problem because have practiced this. The ref blows his whistle and Natalie takes a breath and takes the shot. The shot is powerful, It beats the wall completely and bends just in time to beat the keeper and hits the inside top right corner netting. The girls on and off the field go crazy, and the parents are just as loud. "Woohooo Nat Pack, Nice shot girl; way to shoot girl" is what I can hear being said. Natalie runs over to me and we high five before she runs back over to the team. Cindy and her do some hand shake involving their feet and blowing something up.

I jot down another stat and so does Frost. We are about half into the second half and the score is four to zero. I walk over to Frost so we can decide who we want to give a rest. "Yo Frost so who do you think, we should pull, I don't want them to be too tired for tomorrow's games" I ask Frost.

"Hey Jane, I was thinking Nat and Cindy about 10 minutes left probably Lizzy. Our defense hasn't really been threatened at all, so they should be fine. Those three have been working hard, and your right, I don't want them to be too tired either for tomorrow." Frost agrees and we decide on our choices.

About another five minutes pass and it's a throw in for us, and I call the ref for subs. "Cid, Nat Pack" I call off and send on another center mid and a winger to play up for Nat; Ashley and Becca. Cid and Nat run off the field clapping hands with the subs coming on, they get to me and we high-five as well. They clap hand with the girls on the bench before grabbing water and taking a seat on the bench.

"Great work out there girls, we want you rested for the games tomorrow alright" I say to the girls

"Yeah no prob Coach Rizz, we understand" they respond without a hint of being upset.

It's been about another 10minutes and our subs Becca and Ashley have been keeping up with the starters and playing well off each other; which is great for future seasons. They both had a couple shots on goal, very promising second stringers. I we have another corner kick, so Mariah volunteers to take it, this one is from the left and Mariah is right footed. So the ball would curve away from the goal, somewhere around the penalty spot, usually. She takes the shot and Lauren gets her head on it but the goal makes a get punch save. The ball doesn't go that far and Rocky shoots a bullet to the back of the net, scoring another goal. Once again the Eagles are soaring around the center of the field, before going back into positions. I pull off Lizzy and put Mary in as left winger, clapping hands with Lizzy as she comes off the field. There's about 12 minutes left in the game, the score is 5-0; so I just tell the girls to focus on possessing and not so much pressing.

The ref signals the end of the game, and the girls and I line up to shake hands with the other team. There are "great game" and "good job" being said between the two teams. I'm, of course after the handshakes; asked for autographs and pictures. I say sure and have Coach Frost start the after game stats report and team wrap up. I get back after autographs and pictures, and just add a couple notes about game play and we start to pack up. The parents have gathered around us, congratulating the girls and the coaches. I see Nat with her mom, and it just puts a smile on my face. Nat runs to meet up with Cid to walk back to the bus along with the other girls. Maura and I make eye contact and she makes her way over to me, as I'm packing up the rest of my coaching stuff.

"Great game Coach Rizzoli, I have to say halftime was very interesting. I hope your pleased to know that I was exceptionally warm thanks to you" Maura says moving closer to me.

I start to walk to the bus with Maura right next to me, thankful that the girls grabbed the equipment. "Well I'm glad that I could help in the best way possible" I reply looking at Maura.

"Oh I don't believe it was your best, I've seen what you can do, and I'm looking forward to what you will do" Maura says rubbing the muscles in my arm. She looks around and makes sure nobody is looking, leans into my personal space and licks edge of my ear and says "I really really hope you know what to do Jane" and walks away.

I stop dead in my tracks, and let out a little shiver. Maura continues walking, catching up with the parents, I watch her ass sway the whole way over. "Damn that was hot" I hear someone say, and I turn around and see Frost a few feet behind me.

"Fuck Frost when did you get back there" I asked, more like yelled.

"I had to grab another college packet for one of the parents, and I rounded the corner and saw that situation you were just in with Maura" he replies with a smirk on his face.

"Oh ok, fuck I'm in trouble Frost; I don't know what to do. Maura just makes me crazy and she been super flirty as you just saw. I just want to-

"Whoa Rizzoli calm down, let's just get on the bus and get back to the hotel. We have reservations to make, maybe you two could find some time to do whatever after dinner" Frost suggests.

"Yeah you're right, yeah maybe. Thanks Frost; she just drives me crazy" I say as we make it to the buses.

The last few are getting on the buses, and I see Maura waiting to get on. I plan on winning every round, so I quietly walk up to her and place my arm around her waist and hand on her toned stomach. I breathe on her neck and whisper "you will definitely need a pair of underwear on tonight, because every chance I get, I'm going to make you cum without even touching you. I wouldn't want you to make a mess everywhere." I say and I can hear her breathing picking up and feel her shifting a little. I move my hand down her body, and start to touch her inner thigh while bring up her skirt a little. I hear her take a quick breath and whimper, I remove my hand and say "Oh that's right, I said without touching, bye Maura see you at dinner."

I can tell I won, because she turns around and just stares at me. I know she wants to slap me but she doesn't because some of the girls and parents are still outside the buses. I wink and walk to get on my bus, this time leaving Maura standing alone.

I send her a quick text message as the bus starts to pull off.

**Now I have won twice today, possibly a third tonight, J.**

**Challenge excepted, M.**

Review and comment, let me know what you think. Did I do the in game play justice, too much too little? Next couple of chapters will include restaurant,hotel shenanigans and a bit of drama. Thanks for reading. :) 


	19. Green, Color of the Evening

**New Chapter yeah! Thanks for the reviews everybody, they have been amazing and hilarious. For those who have PM me, you guys are freaking awesome, and Im going to try and crank new chapters out as fast as I can, but I dont want them to be rushed; because then the quality would be low. So thanks for sticking with me. Enjoy the new chapter everyone. :)**

**Maura's POV**

We are back at the hotel, and I'm dying to get out of my skirt, Jane has left me high and dry; but definitely soaked. I really hope we will be able to get some alone time together, between the games. These past days have been amazing, the flirting, the sexting; I really want to be with her. I believe I can trust that she won't leave me, and that we could actually have something together. Natalie doesn't seem to mine, but things can change instantly with a teenager. I hope Jane is ready to begin again, and that Natalie will be ok with it.

Natalie is currently in my shower, her and Cindy wanted to get cleaned and dress at the same time so they could meet up with the team. They have some team bonding activity before we; meaning the parents and team; go to dinner. I'm in my closet trying to figure out what I want to wear. I have several dresses to choose from, my decision has come down to either the green pencil skirt styled dress that cuts off at my knees, or the red that ruffles at the bottom also at my knees. I have matching pumps for both, and I had decided to wear underwear, regardless of what Jane is suggested. I have already taken a shower and done my hair in loose curls, just need a decision on a dress.

"Go with the green dress, its clings to your body in the best of ways. It also brings out the colors in your eyes mom, that's what you always tell me" I hear Natalie say, as she comes out of the bathroom.

"Well its true, it does. I think I just might do that, thank you baby girl. What have you decided to wear to night?" I ask her, seeing her go unzipped her bag.

"Cindy and I have decided to wear similar dresses, but different colors. They cut just below our knees and flow loosely. Mine is of course a mellow green color, and Cindy's is ocean blue; matching her eyes as well" Natalie explains.

"Oh you girls will look beautiful; ok well I guess I'll meet you down stairs for dinner" I say before heading into the bathroom to do my make-up.

"Ok mom, you'll look beautiful as well, I'm sure Coach Rizz will definitely notice you in that dress" Natalie says but then I couldn't really hear that last part.

"What was that Nat, you started mumbling" I say trying to get her to repeat what she said.

"Nothing, just you'll look beautiful tonight and I love you" She says before closing my room door.

I just smile and start working on my makeup and touching up my hair a little. Once I finished fixing up my face, I go to put on my dress; choosing to go with the step-in, pull-up method. I have my dress on, and decided on a simple black clutch to match my pumps. I throw my id, phone, credit card, some cash and lipstick in my clutch; so I don't need to bring my purse. I looked at my watch and I still have about 20 minutes before everyone meets in the lobby for dinner. I decide to sit on my bed and catch some news maybe watch the health channel; I see it's one of the listed channels on the TV menu. About six minutes into the bacteria population documentary, I hear my phone vibrate in my clutch. I take it out thinking it's from Jane, but it's actually from Amanda saying "**You better come down here and get your girl, before someone else does, A."**

**I'm completely caught off guard so I reply, "What's going on with Natalie, is everything alright? M."**

**Not Natalie, Jane; there are a couple of women creeping up on your territory. You need to come get your woman, A.**

**Jane and I aren't in a relationship per say, I don't know what we are actually. If Jane didn't want the attention, she's a grown woman; she can just walk away, M.**

**Maura! Jane was waiting for you; she even got you wine before we leave for dinner. Get your ass down here. Susanne **(Cindy's mom)** and I tried to get them to leave, but you know how sluts are, come on Maura, A.**

**Ok, I'm coming now, M.**

I send my last text message before getting on the elevator to go to the bar, in the lobby. The elevator dings and the doors open; I'm immediately met by Susanne and Amanda.

"Finally Maura, Jane is over there at the bar, with them" Amanda and Susanne say, pointing to the direction of the bar.

"Ok, thanks ladies" I reply before making my way over to the bar.

I'm walking over to the bar, and I see two blondes sitting a little too close to Jane for my liking. I know Jane and I aren't together, but we have been doing things that "just friends" wouldn't do. I have this feeling in my gut, its making want to really verbally abuse these two women. I get closer and I can hear their remarks including "you're really sexy Jane", "have you been in a three-way", "I know you like models Jane, come on just a quickie up in your room." All those comments and questions these women are asking are just infuriating me further. I also hear Jane refusing them every time and that she is waiting for someone. That just makes me smile and I decide what I'm about to do to get these women away from my Jane.

I walk over to them, and I casually move to sit on Jane's lap and plant a passionate kiss on her lips. Jane only takes a second to realize it's me, and responds to the kiss immediately adding tongue; wrapping her arms around me. We had to break away, because the need for air was becoming apparent. I pull away and I just stare at Jane for a second and say "sorry I'm late baby, I had to put on a fresh pair of underwear, since you ruined my last pair." I say, which wasn't a lie; Jane did ruin my previous pair of underwear.

"Oh uh its ok babe, I got you some wine" Jane says, I can see the arousal building in her eyes. She has her hands roaming my back and thighs; I just smile at her.

"Ah hem, hello? Who are you?" I hear the two blondes say.

"Oh sorry Maura, this is Abby and Sasha; they were just saving your seat babe" Jane says leaning in to kiss me cheek.

"It's Ashley and Stacy, whatever your lose Jane, lets go Stacy" the woman named Ashley says, pulling her friend to leave Jane and I.

I just look at Jane and then the fleeting woman, and just laugh. I can see Jane is still stunned and aroused at the same time. Her grip on my hips tightens, and I'm starting to get the familiar feeling between my legs again. I have to stop this, or I will never make it through dinner.

"Jane you have to let me go, I don't want to change my underwear for the second time today. Besides Amanda and Susanna are calling me over" I say.

"Maura, that was fucking hot, where did that come from" Jane says finally snapping out of it, and releasing her grip on me; so I can get off her lap.

"Language Jane, and I was just staking a claim in a sense; thanks for the wine" I reply, grabbing my wine and a heading back over to where Amanda and Susanne are sitting, watching that whole scene go down.

When I'm leaving I hear Jane order a shot, I just smile knowing I made that happen. I walk over to my friends, these past couple of months Amanda, Susanne and I have become great friends; seeing how our girls have as well. So it's quiet when I walk over to them, it's not until sit down that I hear them scream.

"Oh my God, Maura you handled them sluts." "That was so hot, how you just sat on Jane's lap and kissed her." "You definitely put them in their places, staking your claim on Jane." "Damn I'm scared of you Maura" Amanda and Susanna say, taking turns commenting on the scene I just put on. Thank god none of the other parents or any of the girls saw, that would have been hard to explain. It's ok that it was Amanda and Susanne and even Lizzy's mom Alice; they know my feelings about Jane.

"It wasn't too much; I didn't want to be completely disrespectful. Jane was being polite to them, and waiting for me. I just hope that Jane doesn't get in trouble with the tabloids or anything" I say, feeling a little worried but also a little excited at the same time.

"Only you would think, you would were being disrespectful to women pushing up on Jane. Don't worry about it Maura, besides you and Jane are meant to be, so you shouldn't worry about what the tabloids say anyway." Susanna says trying to reassure me.

I feel a little better after talking with the ladies. We continue talking about the bar situation, mainly what was said and Jane's reaction. I would occasionally look over at the bar, and I would see Jane talk with the bartender and most recently Barry. We were enjoying our wine, we hadn't noticed that everyone was pretty much in the lobby; the girls were just getting off the elevators. They all have on beautiful dresses; of different sizes and colors; with their jackets on their arms. I see Cindy and Natalie walking arm and arm, looking just as beautiful as ever. They both wave over at us before joining the group of girls.

"They look beautiful don't they" I say to the ladies next to me.

"I would have to say they have some stiff competition" I hear a raspy voice behind me say.

I know it was Jane, I always know its Jane. I turn around and see she is in a beautiful black Armani pantsuit, and a pair of Prada dress boots. With a lovely red rose colored button up, it clings to her muscles, the combination shows off her assets in the best of ways. I just can't stop looking at her, she's beautiful; she even jelled up her hair but it's just as curly and flowing. "Maura, your drooling" I hear Amanda say.

"Wow Jane you look amazing, beautiful" I say, just naming a few adjectives to describe Jane.

"Well thank you Maura, you looking beautiful as ever. Amanda, Sus, and Alice you ladies look beautiful tonight as well." Jane says almost forgetting we weren't alone.

We all blush, and say thank you. Jane then leaves us to meet the girls.

"Damn, I forgot how well she cleans up, Maura you're so lucky", "I would still climb her like a tree, but only in a different life. I wouldn't want Maura, making my death look like an accident." The ladies say and we all get a chuckle out of Amanda's comment.

I then see Jane move, to the front of where we are all standing; she starts talking about dinner.

"Hey everybody, it looks like everyone is here. So since the girls and most parents wanted to spend some down time in Times Square, I got us reservations at the Hard Rock Café. It took some schmoozing; basically I have to do some publicity in the spring, since we are basically taking over the restaurant for the night at such a short notice. After dinner, we have roughly two hours to spend walking around and exploring Times Square. We are luckily only a couple blocks from Times Square, so we won't have to load up on the buses. So if we are ready, the Hard Rock awaits us, lets ship on out." Jane ends her speech and the group seems pretty excited, I'm glad I'm wearing my 5 inches and not my 6 inch heels.

We start to make our way out of the Plaza and head to the restaurant. It's definitely cooler than it was earlier today. With everyone being from Boston, we know to bring jackets and small coats for fall weather. I'm walking with the ladies and we are chatting about possible stores to browse tonight, and then go shopping the next day because clearly two hours isn't enough to shop in New York City. I feel some watching me, I turn to look but no one is there looking at me.

"Looking for me babe" Jane ask, turning to see she is on the opposite side of where I was looking.

"Maybe, where you staring at me" I reply with a smile on my face.

"Possibly, not to be rude but If I was looking; it wasn't at the back of your head. You look amazing, your eyes are a beautiful shade a green, and I love your eyes. Your body is looking damn fine, and I can't wait to wrap my hands around it." Jane says, now walking right next to me, kneeling down to speak to me.

"Oh Jane, have you seen yourself. Everyone woman, as we witnessed; wants you. You are so breathtaking, and I just love you in red." I reply telling Jane what I feel.

Before I can say anything else, Natalie runs up to me and Jane and says hello. Jane just smiles at us and says hi to Natalie, telling her she looks very pretty this evening. Jane then moves to get to the front of the group, seeing as we are already in front of the restaurant. I have a small frown hardly noticeable to the naked eye, and then I hear Natalie say "It's been already arranged, don't worry mom."

I look at Natalie and she is just smiling. She walks away to meet Cindy and the other smiling girls inside. I'm still confused, but I just walk inside with the rest of the parents. I walk down to the restaurant floor of the Hard Rock, and walk to our designated section of the restaurant. Jane wasn't kidding, we are pretty much taking over about 60 percent of the restaurant. I realize I'm the last one to enter our section, seeing as everyone is already sitting. The girls are all together and the parents are together, I realize there is one seat left.

"Oh look, there's one empty seat next to Coach Rizzoli, Ms. Isles you should take it, it's the only one left" I hear some of the girls say.

"Thanks, I think I will girls" I reply looking at Jane, and she is just shaking her head as to say it wasn't her idea.

I walk over to the empty seat; Jane stands and moves my chair out so I can sit down. I say thank you and take a seat, as Jane is pushing my chair in she leans in and whispers "You get the feeling that you're being set up?"

"As of lately, yes" I reply looking over at Natalie and the table of girls staring directly at us.

**Hey, what did you think, Maura is a little more ballsy than we are used to. Let me know what you think. I might include the teams "bonding activity" they had, prob a brief summary of what they planned. I know some of you like that the girls are helping Natalie setup her mom with Jane. So the dinner is up next, wooohooo! Any guesses or comments, let me hear them, thanks. ;)**


	20. Hard Rock Love

**New Chapter wooohoooo, since everyone was asking for it. Its dinner time at the Hard Rock, and it is going to be one hell of an evening. This might be one of my favorite chapters so far, im excited for you to read it. Enjoy everyone, yay Rizzles! :)  
**

**Jane's POV**

Ever since Maura sat down, it seemed like everyone was looking at us. I kept thinking it was a setup, but I just chalked it up to nerves and everyone being in the same place. I'm excited, because Maura is sitting right next to me; getting revenge is going to be so much easier now. I grab my menu to decide what I want to eat for dinner, but I decide to work my plan into it as well. I see that at my table are Amanda, Alice, Susanna, and their husbands; we all are pretty close. I decide that this would be a perfect opportunity to start things off.

"Hey Amanda, what are you thinking of getting?" I ask her.

"Yo Jane, I was thinking of getting the Grilled Chicken Marsala, how about you" she replies, having no idea what I'm planning.

"That sounds good, I really want something I haven't had in a long time" I say looking at Maura. I just stare at her and say "I can't recall what it's named, but it was the delicious the first time I had it.

I can see Maura already starting to shift in her seat. I just wink at her and continue talking to Amanda.

"I think I might go with a burger, I really love the spicy S.O.B. Burger" I say. Once again I look to Maura and say "The way the juices just squirt in your mouth after just one bite, I can eat it all night long" that last part was said in the raspy voice that Maura loves so much.

"The Chicken Marsala sounds pretty good too, that's a chicken breast right" I ask Amanda,

"Yeah its grilled chicken actually, it's pretty good" Amanda replies.

"Mmmmm breast I do love them so, besides burgers, I'm definitely a breast kind of girl; especially the full ones. The big and full breasts are the best, and when you take your first taste, you just keep going back for more. If I could, I would devour breasts all day, but I gotta watch my weight; can't get to fat now" I say staring at Maura the entire time, not really caring if anyone else was listening or not. I know my word play caught Maura's ears because she has just downed her glass of water asking for another.

Everyone is oblivious to what I'm doing, except Maura; she fully understands. I can't believe the effect I'm having on her already and I have barely started. Let's not forget, she gets me just as heated just hearing her whisper my name and batting her eyelashes. Not tonight though, tonight she is mine and I'm coming for her. Amanda just nods her head, and we just fall into a comfortable conversation. I look over at the girls and some of them are looking this way, but I just shake it off with a smile. I ask them if they knew what they wanted, they all pretty much getting the Twisted Macaroni and or fajitas. I nod my head at their choices and return to my table, I think I've given Maura enough of a break. I see that John; Alice's husband; order the Jumbo Combo for the table as a starter. I notice that none of these foods can be eaten in a sexy way, but I improvise.

I grab a chicken wing, and dip it into the ranch dipping sauce. I take it to my mouth; I take my tongue around it for a taste before taking a bite. I finish the wing and place it on a side plate; I take my two fingers and lick them. I course made sure no one else but Maura was looking. I can see the blush forming on her neck and cheek area. I notice that she had a little dressing on the side of her lip; from the Caesar salad she ordered as her starter. I take her napkin and remove the dressing, I lean in and say "I never miss a drop; everything ends up in my mouth" in my deep raspy voice.

I can see her eyes dilate a little; the green is starting to dominate the hazel. I lean back over to my seat, and start talking with the husbands about the Patriots upcoming game. I can hear the ladies start to talk about possible shopping places to visit; it takes a minute for Maura to respond. I smile and continue with my conversation. About 20 minutes talking about football and basketball, our conversation ends because our food comes. I'm glad that I spoke with the manager about the waiting staff, none of them were woman at my table. Not that I didn't mind, but I was thinking about Maura, I've already witnessed how she feels about other women throwing themselves at me. I told the Manager that I wouldn't mind signing autographs after dinner, and that if he could serve my table; he might get a little extra. So now that our food is here, I send a wink to the manager before he leaves; we dig in. I get my burger medium, because it's so good that way, I noticed a couple burgers for the dads and chicken dishes for the ladies. Maura ordered the fajitas and man they are steaming.

"That looks delicious" I say to Maura but I wasn't looking at her food.

"Thank you Jane, I just love-"Maura doesn't finish because she finally notices that I'm not talking or looking at her food. I'm staring directly at her breast, and I swear I see her breathing starting to pick up.

John asks me a question about my burger, bringing me form Maura once again. I place my napkin in my lap and I cut my burger in half; damn my mother. I take a bite and it's so delicious; I don't need to fake my moaning for anything.

"Omg this is so good, and so juicy. I was right, the juices just squirt in your mouth on the first bite" I say out loud. Some of the juice is slipping down my hand, so I just lick it up rather quickly. I take another bite and this time my moan has a bit of a base to it, and suddenly you hear a fork or knife dropping to the floor. I turn and notice it was Maura who dropped her silverware. She goes to get it, but I stop her and move to pick it up myself. Thankfully our table it sort of in the back and Maura and I are facing the restaurant. I push my seat out some, and bend down to drab her silverware. It was her fork, I grab it but a thought comes to mind when I grab it. I take the neck of the fork in my palm and I drag the body up Maura's legs.

I start where her heels end and bring it up her leg slowly. I reach her knee and decide to keep going; coming back slowly into my seat to not raise suspension. I move the fork so it's in my hand, but my hand is on touching Maura's thigh and slowly bringing my hand closer to her center. I can hear her trying to suppress her moans, and whimpers, but I can still hear them and it just eggs me on. I get to about more than half up her inner thigh and can feel the heat radiating off her center. I move maybe half an inch closer and I can feel wetness, I move closer again and I can feel her thigh is dripping and I can't hold back my reaction.

"Holy shit" I say immediately making eye contact with Maura and she is bright as a fire truck.

"I mean, oh shoot I uh my tongue is burning from the peppers, delayed reaction" I try to cover up; most of the people staring at me from my outburst; bought it.

I haven't moved my hand through that whole thing, and I can feel Maura trying to twist and turn her legs. I hadn't realized that I was now rubbing her thigh with circles. I quickly remove my hand and now I'm blushing, I look at Maura and she looks like she is about to explode. I look at my fingers and see they are glistening, without hesitation; I put them in my mouth and lick them clean. I see Maura's eyes widen and gasp at the same time; she then quickly gets up out of her seat and makes her way to the restroom. I turn to see Amanda, Alice, and Susanne with their arms folded and looking at me with raised eyebrows. I just smirk and go back to eating my burger, like nothing happened.

**Meanwhile in the Bathroom**

I can't believe Jane practically felt me up, with all of our friends at the table. It was completely rude and irresponsible but completely hot and arousing. I just can't help what she does to me, she has this effect on me and I just crumble. Now I'm in the restroom stall with a wet paper towel, trying to clean myself up a little. I'm glad I took Jane's advice about the underwear because she wasn't kidding with her promise. I actually had a small orgasm, but I had to suppress it to the best of my abilities; it was definitely uncomfortable. I'm pretty sure that if I didn't have underwear on, I would definitely have a puddle in my chair and showing on my dress.

I'm pretty clean; well at least as clean as I'm going to get with what I had to use. I walk out of the stall and go to the sink to wash my hands. I hear the toilet flush, but it's a bathroom so I just ignore it. I go to get a paper towel and I happen to look into the mirror and I see someone from my most recent past. It's my ex-husband's secretary and lover I guess you could call her. I turn around and we make eye contact and she is just as shocked as I am.

"San, Sandy what are you doing here" I say her trying to stay calm and not kill her.

"Well if it isn't Maura Isles, what are you doing back here in New York, thought you moved to Boston"

"How do you know that I moved to Boston, never mind that, I'm here with my daughter's soccer team for a tournament" I say even though I didn't want to tell her anything.

"Wow that's good, that Natalie is playing soccer again. The reason I know you moved to Boston, is because I called your mother. You had some mail coming to the house, so I wanted to get rid of it one way or another." She says with an ugly smile on her face, I wanted to smack off.

"The house, meaning you and Greg live together now" I say getting very upset trying not to show it.

"Uhh yes, that's what people do when they are in love with each other, and plus when they are getting married" She says with a smug look on her face, throwing her hand in my face to show her ring off.

"Omg, what he's marrying you" I ask in complete disbelief.

"Yes, said I am the love of his life and can't wait to start a life together" Sandy says smiling brightly.

I don't know what happened, but something in me snapped and all I see is red.

*SLAP* "You will be nothing but a little home-wreaking slut, a gold digging whore who sleeps with married men, I hope he cheats on you and you contract some sexually transmitted disease you bitch." *SLAP* I say and then the tears start flowing and I just run out of the restroom.

**Currently **

I'm enjoying the last bite of my burger, when I notice Maura running out of the restroom; I can see the tears coming out of her eyes. I look to the ladies at the table and we all look confused. I then see another woman coming out of the restroom, rubbing her face; walking up to a man and yelling at him. I happen to see out of the corner of my eye, Natalie starting to cry and Cindy consoling her. I'm still at a loss for words, but Amanda breaks me out of it.

"Jane, get your ass up and go get Maura, something is clearly wrong" Amanda says.

"Uh ok, uh everything is taken care of, tell the manager that I will come back tomorrow; he'll know why. Can you wrap Maura's food up, I'm going to go find her, thanks Mandy" I say getting out of my seat and running out of the restaurant to find Maura.

Damn she's fast I don't see her anywhere; I know she isn't going to run for long in those heels. I'm thinking she might have caught a cab, I decide to run back to the hotel. I get about a block away and I see Maura stepping out of a cab and walking into The Plaza. I run the last block and catch my breath when I get to the door; I walk quickly to the elevators and get on. I wait impatiently for the elevator to reach my floor and when I get out; I see Maura and scream her name.

"Maura please wait" I say to get her from walking into her room.

"I just want to be alone Jane, please" Maura says tears starting to come again.

"Maura talk to me, what happened, who was that woman" I ask getting upset that she isn't talking to me.

"That woman was the whore who ruined my marriage, Jane I just want to go to bed" Maura says sounding angry.

"So I'm guessing that man was your ex-husband, who you seem to be still in love with" I say sounding way past upset.

"WH-what are you talking about, I'm not in love with Greg, you don't know what you are talking about Jane" Maura replies.

"I think I know exactly what I'm talking about Maura. You wouldn't have slapped that woman, and then run out of the restaurant if you didn't still have feeling for Greg. You don't just slap people and runaway if you didn't have something to run away from, I know; you've done it to me twice" I say starting to tear up, trying not to cry.

"Well at least I don't sleep with people and just runaway" Maura says and I can tell she regrets what she just said. "Oh Jane, I'm sor-"

"Save it, at least now it's out in the open. I left you that morning and regretted it ever since, but now I've punished myself enough for it. I told you how I felt, and how I feel about you. You know what I want; I want you; I think you need to figure out what you want Maura. When you truly know what you want, and it's me, come find me. I'm not giving up on you, but if you truly don't want me; tell me so I can stop chasing you. Good night Maura" I say with tears on my face, leaning down to kiss her cheek.

I turn to walk to my room, and I see Natalie and Cindy walking down the hall. I try to put on a brave face "your mom is ok she's just not feeling well. I'm going to bed, big day tomorrow girls, see you in the morning" I say before walking into my room and closing the door.

I move to my bed and just get under the covers without removing my clothes; and try not to think about what just happened.

**DAMN Maura just loves to slap people. Do you think Maura is still in love with Greg, or was she just slap happy again. Whats going to happen tmrw, its game day all day but they do have some downtime between the games. Come on Rizzles. More Drama to come but trust me, it will be so worth it. :) Review/ Comment let me know whatcha thinking people. :) Updating soon.**


	21. Flowing Frustration

**Hey everyone sorry for the delay, soccer and coaching was intense this week, but my team won again,so im happy. I go a lot of fun reviews about the last two chapters, there are definelty some Team Jane and Team Maura out there but remember we are all apart of TEAM RIZZLES! Some of you wanted to know what Nat thought about Maura and Jane and that whole restaurant incident, so thats what this chapter contains, yay! We all no Nat's thought but what will Maura say about what Nat tells her? Almost 200 followers WOW that's amaze-balls. Hope you enjoy the new chapter eveyone, thanks. :)**

Natalie's POV

****

Back at the Restaurant

I just witnessed my mom running out of the restaurant and I am completely confused. I then realized what who see was running from, my father and his secretary or I guess now his lover. I haven't seen either of them since we left New York, and of all the nights; I have to see them together at the same restaurant. I notice Coach Rizzoli, running after my mom, shortly after my mom left. I'm a complete mess, my eyes are pooling with tears. Some of the girls are trying to calm me down and talk to me, but I'm not having it. I ask Rachel to get a doggie bag for my food, and I start to leave the table to go find my mom. I get out of the door of the Hard Rock and I can hear Cindy calling my name.

"Cindy, I gotta go find my mom" I tell her as she catches up to me.

"I know you do, and I'm coming with you, I don't want something to happen to you Nat" she says as she loops her arm with mine as we make our way to the Plaza.

"Thanks Cin, you're the best friend a girl could have" I say with a sniffle.

"Anything to help, your my best friend to. So do you want to tell me about what happened back there" She asks gripping me a little harder for comfort.

"NO, but I will anyway. That couple at the bar, was my estrange father and secretary turned lover. I'm guessing my mom saw them, and she couldn't take it. You know that my dad cheated on my mom; well that was her at the bar. I guess seeing them so together, is too much for me and my mom. I just want my mom to be happy, and I hope tonight doesn't set Coach Rizz and my mom back a step" I say as we reach the Plaza.

"I hope it doesn't either, they seem to have gotten really close since coming to New York. Don't worry Natty, it will work out" She says with a smile.

"Or not" she says as we start to round the corner.

I see Coach Rizz with tears threating to fall from her eyes, turning as my mom walks into her room. She sees us, and I can tell that she is putting on a brave face. She tells Cid and me that my mom doesn't feel well, and that she'll see us tomorrow for the second game. I don't know exactly what happened, but I can tell it isn't good. Seeing Coach Jane with tears in her eyes, looking so hurt; my mom would probably be the same. I turn to Cid and she looks just as confused as I am.

"Cindy thanks for walking with me, I'm going to stay with my mom tonight; if that's ok" I say to her.

"Yes of course, you're my best friend; I completely understand Nat. Go comfort your mom; I'll see you in the morning at the breakfast?" Cindy asks me.

"Yeah of course Cindy thanks again; goodnight" I say to her, giving her a hug before walking to my mom's door.

I take out my key to her room and open the door; I see my mom in her silk pajamas. I take off my dress and grab my sweats and a t-shirt I left in here earlier; and quietly out them on. I can hear her whimpering and sniffling; so I know that she has been crying. I gently get into bed with her and hug her from behind; I hate to see my mom cry. She turns over and gives me a hug and a kiss on my forehead. I can sense she has calmed down some, but tears are stilling coming out. I move away some so I can see her face, I use my hand to wipe her face; and she smiles at me.

"Oh baby girl, I'm sorry" she says to me.

"Mom why are you sorry, you did nothing wrong but get your heart broken. Those people at the restaurant should be sorry, not you mom; please don't cry" I say trying to cheer my mom up.

'Oh sweetie, I'm not crying because of them anymore; I'm crying because of Coach Rizzoli. Not that she caused me to cry, she made me realize that I never really got the chance to get over your father. I kept the pain in, and I never allowed myself to release it and move on. Tonight I did but, I may have lost her, I mean that person for good this time" She says with a stumble to cover up what she sad.

"Mom, I know" I say trying to tell her that I know about her and Coach Rizz.

"You know what sweetie, are you having problems releasing the pain as well?" She asks me.

I sit up and tell her "Mom I know about you and Coach Rizz, well I know that you have some type of past."

"What? How? What do you mean, you know we have a past" She says shooting up from her laying position, now facing me with a curious look on her face.

"I was doing the laundry; remember the other day for this trip to New York. I brought up your folded laundry to your room, and I saw your yearbook. I was skimming through, looking at you and the college clubs; and I saw the note written but J. Rizzoli. I didn't realize at first but then I started putting clues together such as: you and coach are the same age; the year was before you meet my father, and of course the way you two look at each other with love in your eyes. I mean everyone can see it mom. So I realized it was Coach Rizzoli, and I was shocked but really excited more so." I say and I look at my mom trying to digest what I just told her.

"Oh Natalie, I don't know what to say. I did spend a lovely night with Jane, I fell for her that night and she left me that morning. I didn't realize it was your coach and idol Jane Rizzoli, till the last day of your tryouts. Did you just say you were excited?" She says, asking me if I was serious.

"Yeah I'm excited mom, you and Coach Rizz; that's awesome mom. Did you think that I would be disgusted or wouldn't forgive you; if you told me about Coach?" I ask her, because she seems shocked.

"Actually yes to be honest; that's exactly what I thought you would think. I also didn't want you to think that my past with Coach Rizzoli has any influence with you making the team, because it didn't. I didn't comfort her till after the tryouts; I always believed you would make the team anyway. But you're ok that I have a past with Jane; because I have been with other women before marrying your father" my mom asks me, for reassurance.

"Mom I'm positive, it doesn't bother me one bit. I want you to be happy, and I didn't think my father made all that happy in the first place. I'm sorry that things didn't work with you and Coach Rizz back then, but now you can start over now; That's why I gave you her number to begin with" I say with a smile, bring a smile to face but it doesn't last long.

"Natalie that's the most wonderful thing you have done for me, thank you. I'm afraid I may have ruined my second chance with Jane. At first I couldn't forgive her for leaving me, but at the beginning of this trip; I have forgiven her and I trust her. But now, I'm the one that messed things up, Jane doesn't believe that I'm over your father. She did have a point; the way I left the restaurant; sort of looked like I was running because I saw your father and that woman; and I wasn't over him. Natalie; I'm completely over your father and I want to be with Jane; we have this connection that I have tried to deny but I won't anymore. I don't know what to do, she looked so hurt tonight; I want her with me Natalie." She says starting to tear up again.

"OK mom well first I'm completely fine with you dating women; everyone else doesn't seem to mine either. I know you want to be with each other; everyone can see that you're meant to be together. It's too late to do anything about it tonight seeing as it is almost 12. We can work on getting your woman back in the morning mom.'' I say as we lay back down to go to sleep.

I don't think I can do much from this point on; I just have to get them alone together. I can do that at least, and with a little bit of help; they'll be talking in no time.

"We'll get her back mom, don't worry" was my last though before shutting my eyes to sleep.

**Maura's POV**

I'm waking up and I notice that Natalie isn't it the bed with me. I look at the clock that next to the bed and it reads 6:10am. I usually get up at this time and do my morning yoga; but today I just want to stay in bed and cry. I roll over and notice a hot pink sticky note, on the other pillow.

**_Hey, good morning mom. I'm sorry; _**

**_I went to breakfast with Cindy and the girls. _**

**_Coach Jane usually goes to the gym in the early mornings, _**

**_C U later love Nat!_**

I read the note again, and I smile at the subtle-ness of her little Jane fact. I decide that I will do a session of yoga down in the exercise center; and if I happen to see Jane; well we will go from there. I get out of bed and change into my yoga gear which is a purple under armor tank and black yoga pants; matching set of course. I grab my water bottle and yoga mat and head down to the exercise center.

I'm now in the yoga room, the next session is about to start in the next five minutes. Lucky that yoga room is across from the weight room, and both facing walls are see-through glass walls. If I do see Jane, maybe I can get the chance to apologize to her. The session is starting and Susanne and Amanda are walking in, they see me and make their way over to where I'm stretching.

"Good morning Amanda, Susanne" I say to try to knock them off of what I know they want to talk about.

"Oh no you don't missy, you're going to tell us what happened last night" Susanne says.

Just before I'm about to give in and tell them what happened; I see Jane walking into the weight room. She must have gotten water, because she was already sweaty; and man did she look good. She has a black sports bra on with a white wife beater on, with a pair of red soccer shorts; spandex on underneath. She is making her way over to a machine, with a bench and a bar over top; I believe it's called the bench press. I see her put on a couple of the big circular weights on both sides of the bar, and goes to lie down on the bench. Jane starts to lift the bar and continuously lift the bar up and down off her chest with her arms. I let out a small gasp as I look at her arm, flexing with every lift; she is so beautiful and strong. I was too busy staring that I didn't realize the yoga instructor was in front of me.

"Ma'am are you going to join us, if not other people can use your spot" she says not sounding rude, just questioning me.

"Oh I'm so sorry, yes I'm here for yoga, and I do apologize" I say to the instructor.

After the instructor moves away back to the front, I finish stretching and join everyone in position one. I look over to Amanda and Sus and they are just smiling and shaking their heads at me. I try to hide my smile but it doesn't happen, I turn to the front and focus on the positions. About 12 minutes in the yoga session we are now in the tree pose; I feel my eyes wondering over to the weight room. I noticed the bench empty so I start to look around the room for Jane; then I find her. I see her in the corner punching away at the red bunching bag. She is completely glistening with sweat; her legs are strongly muscled; showing through her short as she jumps. I move my eyes up from her legs to her torso, she has a tight stomach but I can't see her abs because they are covered but her wife beater. Her muscles in her arms are smooth but strong, and I can see my favorite tattoo on her arm; she moves with such fluidly; it's arousing.

Her hair is pulled into a low ponytail, but she still has some wide strays sticking to the sweat on her face. Hey eyes are dark and focused; it seems as though she is letting her frustration out on the punching bag. I start to feel bad because I know I'm the reason the frustration is there. Then something brings me out of myself pity; Jane stops and removes her soaked wife beater from her body. I scan down her torso and I can see her very visible six-pack; even though they are much defined, they aren't manly at all. Jane starts to stretch a little and I follow her movement; making me topple from my pose to the floor. I feel so embarrassed but I see that no one was really paying attention; except for my friends. I hear them snickering and I just give them a death glare; she just smile and snicker again. I can't be mad; it was kind of funny if you think about it. Thankfully the session we just get back to yoga, and I maintain my focus for the last 30 minutes if the. After our resting period, the session was over and I was starting to get hungry.

"Hey Maura, you want to get some breakfast, or stay and enjoy Jane some more" Amanda says, making Susanne laugh.

"Ha-ha ok ladies very funny, but yes I would love to get some breakfast. I don't think Jane would enjoy my company much anyway; so let's go" I say sounding a little sad.

"Cheer up Maura, I'm sure she just needs to blow off some steam; and then you two can talk. Don't give up on her; Jane can be stubborn but you two are meant to be together. We can talk about it over breakfast; come on" Amanda and Sus say as we gather our things to leave the room.

We make our way out of the yoga room and I notice the person that has been on my mind all morning is walking out of the weight room as well. I smile at Jane; she tries to smile but it only to save face.

"Hey ladies" Jane says trying not to look at me directly.

"Hey Jane" "Good Morning Jane" "Good morning Jane, can we ta-"

"I can't right now Maura, Amanda I have to go the NYU earlier for the soccer panel and PR for the tournament. Frost already knows when to be there and where to meet me; just make sure everyone is ready and I'll see you all there in a couple of hours" Jane cuts me off and says to Amanda before walking away.

"Wow ok, somehow the roles have reversed. I can't wait for breakfast now, come on ladies story time; featuring Jane and Maura" Susanne says grabbing my arm along with Amanda's entering the elevator to head to the restaurant downstairs.

"As the elevator doors close I say "this should be one interesting day."

**What did you think; it was mainly the filler chapter; letting the story breathe before another great chapter lol. Don't worry there wont be back to back filler chapters; that would ruin the flow of the story. I do plan to have Rizzles back on track sooner than you think ;). It is the holiday season, and I will be traveling, but I do plan on having a new chapter up either later tonight or very early in the AM, and possibly another chapter tomorrow morning if time permits (fingers crossed). So if you have any comments or guesses, or just saying hey; let me know, thanks for reading. New chapter coming ASAP! :) **


	22. Empty Courtyard

**Happy Turkey Day everyone! Here's the other chapter I promised last night, hope you enjoy. It will be the last chapter until I return home from the holiday travels, so look for a new chapter saturday or sunday sorry. Drama and good times to come with this chapter and continuing. Game #2 in this chapter, there is some game play, but its not as long, trust me it wont take away from this chapter at all. Enjoy the new chapter, and have an awesome Thanksgiving! :)**

Jane's POV

So I'm at this PR event for the tournament, basically trying to sell it to make it even bigger next year. I don't mind it much, as long as it doesn't interfere with my coaching, I don't mind using my celebrity to help out soccer programs. I just have to give a small speech or talk up the tournament to future sponsors and investors. I had to be here early, because they didn't want the PR event to take away from the actual tournament play.

Getting up early this morning was difficult, especially after last night. I fell so empty right now, maybe that's how Maura felt; but I said I'm done punishing myself for that morning. The ball is in Maura's court, if she wants a future with me; she will have to come find me. I remember telling her that, I'm done apologizing for that night and that I'm not going to chase her anymore. I don't feel like I made a mistake, but I feel that Maura isn't really ready to be with me. I think she has to figure out what she truly wants; and for that to happen; I need to give her, her space. So now I'm here finishing up with questions about the tournament; so I start to sign autographs, jerseys, balls and whatever else people are bringing. I know I have roughly and hour before my team gets here. We have a game at 10:30am against a Florida team, I'm going to grab my breakfast and look over the stats sent from Frost to my email about this team.

I find a pretty empty courtyard to drink my coffee and eat my muffin, I brought from the food tent. The school has Wi-Fi, so I take out my iPad and open my email to do some quick studying for this morning's game. We are playing against Middle View High School from Jacksonville, FL. I read over the quick notes and stats from Frost; they seem like a pretty good team, but that doesn't mean anything once you get on the field. I think about the line up and how we are going to attack this team; apparently they have a solid back four and center midfielders. I get to work on the game plan, so I can get my girls ready for today's competition. I know the team we play later on today will be the true test; they are California's top high school the last seven years. I unfortunately know the coach, we hooked up on the regular when I lived in CA for a couple of years; I never wanted to be in a relationship but she did. I wouldn't say I broke her heart, but I'm sure enough time has passed for her to forgive and forget. It will be a challenge but I'm focused right now only on our first game; one game at a time but I'm sure we can do it.

My hour of studying quickly ends and I make my way to the field #2 to meet up with my team. I take my phone out and dial Frost's number.

"Hey Frost, you guys here yet" I ask when he picks up the other line.

"Yo Rizzoli, yeah we are already at the field warming up, where you at" he asks.

"I'm just around the corner, I'll be there in about 15 seconds, see you soon" I say before hanging up and walk out of the courtyard to the field.

I get there and I see the girls jogging around the field, warming up their bodies before stretching. I also see the parents setting up the "**Soaring Eagles**" sign on their side of the bleachers. I walk down the grassy hill and I wave to Frost before calling the girls in. I walk over to the field on our side of the field and have the girls circle up to stretch while I talk.

"Good Morning ladies; its game time; you ready to play" I ask the girls, trying to get them pumped up.

"Heck yeah coach" "I could score another goal" "Yeah Coach Rizz we ready" I hear the girls say.

"Good that's what I like to hear. Ok so the team we play today will be a little bit tougher than the last team, but that matter to us right. We are going to start with the same starters from the last game. I want to start right away, shoot early and often. Midfield look for your wingers and strikers look for the ball coming from the cross. I believe in you girls, so go out there and trust your training and trust each other. Remember shoot early, shoot often, move off each; do that and we will have another victory under our belt. Ok, let's get a couple warm up exercises going, goalies with Coach Frost." I end my speech before walking over to the bench to greet the refs and the coaches from the other team.

I walk over to my team bench and grab my stats sheet and I notice a steaming cup of coffee waiting for me; because it has my name on it. I look around to who may have left it, thinking I would find Maura. I don't actually see Maura anywhere, I know she wouldn't miss the game; but she isn't with the parents. I shrug it off and take a sip; and man is it great coffee; black just the way I like it. I never told Maura what I liked, so it is probably from Frost; now that I actually think about it. I call the girls in to get water and final stretches before the ref blows his whistle signaling players to take the field. We do a quick "1, 2, 3 Eagles" before the girls take the field.

I have my stats sheet in my hand and my coffee in the other, I go to thank Frost for the coffee; but he said he didn't get me one. He was about to come over to thank me for his cup; we just laugh and chuck it up to one of the parents. I turn to focus on the game; seven minutes in and we have a free kick around the other team's 30 yard line; Lizzy is going to take it. The ball is played wide of the far post, Cindy heads it back to the center of the box; Natalie takes a strike and it hits the back of the neck. I scream "Good work girls, nice strike Nat" while the parents are just screaming their heads off with the rest of the team. I finally see Maura; she is smiling and screaming with the rest of the parents. She seems to be over our brief conversation this morning; I hope.

I look to the field, so I can focus; and I see Rocky on a breakaway ball; pass from Mariah; she dribbles in and beats the keeper before placing the ball in the back of the net. The girls circle the center of the field, before retaking their positions to restart. I look down at my stat sheet and I notice the girls have been taking plenty of shots, but we have not had any corners. I look up; apparently I spoke to soon; because we are setting up for a corner now. To my surprise, Natalie is lining up to take the corner; left footed to curve the ball in toward the goal.

"You got this Eagles, give them a good corner baby girl" I look and I see its Maura screaming louder than anybody else. We make eye contact; she gives me a shy smile; I kind of give her a confused smile. I see her face drop a little, I feel bad but not really; I just return to watch the game. Natalie lifts her hand to signal her readiness. She takes the kick, the ball is a complete strike, bending into the goal; the goalie comes to push it out but the ball has too much speed and curve on it for the goalie to handle. The ball goes off the goalies hands and hits the top left corner of the net. Natalie and the rest of the team jumps up in surprise and excitement that the ball went in. Nat runs down the sideline; the bench and I stand with our hands out; clapping our hands with our goal scorer. Another 10 minutes of possession and the ref signals halftime.

During halftime we go over the stats, I give the girls the highlights of their teamwork. Frost stretches out some of the girls who are feeling their muscles are tight. I stick with the same game plan and starters for the first 20 minutes of the next half.

For some reason, the girls keep looking at me, whenever I would take a sip of my coffee. I would ask them if I had some on my face or something like that; they would say no and look away; but then go back to watching me again. I would look to the bleachers and see Maura watching me, I would give her a questions look towards the girls; but she would just shrug her shoulders and talk the other parents. I was going to question the girls but the ref blew his whistle to signal the beginning of the second half; which went just like the first half. We went up another three scores; Mariah had a strike, Cindy off a header and the cherry on top; Natalie got her first hat trick from a free kick. Huge celebrations went off, because shortly after the goal, the ref signaled the end of the match. Frost and I had a brief after game speech and we started to pack up our equipment, because the next game was taking place soon.

We are at the buses to put our equipment on for safe keeping.

"Ok listen up players and parents, the time is now 12:30pm and our next game is at 2:30. You have to be back at 2:00 for a pregame warm up; that means you have one hour and a half of downtime to spend on lunch, shopping, or whatever; but be back here at 2:00 to warm up. Our charter buses are going to stay here and hold our equipment and belongs, but NYU has shuttles that takes you to Times Square; or you can stay here. I'm going to stay here and have lunch and scope out the possible competition; everyone enjoy your break, girls no greasy foods." I say to my group before walking to the food tents, with iPad in hand.

**In the empty courtyard**

I have a new cup of coffee in my hand, reading my emails, when I hear someone wearing hills walk into the courtyard. I look up and see its Maura walking to my table with a club sandwich in her hand.

"I figured you would only be drinking coffee, so I bought a club sandwich for you to eat" Maura says handing me a sandwich.

"You do realize I'm a grown woman too, right? Aren't you supposed to be shopping with the ladies today, instead of checking on me" I say with a bit of an attitude.

"I know you're a grown woman Jane, it was actually Natalie's idea. I have plenty of time to go shopping in New York, but I can't have my daughter's coach hating me" she says still standing.

"First, I could never hate you Maura. Second, now I know where I stand in your life; your daughters coach. Thanks for the sandwich, I don't hate you; you can go now" I say a little coldly, taking the sandwich and placing it on the table.

"Jane, that's not what I meant, I didn't think you wanted to talk to me after last night. I don't only see you as Natalie's coach, I also see you as someone I could love and have in me and my daughter's life fulltime. I'm sorry, what do you want me to say, or do; I'll do it please give me another chance Jane" she says taking a seat right next to me.

I turn to look at her and I can see she is already tearing up.

"Maura, I told you whatever this is, was up to you, the ball is in your court. Maybe you need the space to clear your head, and I'm giving you that now. I want more with you but last night; I'm not sure you are completely over your last relationship to start anything new" I tell her trying to remain strong.

"Jane listen to me, I want to start fresh and new with you. Last night was a fluke and I know it looked like I was running away from my ex, because I still love him. That is false, I couldn't stay there because of my actions in the restroom; I didn't want to make a scene. Oddly enough, running out of the bathroom created an even bigger scene. I'm completely over my ex, actually I was over him three months ago; but I guess I never released any ill hatred or anger till last night. Jane please believe me I don't want him ever, I want you. It was always you, even when Nat's father and I were married; I've never felt even a quarter of what I feel for you; with him. I don't want to hold back anymore; I trust you, can you trust me." Maura ends her speech.

I just sit there and just soak in everything she has said, but I don't say anything. She starts to get up from the table and leave the courtyard.

Just as she is about to open the door I say "This is a good sandwich, want some."

"No thank you, I'll see you at the game Jane" Maura says and I can tell she is holding back the tears that are about to spill.

"Maura, Maura turn around" she turns around slowly and I can see the tears rolling down "Come here Maura" I say standing up to embrace her.

"OH Jane" she says as we embrace "I'm sorry"

"Maura its ok, baby its ok" I say holding her while she shakes from crying.

"Janeimsosorry" Maura says, but is completely muffed by my jacket.

I pull her away from me, I wipe her tears away and I pull her lips to mine. I don't care that we are a big crying mess; I don't want her to ever cry because of me. The kiss is subtle, it's just to end her crying and defuse the tension in the courtyard. Once she stops crying, she pulls away and says "thank you" before pulling me back to her for a deeper kiss. We are still standing; I move my hands to her neck and back to hold her against me, she does the same. I swipe my tongue across her bottom lip; asking for permission to deepen the kiss. Permission immediately granted, I move my tongue into her mouth and meet her tongue halfway. We both let out a moan; I have my hand moving through her honey blonde trusses and my other rubbing her back keeping her close to me. We break apart and I can see her eyes have grown a little darker green, I'm pretty sure mine are a darker brown.

I move us back to the table, I sit and have Maura straddle my lap; her back on the table and both legs on either side of me. We never broke our kiss until we needed air. I smile into the kiss and I can feel she does the same. She brings her hands to rest around my shoulders and the back of my neck; I have my hands on her waist and hips. I move my mouth to her neck, kissing and leaving love bites along the way; I hear her whimper when I do. I'm focusing on her neck and collarbone area, she moves her hands through my hair massaging my scalp; I moan because I love when she does that. I'm getting more aggressive now; I move my hands and squeeze her ass with open palms on both cheeks.

"Jaaannne" Maura moans.

"God Maura you feel so good against me, I miss this" I reply.

"I missed you too Jane, your hands on me, uhh don't stop" Maura says with another moan.

I don't stop touching her, if anything I'm not touching her enough, but that's all about to change. I move my hands from her butt and up her back under her sweater. I feel her skin on my hands, so warm and soft. I go back to kiss her, she immediately takes my mouth as hers and I bring my hands to her front. I palm her amazing breast, wishing I could taste them. I palm them, push them together and squeeze all while kissing her.

"Oh Godd Jannee that feel so good, I miss your hands on breast; they feel so good" Maura says breaking our kiss.

"I know Maura, I miss them too baby, and God I'm so glad we are alone" I say squeezing her breast again hearing her moan. I also think I heard the door close.

"Actually you're not that much alone" I pull away from Maura and see Amanda, Susanne and Alice standing by the door smirking and snickering.

"Oh my God, Sus how long have you been standing there" Maura says adjusting her sweater and wiping her lips.

"Oh not long, but enough; so it's safe to say that you two have made up" Alice asks us holding back her chuckling.

"Oh fuck me, ok yes we have made up. Would you three please leave, I'm a one woman only lady lover, I want my alone time" Jane says with her head resting on Maura's collarbone.

"Sorry Rizzoli, it's almost game time, and by the looks of it you might need that time to get that lipstick off your lips and neck" I hear Frost comment.

"Damn it you too Frost, ok we'll be coming soon, just leave so Maura and I can fix ourselves. Damn cock blocked by my own team" I say shaking my head, watching the ladies and Frost leave me and Maura to ourselves.

"It's ok Jane, we'll have plenty of time to get reacquainted with each other later" Maura says with a wink getting off of my lap and walking out of the courtyard "Oh and you missed a spot" pointing to the corner of her lip before walking out.

"Fuck me" I say taking a moment to get myself together before meeting up with my team for our next game. "Lord how am I going to get through this game" I say shaking my head, grabbing my coffee and iPad.

"Oh my god, Maura you stole my sandwich" I yell down the hall, exiting the empty courtyard.

**What did you think, is that enough to hold you over for the next couple of days. Review/ comment let me know what you are thinking. Once again new chapter Sat or Sun look for it. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Happy Thanksgiving! :)**


	23. On Top or Under

**HEY! everybody oh how I missed you all. Im glad to be back writing and I wanted to say thanks for everyone who left messages and prayers for my family, you guys are awesome. We are back, wooohoooo. Im happy to be able to write again, and I hope you continue reading whether your a follower, a guest or one of my main(favorite) reviewers. Yay Rizzles, last we read Maura and Jane made up in the empty court. Well we are picking up right where we left off, the team has a game; a deciding game for the championship... The whole New York trip will be wrapped up in roughly 5 chapters, and then back to Boston. Im not a huge fan of Drama but there will be some; but within reason. Thanks again yay we're back. Btw who else has ordered their copy of Rizzoli and Isles Season 3? **

**JANE'S POV**

Maura, Frost and I along with the other moms; walk outside to meet up with the team and other parents. Everyone greets each other and then we start making our way to our designated field. Maura is walking next to me and we're both behind the group. I look to Maura and she has a smile matching mine. I'm pretty sure we are both thinking the same thing, "We can't wait till this game is over."

We get to the field and everyone starts to separate and prepare for the game. The parents are walking across to get to the bleachers. I have the girls place their bags and the equipment by our bench, and to go for a warm up jog around the field. I noticed that Maura hasn't made her way to the bleachers; instead she is hanging back near our team bench. I smile at her and move to where she is standing.

"Can I help you with anything Ms. Isles?" I say knowing she loves how her name rolls off my tongue.

"Actually you could but that would be very inappropriate at this time and place; I guess you'll just have to make it up to me tonight" Maura says smiling back.

Before I can respond with a dirty remark, I hear the voice of someone I really wasn't looking forward to seeing. "Well, well if it isn't Jane Heartbreak Rizzoli", "I thought I would never see you again" the woman says.

I open my eyes and I look to Maura, I notice a confused look on her face. "Maura before you start freaking out, because I can see the wheels turning in your head. The woman walking over here, I uh used to casually hook up with her, while I lived in California. It was only sex for me but she wanted more; but I had told her in the beginning what it was. If she says anything crude, don't let it get to you, she means nothing to me; I want you and only you Maura" I say in a rush before the woman gets over to us.

"Don't worry Jane, I trust you; I just hope she's over you because I'm not sharing." Maura says giving a smirk.

I feel the woman place her arm around my waist, I immediately move from her grasp. "Rebecca nice to see you again, it's been awhile; how are you?" I say moving closer to Maura.

"Oh baby don't be like that, we're closer than that, remember." Rebecca says looking between me and Maura. "I missed you baby, I didn't think I would see you again" Rebecca moves closer to Jane again "I know you missed me, missed us" she says.

"Ha no I don't, I'm the one that left remember. I didn't think I would see you again either." Jane says again shifting away from Rebecca again. "It nice to see you, this is Dr. Maura Isles; one of my stars' mom" I say to break this awkward atmosphere and introduce Maura.

"Charmed, so Jane I saw that you broke up with that slut Megan; maybe we can continue where we left off" Rebecca says and completely ignoring Maura.

I see Maura just brush it off with a smile and wink. I don't know what Maura is thinking but I'm sure it will be interesting. Having experienced a bit at the hotel bar last night; I respond to Rebecca only to be cut off by Maura.

"Oh Jane don't be rude, you can let her down easily. Rachel is it; Jane has a job to do and so do you. You should head to your girls so they can warm up, you may need it. To answer your question of whether Jane would want to continue with you, well that's completely up to her. Food for thought; why would she spend one measly night with you while you're here for what another day; when she could go back home and spend however long on top of someone she actually isn't repulsed by hmmm? Have a great game coach, Jane." Maura say chuckling at the faces of both Jane and Rebecca are giving her. She starts to walk away, when she turns back to whisper "or under" in Jane's ear. To add to that note, Maura licks the outer rim of Jane's ear before walking to the bleachers.

"FUCKKKKK!" I scream only loud enough for Rebecca and I hear. "Have a great game coach and I'm pretty sure your question has been answered." I say before making my way over to field to meet the girls for stretching.

I walk to the where the girls are starting to jog and circle up for stretching. I see Frost with a smirk on his face and him shaking his head. We stare at each other for a moment before we bust out laughing.

"Why didn't you tell me Rebecca was in this tournament? " Frost asks me.

"Sorry I didn't think anything would go down, but I'm kind of happy something did; Maura surely put Rebecca in her place. Frost she called her Rachel and said that she was repulsive; it was great." I reply.

"I didn't know what you guys were saying, but the look on Rebecca face after Maura walked away was priceless" Frost says.

"Ha-ha I know right, ok ok we should get the girls ready. Regardless of Maura's squashing of Rebecca; her team is really good and is in our way to the championship." I say to Frost.

We walk over to the girls and they are just about done stretching; I can see them giggling and looking over at Rebecca. I really hope they didn't see that; or at least what Maura did.

"Ok girls, listen up alright; I'm glad you're excited but now it's time to focus. This team we are about to play is really tough; they are aggressive but also work well off each other through the midfield. Midfield you will have your hands full today; look for help from the defense and your forwards. Rocky, Nat you girls will need to shoot early and often; their goalie is good; test her early. Defense and Lauren; they are just like us; they have fast strikers and wingers so be alert and ready. I know you got this, Coach Frost, your parents and I believe you can do it. Now let's get this warm up done so we can win and go bowling" I say to get the girls pumped up for the game.

Frost leads the girls into their warm up, I walk over to our bench to grab my clip board; it has the starting lineup on it. I turn to the other team, and I see Rebecca; she looks at me and then rolls her eyes and turns away. I chuckle and looked over to the bleachers and I see Maura smiling. I wink at her and she starts to blush; I smile and rush over to the girls to give the lineup because the ref just blew his whistle.

**AT THE WHISTLE**

We start with the same lineup we've been starting with; they seem to work well with each other. The other team has kickoff; the whistle blows and the game gets under way. The passing is really good, I'm not worried though, and I know my girls can win this game.

About 20 minutes into the first half, the other team is on a breakaway; Sarah slips and the ball gets passed her. Its two on one, the girl with the ball takes a shot but Lauren blocks it; but the other girl is there for the go ahead goal.

Don't worry about it Lauren; let's get it back girls" I say to them, seeing them looking down.

Another 10minutes has passed and we have the ball dribbling down the field trying to score a goal. Mariah has the ball and about to cross it to Rocky but is fouled from behind. The ref doesn't call anything and they are on another breakaway.

"Ref that's a foul, open your eyes; she was tackled from behind and is still on the ground." I start yelling.

I hear screaming, seeing the other team's parents are clapping and screaming. I see Lauren picking the ball up out of the net, punting it out to the middle. I walk on the field to the ref, I'm about to chew this guy out.

"Hey ref, how about you blow the damn whistle, my player is still on the ground you idiot. She was clearly fouled, what; did the other team pay you or something? There's no advantage to the player who committed the foul you idiot" I say almost getting into his face.

"That's two Coach, one more and you're out of here. I didn't see the foul, but you can check on your player now" the ref says not even looking at Jane.

"Are you sh-"

"Coach! It's ok, I'm ok; let's go" Mariah says pulling me over to the bench.

"Girls listen up, the ref isn't calling anything. That doesn't mean play dirty; it means play smart and watch out because the other team will be playing dirty" I tell the girl before the head back over to the field.

I look at my watch and I can see we have roughly eight minutes left in this half. I look to Frost, I can see he is just as angry as I am; but he can hide it well. The ref blows the whistle and the girls kick off again. The passing is good; they are thinking possession before attacking. Mariah has the ball again and I can see the other team's player running at her. Mariah does a quick juke move and the girls ends up clipping on her own foot. Mariah takes the open lane and crosses the ball to a very open Rocky on the right side. Rocky takes the ball down to the end line and chips it back to the middle in front of the goal; where the ball is headed in to the goal by none other than Natalie.

"That's what I'm talking about girls, great team work" I say to the girls, hoping they can hear me over the screaming parents. The ref blows his whistle signaling halftime.

The girls run off the fields to the team bench and everyone is screaming and their morale is boosted. We gather at the flag on our side's end line. Team meeting is brief, we go over the stats and everyone is boosting each other up. Frost checks on Mariah, and tells me she is good to play. Frost and I decide to keep the same line up; they just got into their groove, we don't want to mess that up. The dick of a ref comes back and signals the second half will start in 30 seconds. We do a quick cheer "1, 2, 3 Eagles" and the girls take the field; we have kickoff.

**Over on the bleachers**

**Maura's POV**

I screamed my head off when Natalie scored that goal just before the half. It couldn't have come at a better time; the parents and I went crazy. Halftime, nobody wanted to leave, everyone was still cheering.

Halftime is now over and the girls have taken the field. I look to Jane and can see she is still a little angry at the ref for his lack of calls. We make eye contact again, and I can see she visibly relaxes. I smile at her, she smiles back and we turn to the game.

"OK I have never seen Jane relax that fast after getting into it with the ref. What have you done to Jane, Maura?" Amanda asks with a smile on her face.

"I haven't done anything I can think of." I reply honestly

"Well, whatever you don't know you're doing, keep doing it. I can see Jane is actually happy and smiling; it's been to long" Amanda says, Susanna and Alice agreeing.

"Thanks ladies, I'll try" I say as we watch the game.

Lauren just made another great save, and throws it out to Lizzy, who takes the ball on the go. She's dribbling through a couple of the midfielders; and passes it to Natalie before the other player catches her. Natalie goes toward the goal but she meets two tall defenders just outside the ball. She looks over and sees a wide open Cindy to the right of her. She passes it to Cindy; Cindy then takes a touch to the side before taking a strike. The ball is blasted into the bottom left corner of the net. Cindy immediately runs to Natalie and they embrace each other. It takes only about a split second before the parents and me to get up and start screaming.

"Great pass baby girl, nice shot Cindy" just a couple things I scream.

"That's my daughter, next time Natalie don't pass the ball, shoot it yourself" I hear a voice that I would have loved to never hear again.

I look down a couple rows from where I'm sitting and I see the man that has never been to any of Natalie's soccer games and a woman he is hugging.

"Greg?"

**BUM BUM BUMMMMM! Greg, who thought I would bring Greg into the picture as my first chapter back? Let me know whatcha think; Review, also let me know if the flow of the story is consistent. I haven't written in a while as you know, so I just want to make sure I get the flow of the chapters straight. Next chapter more Greg and more DRAMA but happiness will soon follow. Thanks :)**


	24. I Know!

**Hey everybody sorry about the Greg cliffhanger... but it will be so worth it in this chapter. DRAMA is almost over I promise, I missed you guys and your hilarious reviews. [ 29] Sorry to leave you hanging, but you know you love it lol. [lulabelle1408] Im glad I could even make your list, let alone top 5 thats awesome, thanks. [noblegraces] what can I do to make soccer more fun for you, how can I get you to love soccer, but Im glad your reading anyway lol. [misscorylynn] Im glad you like this side of Maura, I like writing her like this, its different and Im glad you like it, thanks. [thatdamnedrizzlesfan, .raven, lovely-22] So im guessing you guys aren't Team Greg! lol you guys are hilarious, love the comments everyone. **

**I hope you like this chapter, I remember you guys saying, that Jane needed to be a bit of an authoritarian in away towards Natalie so there's some of that. There is also some more sassy Maura, with back up. Hope you enjoy this chapter, it was fun to write. You might laugh, you may cry, but its always for RIZZLES!**

**Maura's POV**

I sit down; I'm kind of shocked that I'm actually seeing Greg again. It's the first time hearing and seeing his face in three months. I don't know why I'm cowering away into the bleachers; I'm not scared to see him. I just don't know what I will actually say or do if we do make contact. I don't want to focus on him, but on Natalie and the game. I can't help getting more upset when; he is constantly yelling "that's my daughter."

"Since when" I say out loud to myself, or at least I thought I did.

"Since when, what Maura?" Susanne asks me.

"Huh oh nothing, something is just on my mind that's all" I reply with a small smile.

"Maura your face is turning a little red hun, and you have squeezed your coffee cup to the brink. What's wrong Maura? " Amanda asks concerned.

I concede to the questioning; I just look down and point toward Greg and his whatever. I see Amanda, Alice and Susanna follow my finger to where I'm pointing. Maybe two seconds have gone by and Amanda and Susanna get up and start walking down toward the couple.

"Excuse me, who are you" I hear Amanda ask Greg; knowing exactly who he is.

"Why does it matter, I'm here to watch the soccer game" Greg responds.

"This section is for East Manchester Eagles parents and staff; I've never seen you before. The other team's supporters are on the other bleachers." Amanda states.

"Excuse me Miss are you the bleacher police, I can sit where I please; besides my daughter is playing. I'm Natalie's dad." Greg says sounding way passed annoyed.

"Yeah we are her parents" the woman on Greg's arm says as she stands to join him.

I had, had enough "Like hell you are, you will never be Natalie's parents; you home wreaker. I guess you didn't understand that last night, how's your face by the way; need a reminder?" I say trying not to slap her again.

"I am Natalie's father, Maura. You can't keep her from me." Greg says moving closer to me.

"Since when have you been her father; plus I don't have to keep her from you; she doesn't want anything to do with you." I say as a matter of fact.

"I don't believe you, you are a lying bitch" Greg says inches from my face, but is soon pulled back by Amanda's husband.

"I have no reason to lie, when have I ever lied to you darling. OK beside those long nights of you jackhammering on top of me, thinking you're doing something. Oops I may have said too much. Though I guess if you think about it, our whole marriage was a lie huh. You are a cheating basterd, who could barely get it up and I was in love with someone else and I didn't even realize it. You did do one good deed for our marriage; you gave me Natalie and then left. The best Christmas, birthday gift ever rolled into one and I thank you. Now John (Amanda's husband) if you could please remove these idiots from our section so we can watch our babies win; I'm sure everyone would appreciate it." Maura says making her way back to her seat.

I turn around and I can see Greg fuming trying to get out of the grasp of John. He doesn't even make John break a sweat. I see his girl get past John but before she gets any further, Amanda bumps her and she ends up spilling Susanne's hot chocolate all over herself. Well that's what my story will be.

"Ahhhhhhhh you bitch, you did that on purpose" the woman shouts at Amanda and Susanne.

"No you slut you slipped and ran into my hot chocolate, you should watch where you walking; it's slippery" Susanne says getting into the woman's face.

"I suggest you leave with Greg, before you slip and fall into something else" I say moving to where she is standing, whipping her shirt.

"You'll pay for this you bitch" she screams at me.

"It's Maura, oh and here's a $20; I'm sure your dry cleaner is used to this by now. You know having stains on your shirt and what not. Have a nice day sweetie" I say dismissing her and walking back to my seat.

Amanda and Susanne walk back over to their seats and turn to check on me. I smile and let them know that I'm fine, actually really excited. We all share a laugh and turn back to the game. Something has happened because I don't see Jane or Natalie on the field. Frost is still coaching, and another girl is playing in Natalie's place; plus the game is still going on. The ladies are just as puzzled as I am, we ask around; apparently Natalie ran off the field and Jane ran after her. One of the parents I don't remember, told me that Greg was yelling things at her or something like that.

When I heard Greg's name being said and it correlating with Natalie running off the field; I immediately got up from my seat. I went to go find him and his whore, but no such luck. I then decide to go look for Natalie and Jane; I'm walking to the front of the school. No luck there either, "maybe the buses" I say to myself while jogging over to where our buses are parked. I get there and see the drivers outside.

"Hello gentleman has Coach Jane or my daughter been here, or have you seen them?" I ask both of them.

"Hello ma'am, no they haven't been on the buses but I did see them running out toward the entrance of the university." Both men respond.

"Ok, thank you" I reply walking back to the bleachers and I see the ladies walking over to meet me.

"Maura did you find either of them?" Susanne asks me.

"No, but our bus drivers said he saw Jane chasing after Natalie to the entrance of the university. I'm upset because I don't know exactly why, but at least Jane is with Natalie. I just sent her a text message, I hope she texts me back soon." I say as we walk back to the bleachers.

"Yeah don't worry, Jane's got your girl; lets watch the rest of the game" Amanda says as we sit down.

"Your right, yeah lets cheer on our other girls" I say returning to the game, with Jane and Natalie in the back of my mind.

**Meanwhile**

**Jane and Natalie POV**

"Natalie god damn it, stop please" Jane yells at Natalie's fleeting body in front of me.

"No, I need to get out of here" Natalie replies still running.

By now they are both off NYC grounds and back on Fifth Ave. Jane is getting a little annoyed, mainly because Natalie hasn't stop running. Natalie is starting to get tired and starts to slow down. She still has her cleats on so; her feet have to be burning from running on the pavement.

"Thank god, Natalie why are you running, why did you leave the field like that. You left your team without a reason, what is wrong?" Jane asks trying to control her temper. She has never yelled at her girls through anger.

"Coach Rizzoli I'm sorry, I just couldn't stay there. I'm sorry I just I don't know why I ran" Natalie says starting to tear up.

"You are just as bad of a liar as your mom. Natalie I can tell something is wrong; you wouldn't be crying for any reason at all. Why couldn't you stay, why are you leaving the team hanging?" Jane asks getting more concerned.

"If we can leave for a while and you don't get mad at me until I explain. I just can't be in the vicinity of a soccer field or anyone else right now." Natalie asks me, tears coming down her face now.

"Fine, but you better explain everything, and we are taking a cab because my feet hurt after chasing you" Jane responds.

17 minutes have passed and Jane and Natalie are pulling up in front of a tall luxury building. Natalie notices we aren't back at The Plaza.

"Coach where are we, I thought we were going back to The Plaza. Where are we?" Natalie asks Jane.

"Well since we need to have a talk, I figured you wouldn't want to be at a place where everyone who is looking for us will be going to check first. We are at my loft in the Upper East Side. I figured since nobody knows I live here, it would prefect for privacy; let's go missy." Jane says after paying the cab driver.

Jane and Natalie walk into the doors of the building and walk up to the front desk.

"Hey Jack, long time no see" Jane says to the older looking man behind the front desk.

"Yo Rizzoli, where you been girl?" Jack responds coming around the desk to hug Jane.

"Ha-ha I've been back home in Boston man. He I left my keys to my place at a hotel, you still got my emergency set in lockbox?" Jane asks Jack.

"Yeah, you still remember the code Rizzoli, and who is this. I don't remember you every having kids, did you adopt or is she your niece?" Jack asks looking between Natalie and Jane.

"No I don't have kids, nor did I adopt, and no she isn't my niece. Jack this is Natalie; one of my star soccer players, Nat this is Jack" Jane responds and introduces them.

They shake hands and Jane goes to enter her code in her corresponding lockbox to her flat. She grabs her extra keys, waves to Jack; she and Natalie get into the elevator to get to her floor. They haven't said a word since they have been in the elevator. It dings and the doors open to the eighth floor and a short hallway. Jane and Natalie exit and walk to the door at the end, Jane takes her keys and opens the door to her loft.

Natalie walks in and is completely amazed at what she sees. It has jerseys everywhere on the walls, as well as posters and modeling picks of Jane. There's a fireplace and over it are a couple of Jane's medals from either the World Cup or the Olympics. There are pictures including her family; her, her mom, and her brother. Natalie notices the foosball table, a giant flat screen TV, an awesome kitchen; and that's just walking into the flat. Jane looks at Natalie and can't help but smile. She takes her through the rest of her flat which includes, a bathroom, two bedrooms, and shows her to the balcony where you can see the view of Central Park. Natalie can't help but smile, but it soon falls when Jane leads her to the couch.

"Ok missy you have some explaining to do" Jane says to Natalie as she sits across from her on the couch.

"Ok, I left because I couldn't stay there because, I don't know I just had to go ok" Natalie says looking away from Jane.

"No it's not ok Natalie, it's not you just don't run away just because. What is going on, you can tell me. Please I'm here to listen." Jane says trying to get Natalie to talk to her.

Natalie doesn't say anything, she just sits there.

"OK well I guess you leave me no choice, I'm sorry Natalie but I'm going to have to kick you off the team. We should go so you can get back to your mom, sh-

"No you can't, please don't kick me off the team please. I'm sorry I'm so sorry" Natalie yells cutting Jane off.

"Well tell me why, please just tell me" Jane says giving it one more chance.

"My father was there, he was at the game. I was trying to ignore him, but then I could hear him arguing with my mom and the other parents in the bleachers. I tried to ignore all the words and insults he was saying to my mother, I tried to focus on the game; then they stopped. I was hoping he was leaving but remember when I got fouled; I heard him say-

Natalie is crying right now, she can barely finish her sentence. Jane pulls Natalie face to her, and asks her to continue.

"He said toughen up Natalie, don't be weak, don't be like your mother" Natalie says and the dam breaks. She moves to place her head on Jane's chest, and Jane wraps her arm around her shaking body.

"Natalie you can't let people regardless of who they are effect you or your ability to play. I know what it feels like, trust me" Jane says trying to reassure Natalie.

Natalie moves away from Jane, looking a little more upset.

"No you don't, you don't know anything. You don't know how it feels to hear your father call your mother those names" Natalie says with a bit of anger.

"Oh no? I heard it every night from when I could understand words till I was a freshman going into high school. I know exactly how it feels; he would hit my mother and call her all kinds of names. I came out in high school, my father blamed my mother when I told them and he tried to hit her in front of me and I had, had enough. I told him this is who I am and if he had a problem then he should leave. He left that night and my mother cried, and I blamed myself. My mother said that it wasn't my fault and that she was crying because she wasn't brave enough to end things along time ago. I'm gay, everyone knows, but it wasn't always this easy. I've gotten the comments and hatred toward me, but I never let it keep me from being me and playing the game I love. So don't tell me I don't know what it feels like." Jane says sniffling trying to keep her tears a bay.

Jane gets up and grabs the box of tissues from her kitchen counter and brings it over to the couch. Her and Natalie grab a couple a blows their noses and wipe their eyes.

"Coach I'm sorry, I didn't realize-

"What? That we both have fu-, terrible fathers; its ok you wouldn't have known. Listen to me Natalie we aren't so different ok, its ok to talk about these things with someone whether it's me, Cindy and even your mom." Jane says.

"I understand, thanks Coach. So does that mean I'm still on the team?" Natalie asks peaking at Jane form behind her tissue.

"Really, after all of that you want to know if you're on the team still. I don't know, well that's not fair, but you definitely aren't on the first squad after this stunt you pulled. We will have a team meeting for any further ruling." Jane says looking directly at Natalie.

"Ok, that's fair; I really let the team down today" Natalie says looking defeated.

"I need to check my phone, crap it's dead" Jane grabs an extra charger and plugs her phone up "crap, I have a ton of messages and missed calls" Jane says while looking at her phone.

**Jane where are you? – Frosty**

**Jane please tell me Natalie is with you. – M**

**Thought you would want to know, WE WON! 3-2. – Frosty**

**Jane you're scaring me please call me. – M**

**JANE! Answer your phone. – M**

**Hey uh we are going to go to the Bowlmor, please call Maura. – Frosty**

"Ok we should call your mom and let her know you are ok; oh and we won. Everyone is headed to the Bowlmor, the place you suggested so we should get ready to go to the hotel." Jane says and Natalie just nods her head.

"Ok, well I'm ready when you are but before you call me mom and she kills me. Can you, uh you know soften her blows for me. I know I'm in trouble but can you maybe talk her down some; since you are in the position to do so." Natalie asks Jane.

"What do you mean; I'm in the position to do so. Oh ha-ha you mean since I'm your Coach" Jane says catching herself.

"No I meant as my mom's girlfriend and lover." Natalie clearly states.

"Excuse me" Jane says in shock.

"Oh Coach Rizzoli, you think me so naïve. I KNOW" Natalie says before dialing her mother's number.

**AHHHH! another cliffhanger, I know I know, Im killing you lol. Last one I promise at least for a while, scouts honor. Let me know what you think, How do you think Jane will react. Comments and reviews are treats and are always welcomed. Thanks, See you next chapter. :)**


	25. In 1 word, Finally!

**Heyo everybody, sorry this took so long. I caught whatever bug that was going around, and quite frankly I didn't have the will power or creative energy to write anything; even though I have plenty of material go on. But have no fear Im back. Now I know most of you are like really into this story as I am writing it but there will be unfortunately periods of time when I wont post, sorry about that. Im not punishing you or anything, I just have a lot going on in life. So any who back to RIZZLES! Who's ready for a new chapter, I just gotta tell you; it's a good. I so I hope you enjoy. Jane's reaction to Natalie knowing and plus more fun! Enjoy; btw MANCHESTER UNITED BABY! Top of the table by a full 9 points over City WOOOHOOOOO! Oh and everyone who loves soccer you gotta help me get one of our fellow readers/ reviewers (noblegraces) to enjoy soccer.. WHAT? I know crazy right lol :) love you guys!**

**Jane and Natalie**

Jane stops moving as she stares at Natalie, realizing what she said. Jane goes to say something but she hears Natalie talk to her mother on the phone.

"Hey mom"

"_**Natalie, are you ok babygirl?"**_

"Yeah I'm ok mom; I'm sorry I didn't mean to run away like I did."

"_**It's ok, is Coach Rizzoli with you sweetie, where are you?"**_

"Coach Rizzoli is with me. We are at her place."

"_**Ok good, can I speak with her please?"**_

"Uh yeah, sure mom; hold a sec."

Natalie then turns to Jane and smile because she can still see the shock on her face. She moves to where Jane is standing and hands her the phone. "It's for you" Natalie says to Jane.

"He-hello?"

"_**Hi Jane, oh god thank you for finding her."**_

"Hey bab- I uh Hello Ms. Isles, it was no problem. We have just been talking about what happened. I'm sure Natalie will fill you in when we get back. We should be back at the hotel in roughly 20 minutes."

"_**Jane why are you speaking so formal; anyway I'll see you and Natalie soon."**_

"Oh uh ok, see you soon Ms. Isles" Jane says before hanging up.

Jane gets off the phone with Maura, and looks to see Natalie smiling at her.

"Why are you smiling, you are still in trouble miss" Jane says to Natalie.

"Coach Rizzoli, why are you trying to hide what everybody can see? I know about you and my mom, so you can stop with all the charades" Natalie responds.

"Uh I uh don't know what you are talking about, what about me and your mother. She wanted to see if you were ok, and wanted to thank me" Jane says.

"Really ok then, well what about all the long looks, the smiles; the touching that has been happening this week hmmm?" Natalie says trying to get Jane to admit what she already knows.

"Those don't mean anything, all coincidence, accidents even" Jane says as her cover.

"All coincidence huh, ok whatever you say J. Rizzoli. Does that sound familiar" Natalie asks.

"Uhh yes of course, those are my initials Natalie" Jane says cleverly.

"Hahaha really funny" Natalie gives a little chuckle before saying "I had an amazing time with you Maura, Love J. Rizzoli" Natalie says knowing that she has won.

"Christ has everyone seen the damn yearbook, oops" Jane catches herself.

"Ah HA, gotcha, I never said anything about a yearbook. Besides I figured it out anyway; besides it's completely obvious that you and my mom are meant to be together" Natalie says a matter of fact.

"I think so too, no; damn it. How? Why? Does your mother know that you know we have a past?" Jane asks trying to figure things out.

"Yes, I brought it to her attention actually. I knew you both really like each other and that you've been trying to reconnect the past couple of months and more recently the past three days. We talked about it that night when we left the Hard Rock. I knew then that we had to get you two together." Natalie says sounding a little sad.

"Oh wow, uh I don't know what to say; but it's true. Your mom and I have a past and we have been trying to work on our future. I hurt your mom a long time ago, but with you permission; I would like to fix that. I think we are meant to be together; wait who is we?" Jane asks confusion hitting again.

"Oh uh me and thewholesoccerteam" Natalie mumbles.

"Excuse me, what was that, who is we?" Jane says moving closer to Natalie.

"Me and the whole soccer team; we just want you too to be happy. The girls and I want you to be together; we've been sort of setting things up for you." Natalie replies not looking at her.

Jane takes a second before responding to all this new information. Then it hits her all these things where Maura and her were together magically.

"Wait a minute, the hot chocolate, sitting together at the Hard Rock, early morning yoga next to the gym, her texting me; those two slu- no probably not them." Jane recalls out loud.

"Yes, we all just want you happy. I want my mom happy and you are the person to do it. I've never seen mom this happy ever, well maybe doing my birth, yeah I accidently saw that video. I want you to be with my mom, Coach Rizzoli." Natalie says to Jane.

"Ok ok, that's a lot to process but I want to be with your mom; and I think she wants to be with me. So you don't have a problem with this; you know; a woman dating your mom?" Jane asks Natalie.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that, mom said the same thing. No, I don't care; I love the idea. You aren't just a woman you are Jane Rizzoli; who wouldn't want their mom dating you. So can we please get out of here and go bowling before my teammates kill me. You adults are way too complicated; and thanks again for the talk about my dad." Natalie says moving to throw away her used tissues.

"Hey, listen if you ever need to talk you don't have to run away; I'm here to listen. Besides I'm getting tired of chasing after you Isles' woman. Let's get out of here, I told your mom we would be back soon.

Natalie smiles and nods her head to Jane. Jane goes and grabs some clothes from one of the bedrooms, and she and Natalie make their way to the elevator. They say goodbye to Jack and they get into the cab waiting outside; they decided to catch a ride back instead of walking back.

**24 MINUTES LATER**

Natalie and Jane get out of the cab in front of the Plaza. Jane tips the driver and they make their way inside the hotel. They walk over toward the elevators and immediately spot Maura in the sitting area near the elevators.

"Mom! Maur" Natalie and Jane both shout at the same time.

"Oh Natalie babygirl; don't ever do that again. You scared me, even though I know you wouldn't have gone far; I didn't know where you went. If something would have happened to you I don't-

"Maur she's ok, she's ok. She also promised to never run away again; and that she will go to someone if she has to get away or to talk." Jane says moving closer to Maura.

"Ok fine, but please tell me why you ran off" Maura asks Natalie.

"I could hear all the arguing between you, some of the other moms and my father. I was trying to block everything out and focus on the game, but it was too much. My father said something about you being weak and that I was going to be like you; weak. I just couldn't take it so I ran off, I'm sorry mom; I really am." Natalie says hugging her mom close.

"Oh sweetie I'm sorry you had to hear that. God that man, I don't even know what I was-

"Maur its ok, it's over now. He is gone and we have a celebration to get to. We should go up and get showered and changed to go and meet the team. What do you say; we meet back here in about 30 minutes, sound good?" Jane asks.

"Yes, that sounds great Ja-Coach Rizzoli" Maura responds as they move to the elevator to get on.

"Ha look who's being formal now" Jane says as the elevator closes with all three of them on it.

**30 MINUTES LATER**

Maura and Natalie are standing by the door waiting for Jane to come down, so they can go to the Bowlmor. Natalie has on a pair of skinny jeans, an American Eagle shirt and her new Addias. Maura is wearing jeans as well and a nice tight fitted blouse; both showing off her curves and a pair of 3 inchers.

Maura looks over at Natalie looking at her phone, most likely texting Cindy. She looks excited to go out, even though she knows her team might not be too happy with her. Maura goes to ask Natalie a question but stops when she hears that same voice again. Maura turns around and she sees Greg and his fiancé talking with the receptionist.

"Hi, can you tell me where my daughter Natalie Isles is staying please" Greg says.

"I'm sorry sir, I cannot give out information on our hotel guest, sorry" the receptionist.

"Look lady, I just want to see my daughter, she ran away earlier today and I wanted to make sure she was safe" Greg says getting angry.

"Sir I understand but-

"No buts, you need to find out if my dau-

"Greg what the hell are you doing here. How did you find out where we were staying" Maura says walking over to the desk where Greg is.

"Maura, please I clearly asked around; it doesn't take a genius to figure that out" Greg says being snarky.

"Whatever, why are you here?" Maura asks sounding agitated.

"I'm here to see my daughter; not that I need your permission to do so; where is my baby girl" Greg says looking around for Natalie.

Just before Maura responds, Natalie comes up next to her and says "Don't call me that."

"Hey baby-

"Stop calling me that, you lost that right to do so. Mom was right I don't want to see you why are you here. To what check on me; I'm fine you can leave now" Natalie says moving closer to her mom.

"Natalie you don't mean that; come give your dad a hug" Greg says moving toward Natalie.

Maura moves in front of Natalie and Greg steps back looking angry.

"You bitch, you turned my daughter against me" Greg screams at Maura.

"Watch you language, and I did no such thing. You did that all on your own darling when you left us. I didn't need to do anything but continue what you stop doing and that was love and be a parent to Natalie" Maura says not backing down.

"Maura you better move, Natalie lets go; we are going out to dinner" Greg says still a bit angry.

"I'm not going anywhere with you; I don't want to be anywhere near you. Would you please leave, we have plans mom and I are waiting for someone. Can you just go; I don't want to see you anymore especially that slut you call your fiancé." Natalie says sounding annoyed.

"Natalie I didn't raise you to use such language, Greg; Natalie has made up her mind. Now, would you please leave, as Natalie said we have dinner plans?" Maura says backing away from Greg and walking towards the door to wait for Jane.

"Psst you have dinner plans, ha with who? Who would want to go out with a bitch like you?" Greg says to Maura.

Just as Maura is about to comment, Jane comes out of nowhere and immediately takes Maura by the hips and starts kissing her. Natalie smiles and starts fist pumping when she sees her mom and Jane kissing. Greg looks completely shocked at the event happening in front of his face. Jane breaks the kiss; her and Maura try to catch their breathe. Jane smiles at Maura, and then turns to look at Greg; before turning back to Maura.

"Hey babe sorry I'm late, couldn't decide what to wear" Jane says still holding Maura's hip this time around her back.

"Oh its ok Jane, Natalie and I were just waiting for you" Maura says still shocked that Jane just kissed her in front of Natalie and Greg. She isn't upset but they didn't discussed when they would tell Natalie; anyone else she didn't care about.

"Hey Nat go to the concierge and ask him to get us a cab, will you sweetie?" Jane asks Natalie because she doesn't want her to hear what might be said in the next few minutes.

"Who the hell- wait aren't you that lesbian soccer player?" Greg says.

"NO! I'm THE lesbian soccer player, I also model, volunteer, do charity work, coach, am a HUGE celebrity and I date hot soccer moms" Jane says as she winks at Maura, causing her to blush.

"Jane Rizzles or something, Maura you're fucking this dyke. I knew there was always something about you, and now I know; you're a dyke too" Greg says thinking he's hurting Maura's feelings.

"It's Rizzoli. I think Maura has already said to watch your language, I don't think it needs repeating" Jane says to Greg.

"Shut up bitch, I don't care who you are. Maura is my ex-wife I can say whatever I want to her. I had her first you fucking d-

**PUNCH**

Before Greg can finish his sentence, Jane had punched him square in the nose and now she is gripping her hands.

"I told you to watch you language. Now look what happened, you bumped your nose" Jane says moving Maura behind her just in case Greg decides to get bold.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, I'm going to call the cops, you broke my nose you bitch" Greg screams while getting his phone out of his pocket. His fiancé helps him up and starts to examine his nose.

"Go right on ahead, I'm sure these nice people here in the lobby from the LGBT bikers' convention wouldn't mind giving a statement to the police" Jane says looking around and seeing everyone turning their heads away. Jane just smiles.

"Whatever let's get out of here" Greg says to his fiancé "it doesn't matter anyway; Maura will never get over me. I was her first; she couldn't get enough of this di-

**PUNCH**

This time Jane punches Greg in the mouth "I guess it did need repeating." Jane says as she bends down to where down Greg is on the floor.

"For the record, I got there before you buddy; no offense babe." Jane looks to Maura. "So what's next for you Greg; you lost your wife, daughter, dignity literally punched out of you, I guess you still have her" Jane says pointing to his fiancé. "I suggest you leave with whatever pride you have left before that's gone as well. I highly doubt it but if Natalie wants to contact you, we will not stop her but do not call Maura or Natalie. If you haven't guessed it already; I'm in love with this woman and I love her daughter, and I will protect them both." Jane says standing back up and moving to Maura.

"I'm going to- you're going" Greg is trying to say something.

"Oh don't get up, you might slip and bump your eye" Jane says walking away with Maura outside to meet up with Natalie at the cab.

They get just outside of the door, when Maura turns to Jane and jumps her. Maura has both of her arms around Jane's neck and kissing her fiercely. They are getting really into it when flashes start going off, so they break apart. Jane smiles at Maura, and Maura just kisses her again.

"Jane did you mean what you said back there?" Maura asks

"Maura, if punching your ex-husband twice doesn't declare my love for you I have many more ways to do so. I know we haven't even been on a date, and we haven't talked about it; but I do. They say absence makes the heart grow fonder, well if 15 years doesn't do it well then I don't know what will. I didn't want to say it this way either but I don't care; I love you Maura Isles." Jane says while wiping Maura's tears away.

"I know but I don't care that we haven't been on a date, we will but I love you too Jane Rizzoli. I love you so much" Maura says before pulling Jane into another kiss; while more camera flashes are going off.

"FINALLY!" Natalie screams from inside of the cab. Jane and Maura break apart and start laughing. They both get into the cab "to the Bowlmor please" Jane says before the cab pulls off.

**This is not a CLIFFHANGER! It's just an ending to a long day and now for some fun bowling and pizza eating. How will Jane's sore hand affect her bowling? Up next will be Natalie talking with her teammates, plus the cab ride over and maybe some TMZ? Cameras flashing anyone? Did you like, let me know if you think Greg got what he deserved or do you think he needs more? Reviews are always welcome especially the funny ones Thanks. **


	26. What's a Cilf?

**SOOOOO Hi! everybody, I know I know, its been a minute since there has been a new chapter and I want to say Im sorry. Three part reasoning: 1. Procrastination. 2. I received some unhappy news; I cant play spring soccer; I found out the other day that I have stress fractures in both of my shoulders... I know SUPER SAD FACE :(... So with the stress fractures it hurts to have my arms in 90 degree positions and extended for long periods of time, so typing is an issue. But that doesnt mean im going to stop writing this story we all love, just means Im not going to put my body in pain. **

**Soooooo to brighter news, more chapters yay WOOOHOOO...we are so close to being done...in nyc HAHAHA gotcha, ok that was mean, but yes NYC will wrapping up. I have this fresh chapter for you along with 2 other fresh chapters that accompany this one, but Im too tired to put the other 2 up, but I will tmrw so dont worry. Did anyone catch that Man United vs Real Madrid match (which btw are my 2 favorite european teams... NOT lame barcelona!), or that fifth round win over Reading today awesomeness... [Noblegraces] plenty of soccer to watch this weekend? To my guest who leave awesome comments, put your name in so I can say Thanks! Ok Im going to stop typing, enjoy the new chapters! :) **

**Still no Team Greg!? ok! lol**

In the Cab

"Driver to the Bowlmor Lanes in Times Square please" Jane says sitting back down between Maura and Natalie.

Jane places her left hand on my Maura's knee and smiles at her. Maura takes hold of Jane's hand and holds on to it; returning a smile to Jane. Natalie looks at the two of them and can't help but think "perfect".

"What's that baby girl" Maura asks Natalie.

"Oh uh nothing, I just think it's perfect that's all. Two of my favorite people in the world are with me and they are also in love and together. It's just so perfect." Natalie gushes.

"Well what a coincidence, my two favorite people are also with me in this cab, but don't tell my mom." Jane says hugging both Natalie and Maura.

"Well don't we make quite the trio, now Natalie are you positive you're ok with this? I don't want to put you in any situation that would make you uncomfortable." Maura says with a look of concern on her face.

"Mom, I'm absolutely ecstatic about you and Coach Jane; really I am. I can't wait to tell everyone; especially since everything worked out." Natalie says.

"What worked out?" Maura asks.

"Oh yeah Maur, the girls have been trying to get us together the past couple of days. They have been setting us, like the coffee and always being in the same location near each other. I just think everyone was just annoyed of our longing looks and tension we've been giving off. When we get to the Bowlmor; I'm going to have a little talk with the girls and thank them. Speaking of speaking with the girls; Natalie have you thought about what you're going to say to the team?" Jane turns and asks Natalie.

"Uh yeah sort of Coach, I'm just going to tell them what happened and why I left. Hopefully it goes better than I think it will." Natalie says sounding worried.

Well I'll be there so there won't be any violence; we'll figure it out as a team." Jane says hopefully easing Natalie's fear a little.

Maura leans over to whisper in Jane's ear, "Don't be too hard on her hunny, but she still needs some form of disciplinary action."

"Jane turns her head to Maura and kisses her on the cheek, "mm hmm, don't worry she will still be on the team, but will have to earn first string spot back. Besides babe; if she can't play that means, I won't be dating a hot soccer milf, just a regular hot milf. Well hmmm I guess it would still work in my favor huh?" Jane says giving Maura another kiss, this time on the lips.

"Oh come on, I know exactly what you are saying to her. I'm still in the same cab as you two. I might love you guys but I still don't want to hear that, like ever. Do I need to get a hose for you too, scoot?" Natalie says moving in between Jane and Maura.

"Hahahahah ok sorry kido, you don't need to get the hose" Jane says happily moving so that Natalie is in the middle seat.

"Hmm milf, I'm not familiar with that word Jane, what does it mean?" Maura asks.

"OH MY GOD MOM! Don't make her spell it out, Coach please don't say it. My innocence will be destroyed." Natalie says pleading to Jane.

"Haha ok I won't say it out loud" Jane says grabbing her phone from her hip "I'll just text it to you babe." Jane says laughing at Natalie's face.

Jane has her phone and starts to text Maura.

**Milf is really an acronym for ****M****om ****I****'d ****L****ove to ****F****uck. J**

Maura starts to read the text message out loud.

"Milf is really an acronym for Mom I'd love to Fu-

"Mom!", "Maura!" Both Natalie and Jane yell.

"Oh goodness, oh my; well I don't know what to say. I never thought about myself like that. Oh Jane thank you, sorry Natalie" Maura says to them both.

"Well babe, I'm glad I could clue you in to what everyone else is seeing. Natalie your mom is hot, I'm sorry that you had to hear that though kido. I'll be sure to watch out for your innocent ears in the future." Jane says leaning into Nat.

"It's ok, just know that you two aren't always alone, so none of that while people including myself are around." Natalie says to both Maura and Jane.

"So wait Jane, does that mean you would be a Cilf?" Maura asks.

"Maura what is a cilf?" Jane asks.

"You know, a coach I'd love to fu-

"Maur" "Oh thank God we are here, I have to get out of this cab before all my innocence is gone" Natalie says while jumping out of the cab.

"Sorry baby girl" Maura says stepping out the cab followed by Jane.

Jane can't believe Maura just called her a cilf. She grabs her wallet to pay the cab driver, but he refuses the money. "My daughter is a huge fan of yours, could I possibly get an autograph instead; to give to her" the cabbie asks.

"Uh yeah sure, you got a pen on you" Jane asks him.

"Yes and I also have a mini soccer ball to write on, her name is Amelia" the cabbie replies.

"Oh awesome, that makes it even better. There you go, and thanks again for the ride." Jane says after handing over the autographed soccer ball to the driver.

Jane walks over to where Natalie and Maura are standing. Maura is looking at her and smiling adoringly. Jane starts to smile back and shrugs her shoulder as she nears the two ladies. They walk into Bowlmor Lanes and go towards the hostess. The hostess immediately brightens up as she sees Jane walking toward her. She smiles and straightens up and welcomes Jane, Maura and Natalie.

"Hello, and welcome to Bowlmor Lanes; how can I help you." The hostess says.

"Hello, thank you; we are here with the Manchester Eagles soccer party." Jane replies.

"Oh yes, they said that three more will be joining, your party has been here for only about half an hour. Would you follow me please, and can I just say that I'm a huge fan of yours Ms. Rizzoli. I love your Nike and Gatorade commercials as well." The hostess says as she leads them to their party's section.

"Jane please, and thank you; your very kind" Jane replies.

Jane can see both Natalie and Maura roll their eyes; all she can do it chuckle. They are walking towards the back, into the private party areas. Jane decided to have a private party away from the general public, so that she and everyone could actually have a nice night out. So they have there own dining area, bar, and lanes; the mini golf, arcade and boardwalk games are back in the public areas. They get closer; they can here all the noise and familiar people talking. Jane, Maura, and Natalie make it to their party and Jane tips the hostess for her help.

"Hey, so I heard some Eagles are playing in a championship game tomorrow" Jane shouts and she instantly grabs everyone's attention.

"Coach, Coach Rizz, Natalie, where have you guys been." "Of course we're playing in the championship, you doubting us Coach." Were just some of the responses she got before the girls stopped what they were doing to run over to them.

"You'll be fine babygirl; I'm just going to be over there where the other parents are if you need me" Maura says kissing Nat on her forehead before walking away.

"Ok well before you get your shoes, we need to have a nice little team meeting with our friend Natalie here" Rocky says and the rest of the girls agree.

Natalie and Jane nod their heads and they walk down the hall so that they could talk away from their parents. Jane calls over to Frost to join, and they walk to where the girls are.

**IN THE HALLWAY**

"Natalie you have some susplaining to do" Rachel says, sounding like the husband in I Love Lucy.

"I know, I know; I just want to start with an apology. I'm completely sorry for abandoning you girls, the team and coaches. I was having a problem and I didn't know how to deal with it, so I just ran. I know that was wrong and I'm so sorry; I know that I don't deserved to be on the team-

"Whoa whoa whoa, let's not get crazy here Natpak" Rocky interjects, "We don't want you off the team, we just want to know what happened."

"Yeah Natalie, we got worried when you didn't come back. We care about you, we are a family this team. So if one of us has a problem, then we all have a problem. So tell us what happened" Cindy says moving closer to Natalie.

Natalie hugs Cindy and wipes her tear, "Thank you" Natalie whispers to Cindy.

"Well basically my father showed up with his fiancé to the game, and started fighting with my mom. I could heard everything and I was trying to ignore it, but it was just becoming too much. Remember when I was fouled, I heard my father say "don't be weak like your mother" I got so angry, I just ran. I'm so sorry, again." Natalie says wiping her eyes again, along with most of the girls.

"What a douche bag, sorry Natalie but like seriously. He called you weak, he is clearly missing out, and that sucks for him." Lizzy and Mariah say.

"Ok well, now that we know a couple things, we can move on from here. First we know that your father is a DB, second we are playing in the championship game tomorrow, and we have our own private bowling lanes. So I guess we just have to hear what Coach Frost and Coach Rizz has to say" Rocky and Rachel say.

"Well Natalie and I have already discussed what we think is an acceptable repercussion. I wanted to do a team vote with all the players and Coach Frost to make it more fair. We decided that she can stay on the team, but that she will have to earn her first string spot back. Even though her father is a DB as you said, Natalie still left the team; is this fair?" Jane asks the team.

"Uh I guess that's fair" "It could be worse" "So she could still play, just not start; that's cool" The team responds. "Yes, we agree to the terms" The captains say "Coach Frost."

"Hmmmm well I don't know, I guess I can live with that. Welcome back Nat pack" Coach Frost says trying not to laugh at the girls reactions.

"Not cool Coach, not even cool. OK well let's get you some shoes and get this celebration started" the girls says.

Jane and Frost hang back to discuss something.

"That was kind of funny Frost" Jane says.

"Haha yeah I thought so too. So you chased her down, and then what happened because you've been gone all day. What else happened?" Frost asks.

"Oh wouldn't you like to know, actually I took her to my place by Central Park and we talked. Come to find out, we have a bit more in common, even if it is fucked up fathers. I did get to punch out Natalie's father when he showed up at the hotel. Twice, that bastard tried to get big with Maura; so of I course I went all Jane Rizzoli on his ass." Jane says laughing at Frost's face.

"Oh shit, I missed it; damn you suck. What happened between you and Maura after?" Frost asks Jane.

"Oh uh well uh we uh-

"Spit it out Rizzoli, what happened" Frost says.

"We kind of said _Iloveyou_ and _madeoutinfrontofthepaparazzi _" Jane mumbles really fast, as she tries to walk away from Frost.

"Hold it Rizzoli, what did you say, and this time annunciate your words." Frost says.

"Fine, we both proclaimed our love for each other and we may have made out for a bit before we had to run away from the paparazzi" Jane says smiling at Frost.

"…."

"Well Frost are you going to say something?" Jane asks starting to feel uncomfortable with Frost's silence.

Frost doesn't say anything, he just starts walking away from Jane and back toward the party, "Thank God" he says just in earshot of Jane. She smiles and starts to walk back to where Maura is with the parents.

**AT THE BAR**

Maura is walking back to the bar, from hanging up her jacket. She walks over to her friends who already have a wine for her; getting ready for story time. She smiles at that them, and grabs a stool.

"So I'm guessing you got me this wine, as a bribe to get me to talk right?" Maura asks.

"Oh girl, you were always going to talk; we just don't want you to get thirsty. Ok let's hear, what happened after you got back to the hotel. You know after you sent us all the text, that Jane had Natalie with her." Amanda speaks for the group of women.

"Ok, well you were all there to witness my ex-husband; thank you for that again ladies. Anyway, Natalie heard all of that, and Greg had the nerve to tell her not to be weak; that's why Natalie ran off. So when I got to my room, after about an hour Jane text me back saying she had Natalie at her place. When they got back to the hotel, I was so relieved; Natalie told me she was sorry and why she ran." Maura says before taking a sip of her wine.

"So once we talked, we decided that we still wanted to still come celebrate so we left to shower and change to come here. Natalie and I were waiting for Jane to come down, and I heard Greg yelling at the poor receptionist asking for Natalie. I walked over to him, and told him Natalie was fine but that she didn't want to see him. He of course, thought I was keeping Natalie from him. But Natalie came over, to tell him that she didn't want to see him, herself." Maura says.

"He is such a jerk, what exactly did you see him Maura" Susanna asks.

"Honestly I can't remember, but I'm glad that is way behind me now. So back to Jane-

Jane comes up from behind Maura and hugs her from behind. She kisses Maura on the cheek "I heard my name."

Maura closes her eyes and just feels Jane around her. She opens her eyes and she is looking at adoring eyes and smiles directed at her and Jane. Maura starts to blush.

"Hey hunny, yes I was just telling the ladies about what happened in the last two hours or so" Maura says turning to look at Jane.

"Oh, how I went all Jane Rizzoli on Greg's ass defending my two favorite ladies or the part when I told you I loved you?" Jane asks never breaking eye contact.

"Jane, you ruined the story" Maura says slapping Jane on the arm.

"Sorry, to steal your thunder baby; you can still tell them all the details. I'm going to go get us some shoes and bowling ball; can you order me a beer please, thank you" Jane says kissing Maura again before walking away.

Jane turns back, just before she says anything Maura stops her "I know, MGD 64; go get my shoes please."

"You still remember after all this time, wow I think I love you even more" Jane says before walking to get their shoes.

Maura laughs and turns back to the ladies, who still have smiles and shocked expressions on their faces. "So, that happened" Maura says trying hard not to laugh.

"No shit, next time I'm staying with you; you know if you need back up or something" Amanda says.

"Thanks ladies, but I think I'll be good for a very long time to come" Maura says taking a sip of her wine; waiting for Jane return.

**Whatcha think, yay Rizzles, more fun to come in the next two chapters, and dont worry I'll put them both up at the same time. Many of you want Greg hurt, Im not going to kill him, but there might be something, and everyone wants the TMZ, but im also going to add something else, trust me you'll like it, promise. Team Greg, anyone? Tell me what you think so far, if you're team Greg dont be afraid to say lol, but we all know what team you should be on... Team RIZZLES! Review, thanks. ;) **


	27. Boardwalks & Bathrooms

**OK Im back everybody, its been a hellish couple of weeks. Im sorry I couldnt get you new chapters in a timely fashion, injury, life, work took over. So to make it up to you, I have a two new chapters for you, kind of an Im sorry present. I missed you guys but thanks for writing your thoughts and reviews since Ive been MIA! We are almost at 300 followers I think that is just fricking amaze balls so thank you everyone who is following this story and thank you for writing feedback as well. Guest readers thank you for writing also, thank you (Robin, Ro, KT) you guys are awesome and ( .raven) glad to have you back.**

**Manchester United- Need I say more. **

**Hope you enjoy the new chapter, RIZZLES!**

Everyone has been having a great time out. Once the food was ordered and drinks were flowing for the adults; everything was smooth sailing. Jane and Maura couldn't stay away from each other, but kept it PG since the girls were in the same area. Natalie would sneak peeks at Jane and Maura, and just smile to herself. Cindy would ask her what she was smiling about; Natalie would just brush it off saying that she was just happy. A couple times, Jane has caught Natalie looking at her and Maura, but she would just wink back at her.

Jane and Maura haven't told everyone yet, but they pretty much figured it out. Natalie hasn't said anything to the girls yet, she wanted to ask her Mom and Jane first. Natalie decides to walk over to where her Mom, Jane, and the other moms where sitting. Jane looked up, and she saw Natalie walking over towards them, looking kind of worried.

"Hey, Natalie what's up; looks like your contemplating something" Jane says as Natalie nears the table.

"Hey Coach, Mom; can I ask you guys a question?" Natalie asks.

Jane and Maura excuse themselves from the table with their friends. "Hey kido what's the matter?" Jane asks.

"Baby girl, is everything ok, what's wrong" Maura asks Natalie, touching her shoulder.

"OK, well I have this huge secret that I want to tell my friends but don't know if I can. I love these two people very much, and it's there secret to tell, but it kind of involves me to a certain degree. I want to tell people, but I'm not sure if they want people to know they are together. These two people are so much in love, and I want to tell everyone about it" Natalie says trying to catch her breathe.

Jane and Maura share the same look, trying to comprehend what was just said. Maura comes to a conclusion before Jane does, and she just hugs Natalie and kisses the top of her head. Natalie hugs her mom back, hoping that this reaction is an answer to her rambling. Jane catches up and just smiles at the two people hugging in front of her.

"Ok well, I'm just going to take a wild guess and say that those two people are your mom and I. Correct?" Jane asks Natalie.

"Um yes, it that ok? I know that it's fresh and new and you probably want your privacy and all." Natalie replies.

"Kido, remember what Cindy said, we are a team and this team is family. Of course we want everyone to know, even if they probably already figured out. If you want to tell everybody, I don't think your mom will mind if her daughter also steals her thunder." Jane says giving off a chuckle.

"Haha Jane very funny, but I don't mind if you want to tell the girls; thunder is all yours." Maura says.

"Ok, awesome, thanks" Natalie says hugging them both.

Natalie gets up and goes to stand in one of the empty booths, and grabs everybody's attention.

"Everyone, everyone I have an announcement to make. I'm sure most of you have guessed and or had a part into making this happen. I just wanted to let everyone know that-

_Coming up on Access Hollywood,_

_Earlier this evening, we got Jane "Heartbreak" Rizzoli locking some serious lip with yet another blonde woman. Rizzoli has been linked to several beautiful women ranging from models, movie stars, and music artists this past year. Looks like she is back at it, but who is the beautiful strawberry blonde, on Jane's radar this time? It seemed pretty heavy, we tried to talk to Jane and the other woman but they jumped into a cab before we could get to._

_I'm Billy Bush, for Access Hollywood, see you at 8._

"Hey, can you change the channel bar keep. We want to enjoy our night" Jane says trying not to look at anyone.

"Uhh Coach, is there something you want to share with us?" The girls ask.

"Well actually I think Nat wanted to-

_I can't remember the last time some guy has asked for this much attention; since Mel Gibson. I mean look at the poor guy; he's dressed to the T in rainbow flags. It looks like he was jumped and his gay fairy godfather wrapped him in a rainbow flag. Omg listen to what he says though it's hilarious._

_"I love, love, love Jane Rizzoli. She is my idol and I wish I could date hot woman like she does. She could totally kick my ass. She's an amazing person and I love all the gays; especially the LGBT Motorcyclists. I wish I wasn't a jerk to my ex-wife, maybe she was just too good for me; I'm a complete douche bag."_

_That is hilarious. It's funny because it seems like he was saying this with someone holding a gun to his head. Also if you look to the left of the video; you see superstar athlete Jane Rizzoli making out with some blonde haired woman and just behind them, you see a couple motorcyclist with PFLAG shirts on._

_I don't know who this guy is, but dude you just need to get out of town for your own sake._

_Up next on TMZ, Kim and Kanye getting a parking ticket._

"Are you freaking kidding me, how in the he-

"Jane, language the girls can here you" Maura interrupts Jane.

"Fine Maura, but seriously how are you not flipping out about this? I mean that was your ex-husband, looking completely ridiculous. Still how the heck did they get that video; like really?" Jane asks

"Jane, I'm not ashamed of us. I know that you're a huge athlete and celebrity; and I knew when we would eventually get together that the media would catch wind of it sooner or later. I do kind of feel bad for Greg, but now that feeling is gone." Maura tells Jane.

"I'm not trying to hide you either Maura, but I didn't want it to be blasted on every TV station. On another note, I haven't been with that many women, that's just crazy. I would have liked a little bit more time with you before all the media, magazines and paparazzi get all over the place. I'm sorry; trust me I want to shout it out on the rooftops; how much I love you. I really do." Jane says leaning in to kiss Maura.

"Ah-hem Coach; as I was saying my Mother and Coach Rizzoli are in love and dating." Natalie finally says.

"Uhhhhh-duh Nat." "Wait, did this just happen like a couple hours ago?" "It worked." "Finally!" Those were just some of the comments the girls responded with.

"Well it became official a couple hours ago, but it has been building for about 15 years or so" Natalie answers for Jane.

"Ok, ok everybody; here's the thing. Maura Isles and I are seeing each other and are very much in love. Now can we please start enjoying our night with some bowling and mini golf?" Jane says ending all of the questioning.

"Ok well we are happy for you Coach Rizz, plus we kind of played a big part in this so you and Ms. Isles; your welcome." Rocky says as a matter of fact; before leading most girls to the lanes.

"I uh, hmm; thank you I guess" Jane says sort of stumped by Rocky's statement.

"It's ok Jane; it helps with their self-esteem and team bonding" Maura says kissing Jane on the cheek.

"Ok, I guess I can let them have this one. Let's go play some Boardwalk games or mini golf babe" Jane says grabbing Maura's hand helping her out of the booth.

The evening continued with everyone having fun, whether it was with bowling, mini golf or in the boardwalk games area. Maura and Jane seemed to be in their own little world; but everyone was happy for them.

Maura was like a teenager again; only because she never got to experience this type of fun and love when she was a teenager. The Boardwalk games area was exactly what is was called. Bowlmor took most of the carnival games from the carnivals and amusement parks; and placed them inside for more entertainment.

Maura had told Jane that she never visited the Boston Fair or any amusement parks when she was younger. The only entertainment was from museums and National Geographic channel; but that she really enjoyed those things. Jane being the gentlewoman she is; decided to make Maura's night the best carnival experience ever; at least until the Boston fair is back. They played skeet ball, darts, and a couple of the bb rifle gun shooting games; before coming across the milk bottle game.

"Jane, can you win me the big purple turtle up there?" Maura asks giving Jane the Isles puppy dog face.

"Awww geez how can I say no to that face, ok babe you want the purple turtle you got it." Jane says walking up to the stand to buy three softballs from the attendant.

"Ok Miss, five bucks for three balls. If you knock all three milk bottles off the stand you win your lady a purple turtle" Jim the attendant says.

"Ok Jim, lets' do this" Jane says grabbing the balls and starting her throwing.

Jane misses the first and second throw; just nicking the bottles. Maura can tell Jane was getting annoyed, because the bottles weren't budging. Maura decided Jane needed an extra incentive; to win.

"Jane, hunny if you get the bottles down; there might be something in it for you as well as the purple turtle for me." Maura says winking, while subtly dragging her hand across the top of her blouse.

**2 minutes later**

"Oh god, Jay; you feel so good mmmm, oh" Maura moans.

"Shhh babe, everyone is just outside the door" Jane says moving back to the spot she was just occupying.

Jane has Maura up on top of sink counter in the restroom. She is standing between Maura's legs and currently kissing and sucking on Maura's neck. A purple turtle could be spotted just under the sink next to one of Maura's shoes. Jane won Maura her purple turtle and Maura is giving Jane her prize.

Jane moves even closer between Maura legs, so close that their chests are pushing against each other to breathe. Maura has both her hands in Jane's wild hair, while Jane has her hands on Maura's neck and back. Maura is moaning loudly because Jane found her most sensitive spot and won't let up.

"Maur, babe you are so fucking beautiful, mmmm you smell so good" Jane says.

"Jane, please touch me; I can't take it anymore" Maura replies.

"Fuck baby, you are so hot" Jane says pulling back to look at Maura; eyes looking very green.

Maura takes Jane's left hand from her neck and places it inside of her already unbuttoned blouse. She lets out a deep moan, when Jane takes charge; squeezing Maura's breast. Maura tilts her head back giving Jane more access to her upper body.

Jane unbuttons Maura's blouse a little more, and takes a step back to look at Maura fully.

"Damn your beautiful baby, I'm so fucking lucky" Jane says looking at Maura with her open blouse and breasts peeking over the top of her bra.

"Language Jane, how about you come put that mouth to better use" Maura says pulling Jane back between her legs.

Just before Jane can do just that, the door busts open and Susanne runs into one of the empty stalls. Jane and Maura just freeze because soon walks in Amanda, they just stand there looking at each other. Jane being more alert moves in front of Maura to cover her front. Amanda, Jane, and Maura just look at each other. They all hear the toilet flush and look at an emerging Susanna coming out of the stall.

"Man I had to pee. What is with you two and public places I mean seriously" Susanne says.

"I uhh, we uh; this is not what it looks like" Jane tries to find a way out of the situation and not really succeeding.

"Yeah right, and that's why Maura is buttoning up her blouse and has a giant hickey on her neck; I can see it in the mirror. Geeze Jane hungry for Maura much" Susanne says.

"What's with the purple turtle, you two into animals or something" Amanda says "Don't mind Sus, she a little drunk" Amanda says with a chuckle.

"No Jane won that for me from the Boardwalk, and I was sort of thanking her and things started to get heavy, we couldn't control ourselves." Maura says moving from behind Jane, with blouse buttoned and getting her shoe; before turning to look at her neck.

"Ok well, Maura you should probably bring your hair to the front, so everyone doesn't see what you two have been doing. Jane we should probably start heading back, some of us are getting drunk and the girls do have a championship game to play tomorrow." Amanda says before grabbing Susanne and walking out of the bathroom.

"Oh god baby, I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that to you. You probably think I'm some sex crazed maniac or something" Jane says looking down at her feet in front of Maura.

"Jay, Jane look at me; I'm proud to wear your mark. Besides I didn't say anything about it when you were making it. I like this side of you, it's so primal it's so you" Maura says to Jane and kissing her to prove her point.

"Come on let's get out of here, it is getting late for the girls" Maura says to Jane before heading to the door.

"Wait we can't forget this guy" Jane says picking up Maura's stuffed turtle off the ground "we should name him."

Jane opens the door after handing Maura her turtle and they both exit the bathroom to meet the rest of the group. Everyone didn't seem to notice anything; they were too busy gathering all their things and the girls with their prizes and food. The group head out of the Bowlmor and started to make their way back to The Plaza.

**That's just part 1, part 2 even better maybe a bit more fluff! :)**


	28. Oh come on, How?

**Hey, so as promised the second new chapter.. part2. Please enjoy. :)**

The group make it back to the hotel around 10:30pm, and everyone is immediately rushed to their rooms to get ready for bed. They all know that they have to get up early, so the sooner they get to bed, the more sleep they can get. Jane, Maura, Natalie and Cindy take the same elevator up to their rooms.

Cindy and Natalie are practically joined at the hip; they were just giggling and kept looking at Jane and Maura.

"What's so funny young ladies" Jane asks with a curious expression on her face.

"Oh nothing Coach, we are just thinking about today and we're excited about tomorrow that's all" Cindy says for both her and Natalie.

"Ok, sure; nice save. Anyway I'm glad you are having a great time but now its bedtime" Jane says as they exit the elevator.

The small group walk down the hall and stop at Natalie and Cindy's room. They all say goodnight, before Natalie and Cindy walk into their room, Maura gives Nat a hug and a goodnight kiss on her forehead. Maura then turns; she and Jane walk to her door. Maura is leaning on her door and Jane is leaning on the wall right next to her.

"So" Jane says.

"So" Maura replies with a matching smile same as Jane's.

"I want to sleep with you Maura. I mean I want to get in bed with you, not what I meant. Cheese and rice what is wrong with me" Jane says getting frustrated with herself.

"Jane it's ok, what do you want to ask me" Maura says holding Jane's hand in hers.

"I want us to wait, and have our second first time at home in one of our beds. I want you to sleep in my arms tonight, I want us to sleep together" Jane says taking her hand and moving it up to Maura's cheek.

Jane leans into Maura and starts to kiss her, and Maura immediately responds to the kiss. Maura moves her hands to Jane's neck and kisses her back. They break because they can hear giggling to their left. They both turn to see Nat and Cindy poking their heads out of their door.

"I think we should take this inside, and actually get ready for bed" Jane says to Maura.

"I agree that's a good idea" Maura says unlocking her door and walking inside.

Jane turns back to Natalie and Cindy, "Goodnight ladies" she says and they close the door, walks inside Maura's room.

"Uh Maura?" Jane says not finding Maura in the room.

"I'm just I the restroom Jane, I'll be out in a minute hunny" Maura replies making Jane smile.

"Ok, I don't have my soccer shorts with me, is it ok If I sleep in my wife beater and boy shorts" Jane asks waiting for Maura to ok her question.

Maura exits the restroom, with a clean face and hair brushed into a low ponytail. She has also changed into her pajama, a silk shirt and shorts set.

"Yes, that's fine Jane" Maura says kissing Jane before going to place the "do not interrupt sign on the door".

"Wow, you look even more beautiful without the make-up, come on let's get into bed; early start tomorrow" Jane says moving to the left side of the bed and Maura walking over to the right.

"How did you know the right side is my side of the bed" Maura asks Jane as she gets under the covers.

"I remember because that's how we feel asleep the first night we met" Jane says sounding a little hesitate to bring up the past.

"Oh ok, well I'm glad you remembered and I can't wait to wake up in your arms. The past is the past Jane, let's finally move on and look to the very exciting future. Come here, you are too far away from me." Maura says as she backs up into Jane.

"I would like that very much. Maura?" Jane says.

Maura turns to look at Jane, "Yes?" Maura responds.

"I love you" Jane says as she kisses Maura on the lips.

"I love you too Jane" Maura says kissing Jane again before clicking the switch on the lamp.

**The next morning**

Jane wakes up, and immediately wants to fall back asleep. She groans and constricts her body to stretch, and is met with a moan. Jane freezes before figuring out who let out that moan; said person who she has her arms and legs wrapped around. Maura turns into Jane and smiles at her before giving her a kiss.

"Good morning hunny" Maura says after the kiss.

"Good morning baby" Jane says before looking down and seeing two of her favorite things on Maura.

"Mmmm Maura, baby where is your top; not that I don't mind one bit." Jane says running her finger over each of Maura's breast.

"Perv, for your information I took it off in the middle of the night. Someone was making our little cocoon a little warm." Maura said.

"You know us Italians; hot headed and warm blooded. Sorry baby." Jane says still moving her finger.

"Um Jane" Maura says looking back and forth between Jane's finger and Jane's face.

"Oh sorry, couldn't help myself" Jane says smiling sheepishly.

"We should check the weather for today; maybe cool you down before the game." Maura says getting up to grab the remote.

"Your right." "Cheese and Rice Maura, damn baby you look sexy as hell, yeah I think the weather is a good idea, because I might just attack you mmmm." Jane says trying to control herself after seeing Maura in short and her bra; with a well-toned body.

"Thank you Jane" Maura says as she gets back into bed; sitting between Jane's legs to lie back against her front.

***click***

**_Thank you for watching the Weather Channel and here is your local on the eights._**

"Ok so it's going to be sunny, but the wind chill will make it really cold out. The girls should wear their under armor" Jane says to Maura.

"I think that would be best. Let's see what else is on." Maura responds.

_Welcome back everyone to E! News. We recently spotted 3 time Olympic gold medalist, model, and one of the world's most desired bachelorettes; Jane Rizzoli. She was seen outside of The Plaza hotel in New York City, NY talking with an unknown blonde woman. We don't know exactly what they are talking about, but it seems like a really serious conversation; lovers quarrel maybe? Take a look._

**_"I love you Maura Isles"_**

**_"I love you too Jane Rizzoli"_**

_Lovers quarrel, I think not. You've heard it here first ladies and gentlemen; Jane Rizzoli is off the market, and it looks to be very serious. Our sources have just confirmed that the blonde woman is none other than Maura Isles. Maura is the daughter of Charles and Elizabeth Isles; of the Boston Isles. This high society woman is also the Chief of General Surgery at Boston Central Hospital, and is on the board as well as her parents of the Isles Foundation Charles is a very accomplished and tenured professor as Harvard and Constance an extremely talented and well know artist. The Isles Foundation is highly known around the world and is famous for its auctions and charitable contributions to the youth art programs._

_Looks like Jane Rizzoli has upgraded from New York models to Boston royalty; we wish the couple good luck. They are so cute together, move over Brangelina; we may have a new power couple taking over? Back to you Ryan._

***click***

"Ohhh come on, how in the hell did they get that video. I swear E! News is fricking everywhere. I'm so sorry Maura, I didn't even think about the damn paparazzi when we were out last night" Jane says moving even closer to Maura.

"Jane, honey its ok; it doesn't bother me much. Plus I like that you upgraded to Boston royalty" Maura says squeezing Jane's arm while laughing.

"Oh I bet you just loved that, you know I never did put two and two together. You know Maura Isles, and the Boston Isles. I definitely didn't know that you are "The General Surgeon"; I thought you were just a surgeon; wow. Of course the publicity wouldn't completely faze you, you kind of have to go through it for the Isles Foundation huh?" Jane asks while hugging Maura from behind.

"Yeah I don't really like that they invade you privacy, but if it's only for the Isles Foundation; then it's fine. Jane does that bother you?" Maura asks moving her head to look at Jane.

"Does what bother me, that you're a high society woman, who is part of the Boston Isles and Chief of Surgery? Maura you are so beautiful, kind, sweet, and sexy as hell, intelligent, honest, an amazing mom, and an accomplished surgeon, loyal. It makes me love you even more. I don't know but I'm sure it will come up in the tabloids soon enough; but I love you and not your money and connections; just you and Natalie." Jane says before kissing Maura's tears away.

"Oh Jane, that's the most honest and wonderful thing anyone has ever said to me. I know you aren't using me, I can see how much you love me by looking in your eyes. I don't want you for your money and connections either. I love that you are honest, loyal, beautiful, loving, you down play your celebrity, a 3x Olympic gold medalist, model, intelligent, generous, have great musculature. I love you for being you; not for what you can do." Maura replies kissing Jane.

The kiss turns heavy, both of them trying to consume each other. Jane moves from behind Maura and leans over her; without breaking the kiss. Maura moves her hands down Jane's arm and then takes hold of her back. Jane nibbles on Maura's bottom lip, and she immediately opens her mouth to accept Jane's tongue. When their tongues meet, they both let out a moan. Jane lowers her body down and in between Maura's legs; Maura opens a bit wider to bring them even closer.

Jane leaves Maura's mouth to trail kisses down her jaw to her neck. She moves her lips to the spot on Maura, she found last night. When she latches her mouth on the area just below Maura's ear; Maura lets out a moan.

"Ja-Jane don't start something you can't fin-finish Mmmmm" Maura gets out, between Jane's kisses on her neck.

"Babe I'm only just getting started, God I love being able to do this" Jane punctuates when she places her hands on Maura's breast.

Maura has only her bra and her silk pajama bottoms on. Jane fully cups Maura's breasts and squeezes; getting another moan from Maura.

"Rack of God" Jane says just before taking her tongue between the valley of Maura's breasts, hearing Maura chuckle. She licks and sucks on the top of the bountiful mounds. Jane slips one of Maura's straps down, and kisses her shoulder where the strap just was. Jane pulls Maura's bra down on one side, and takes an already erect pink nipple into her mouth. Both Maura and Jane moan; Jane enjoying the taste while Maura enjoys the feeling.

"God Maura, you taste so good baby" Jane says.

"Jane don't stop, you feel so good, please don't st-

*knock-knock* "Room service"

"Oh shit, I know that voice. Maura what do you want to do. Should I stay or go hide? I know Natalie and everyone in the world knows about us now, but I kind of don't want Natalie to get the wrong impression about my intentions with her very sexy mom." Jane says in a whisper tone, scrambling to fix Maura's bra and handing her, her pajama top from the floor.

"Oh Jane that is so sweet of you, but no I want you in this bed right now; holding me. Natalie is 15 years old and I'm sure everyone knows about my intentions with you. So please no hiding, and come join me in bed for breakfast" Maura says patting the bed right next to her while buttoning up her pajama top.

"Ok babe and I'm glad because I didn't really want to hide. I going to eat my breakfast right off these ladies, Ooo I hope there is French toast because I may use the syrup for something else" Jane says looking down Maura's top, wiggling her eyebrows at Maura before placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Come in" Maura says while Jane pretends to be asleep "Good morning Babygirl."

"Good morning mom and coach; I decided to bring you two breakfast. Coach I know you're not sleeping, your breathing pattern is higher than someone's who is at rest. I know because I tried it on mom one time, and she caught me; but nice try" Natalie says moving closer to the bed, bringing the food cart along with her.

"I blame you" Jane says before kissing Maura on the cheek "good morning Natalie."

"Morning Coach, so I know what you both like so I got the chef to make your favorites. For you mom: egg white omelet with the fix-ins, blueberry and strawberry crepe, toast, fruit salad and a regular French vanilla espresso. For you Coach: six triangle Texas toast style French toast with caramel drizzle and extra cinnamon with syrup on the side, strawberry banana yogurt, mini croissant, and black coffee with extra sugar." Natalie says with a smile when she sees Jane's face in shock.

"How did you know about my special and favorite game day breakfast Nat?" Jane asks because nobody knows about it; not her teammates, ex-girlfriends, and not even Frost.

"Nonna told me, when I was helping her with the team dinner awhile back. She told me she used to make it for you when you were younger, except the coffee was orange juice. She also told me you will eat it at any time of the day, but that Nonna makes it the best." Natalie says.

Jane brightens up when Natalie's says Nonna instead of Angela or Ms. Rizzoli; she looks over to Maura who has the same smile on her face.

"Nonna huh" Jane says to Natalie.

"Oh uh yeah, your mom said that I could call her Nonna. Something about finally having a grandchild; I guess she thought you too should be together as well" Natalie says.

"Haha of course she said that, I don't mind; it's up to you kido. If your comfortable calling her Nonna, I have no problem with it" Jane replies smiling at Natalie.

"Yeah babygirl, I don't mind it either; I know you love your grandmother and grandpa" Maura says.

"Ok, cool thanks mom; I didn't know if it would be awkward for you to hear me call her that? Good, ok so you two need to eat up and then you can put out the news fire storm that's downstairs, OK, have a nice breakfast, ok bye" Natalie says trying to run out of the room, before Maura and Jane caught what she said.

"Hold it" "Natalie Rose you will not walk out of this room without explaining yourself" Maura and Jane both say shooting up from the bed.

"Darn I was hoping you didn't catch that. OK, well I don't know if you saw, but E! News did a quick spot on you too from last night in front of the hotel. They got most of the conversation on video and it was played a while ago. There are reporters and paparazzi downstairs outside of the hotel; some were trying to sneak in the hotel but were caught. I guess if they didn't already guess; they found out that you were staying here and they want pictures of you and mom." Natalie replies; sitting at the edge of the bed looking at Jane and Maura's shocked expressions.

"So you should eat your breakfast and I guess figure out a way to get to the game without the zoo, or you can give them what they want." Natalie continues.

"No way, they are animals. It would be like throwing a steak to a pack of hungry dogs. Not that you are a piece of meat babe; but that wouldn't stop them from making it seem that way. I don't want you, your mom, or any of our team dealing with that. We have a championship game to play and I don't want any of you getting distracted by all the cameras and reporters.

"Jane, maybe Natalie has a point. I don't think they will stop until they get what they want. They might even follow us to the game, and you definitely will have a problem with the girls keeping focus on the game." Maura says, trying to reason with Jane.

"We haven't been official for 24 hours and you two are already ganging up on me. OK, let me call my manager and he could probably set something up. Now can we eat, before we have to deal with any of that downstairs? Natalie while your mom and I finish breakfast; make sure none of the girls go outside or talk to anybody. Make sure everyone has their stuff packed and soccer gear on; we leave for Boston after the game. And Natalie; thanks for the breakfast kido" Jane says grabbing her tray after giving Maura her tray.

"Thank you babygirl, now go get your stuff and the girls together so we can go win us a championship: Maura says kissing Nat on her forehead, and sending her on her way.

"Ugghhhhh come on, I bet your loser of an ex-husband tipped off the paps, sorry babe. Let's just eat and we can deal with the hot mess that's happening downstairs. Are you sure you want to do this, giving them what they want and what not?" Jane asks Maura after Natalie left the room.

"Jane, hunny I told you, I'm ok with it. Better we give them what they want, rather them taking what we don't want. Let's eat up, we have some paps to deal with and then a championship trophy to win" Maura says kissing Jane on her pouty lips and takes a bite of her omelet.

**OH MAN what did you think, I think Jane was letting her insecurities show, which was good and Maura was there for her. Then Jane got all romantic. Did you like this chapter? I enjoyed writing this chapter actually. I saw that a lot of you want Jane to beat up on Greg, well it will be a while for that, but we will see Greg again in the future so don't worry. New York will be wrapped up in the next chapter and then its back to reality, woohooo. Review or if you have any questions/ ideas let me hear them. TEAM RIZZLES represent! :) Thanks. (Dont worry, this story isnt ending for a long time.)**


	29. For GuestGirl

Hey everyone since, we're not suppose to post author notes as chapters, I'm going to have to take this down pretty soon. I know everyone of you if really looking for the next chapter to this story, and I said I would get it to you, but I failed miserably on that promise. I'm apologize, but as you all know life takes its toll on you and events happen that you have no control over.

I'm sure all are aware of the Boston bombings? No I wasn't hurt or anything but one of my soccer players' mom was badly injured and hospitalized, so that hit pretty close to home, and her daughter was a complete mess, so our team pretty much had to keep her from falling apart while her mom was hospitalized. I don't want to bring you down with the details and all, I just wanted to let you know. Also the regular things in life such as stress, family, work, relationships will get in the way of any creative thinking.

So that being said, when I can, I am being creative and writing, but nothing is completed to give to you. I'm not a perfectionist but I don't want to start giving you crap chapters just to upload, I'm pretty sure you wouldn't want that either. So [ Guestgirl ] sorry that i haven't been uploading but thanks for kicking my butt to update you all and to tell you that I'm working on the story still because OH MAN! there is yet to be FULL ON RIZZLES! I know I know :). Hopefully with this summer I will have more free time on my own to start updating regularly :)

And since its been forever and alot has happened.

MANCHESTER UNITED 2013 CHAMPIONS YYYYEEEEEEAAAAHHHHH! but Fergie retired so its bitter sweet.

Love you all, don't give up on the story, I haven't given up on writing it.

P.S. Has anyone watched the Rizzoli and Isles season 3 gag reel... HILARIOUS!


End file.
